My Preetty Teacher!
by Rossy Rockz
Summary: ¿Ryoma Echizen y matrimonio? Esas palabras definitivamente no podían ir juntas. Era imposible de creer. Pero, igualmente, era cierto. Y debería buscar una bella profesora para que le ayudara a tratar a las chicas, seducirlas y enamorarlas. Capítulo 10.
1. Chapter 1

_Sumary: ¿Ryoma Echizen y matrimonio? Esas palabras definitivamente no podían ir juntas. Era imposible de creer. Pero, igualmente, era cierto. Y debería buscar una bella profesora para que le ayudara a tratar a las chicas, y a seducirlas y enamorarlas._

-hola. Mi nombre es Rosario, pero me dicen rossy. Este fic es de mi hermana Liina, qn empezo a escribirlo, a partir de finales del primer capitulo la ayude un poco y asi en los otros. Escribiamos en un cuaderno borrador, hasta qe se perdio. Lina dejo de entrar ( 2 meses, y cuando lo intento, habia perdido la contraseña y blablabla). Ella se fue a la universidad el año pasado. Y un tempo después encontre el cuaderno. Mi perro habia estado en la habitación y se lo habia llevado con el. Lo mordisqueó y le sacó paginas, además de que lo lanzó a la piscina cuando lo intente quitarselo ¬¬ (adoro a mi perro)

Le pedí permiso a Lina para seguir el fic en base al cuaderno y a lo qe teniamos pensado, ella dijo que no habia ningún problema. Ahora la pregunta es… les molestaría a ustedes que yo siguiera el fic?

Voy a subir el primer capitulo para las personas que no lo habían leido, y porfavor diganme si quieren que continúe o no.

Gracias!!

Disclaimer: PoT ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo Shin Echizen y Michael Brown, propiedad mia y de mi hermana.

**My pretty teacher.**

**Capítulo I.**

-"Pero tú sabes que Ryoma no es de esos chicos que se dejan manipular. Tal vez se resista, tal vez le dé igual…nunca se sabe."

-_"Pues en mi familia las cosas son así, y se han perdido dos generaciones. No lo podemos permitir. La chica, aunque no la conozco, es una chica de clase, es una chica muy educada. Debo hablar aún con sus padres para todo esto pero ya vi su fotografía, es la chica perfecta para Ryoma."_

-"Pero tío, Ryoma…"

-"_¡Nada de eso! ¡Ya te dije que Echizen Ryoma no decidirá, Nanjiro! Él sólo acatará órdenes."_

-"Es que esas tradiciones de matrimonios arreglados son tan antiguas y…"

-"_… ¡Y representan el honor de la familia! Cociéndolo, si Ryoma no es forzado a casarse con esta chica, quedará soltero de por vida. Así que, tú sólo encuentra la manera de decírselo y prepáralo, esta chica es una heredera millonaria, no quiero que sus malos modales lo arruinen todo. ¿Quedó claro, sobrino? –dijo enojado el anciano y sin esperar respuesta, colgó, un típico acto Echizen."_

Nanako pasaba por el estudio de su tío y al verle, su cara se volvió de espanto y llamó rápidamente a su tía.

-"¡De seguro está enfermo, tía!" –gritaba la chica mientras ambas mujeres corrían por el pasillo para ver al samurai.

Nanjiro las miró sin entender los gritos y al verle su mujer le miró con espantó y se acercó a él para poner una mano en su frente.

-"No tienes fiebre… ¿Te sientes mal?"

-"Para nada. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Yo estoy perfectamente."

-"Es que nos preocupamos, ¡No estás leyendo ninguna de tus revistas de colegialas!" –contestó su sobrina luego de suspirar.

Nanjiro Echizen quedó atónito. ¿Es que se pensaba que estaba mal cuando no actuaba como un pervertido? Bueno… ¡quién no lo haría!

-"Estoy en casa" –avisó un desinteresado Ryoma.

-"Ryoma, debo hablar contigo." –dijo seriamente.

-"Será luego, vengo de la práctica. Quiero bañarme"

-"No, será ahora. Ven aquí Ryoma, es importante"

-"Mada mada dane" –dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-"Ahora, Echizen. Ven, si no quieres que desaparezcan las pontas de la lista para el mercado." –amenazó.

El chico bajó de mala gana y se sentó en el sofá, y su madre y su prima imitaron esto, seguidas de Nanjiro. Él parecía nervioso, miraba al suelo intentando sonreír.

-"¿Y?"

-"Tu abuelo acaba de llamar. A ese viejo le gustan las tradiciones y el honor familiar mas que su propia vida, e incluso la de los demás…"

-"Al grano." –pidió el ambarino.

-"Quiere que te cases con la nieta de una de sus amigas. Vio una foto de la chica y dijo que sería perfecta para ti. No conoce a la chica, pero dice que viene de buena familia, educada y al parecer, adinerada. No me dijo su nombre, pero en vista de que la tradición se ha perdido y Ryoga es un inútil…debes casarte".

Ryoma no dijo nada ante eso. Se paró enseguida y fue a la cocina por una Ponta de uva, para luego subir a su cuarto y encerrarse. Nanako subió a ordenar su habitación (aunque no hacía falta). Nanjiro se quedó conversando con su mujer sobre el tema, Rinko sorprendida y Nanjiro preocupado. No sería fácil obligar a Ryoma Echizen a casarse.

[][][][][]

-"¡Tal vez está enfermo!" –dijo una desesperada Tomoka en el salón de clases.

-"Deja de decir esas cosas, Tomo-chan. De seguro Ryoma-kun sólo se quedó dormido." –dijo una sonriente Sakuno.

-"¡Tal vez se lesionó jugando un partido!" –lloraba la chica.

-"No fue así. Yo lo vi al salir de los entrenamientos. Iba perfectamente, no te preocupes." –dijo intentando calmar a su amiga.

-"Todos a su asiento, por favor" –pidió el profesor al entrar.

El profesor saludó y empezó la lección del día. Hasta que algo, mejor dicho alguien, interrumpió.

-"Señor Echizen, otra vez tarde. Mejor valla a su asiento. " –ordenó enojado el profesor.

Tomoka chilló ahogadamente al ver entrar a su adorado príncipe sano y salvo. Ryoma casi ni prestó atención a la clase, nunca lo hacía, siempre dormía. Pero ahora tenía algo en que pensar.

¿Y es que acaso era una broma? ¿Él…comprometido? ¡Pero si él no conocía el amor, ni nada parecido! ¿Cómo iba a ser eso? Definitivamente tendría que hablar con su padre. Él no gritaría ni haría escándalos, eso no era para nada de él, pero si su padre insistía, él se iría con sus tíos a Estados Unidos. Era una mala broma esa la de casarse, y él no estaba dispuesto a ser un juguetito por la maña de su tío abuelo. Eso de comprometerse la gente ya no lo hacía. ¿Por qué precisamente a él le había tocado el viejo chiflado? Él no se casaría, de eso estaba seguro. Y poco le importaban los escándalos que podrían formar sus padres y la demás gente, si no quiere, no lo hace. Simple, nada difícil para Ryoma Echizen.

-"¿Ryo… Ryoma-kun? –la chica de las trenzas llamó su atención.

-¿Hmpf?

-La… la clase ya terminó. Ya todos salieron y tienes que cambiarte. Ahora tenemos deporte.

-Hmpf. –masculló.

El chico salió como si nada con las manos en los bolsillos, y Sakuno a dos metros tras él muy nerviosa y sonrojada. Las clases siguieron normalmente con un Ryoma totalmente concentrado y decidido, pero no precisamente en las lecciones, si no más bien en asuntos personales.

Sólo se concentró durante las prácticas de tenis, donde naturalmente, no perdió ningún partido. Al llegar a casa evitó a sus padres y a su prima, no quería hablar del tema. No aún.

[][][][][]

El momento llegó al terminar la cena, justo cuando su padre tomaba una de sus revistas, luego de que su esposa y su sobrina se retiraran.

-"No lo haré" –sentenció.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"¿Por qué? Es tonto preguntar eso. Es obvio por qué. Ni siquiera conozco a la chica. No tengo buen tacto con nadie. ¿Cómo quieres que esté con una mujer? Aparte, ¿Quién con su sano juicio en este planeta aún piensa en los matrimonios arreglados por tradición? Nadie que yo conozca."

-"Sabes lo terco que es mi tío" –dijo el samurai con una sonrisa y una mano en la cabeza.

-"Pero es tu tío, no el mío. Y además, ¿Por qué no casa a Ryoga? A él le encanta conocer chicas, y además, ésta es heredera…"

-"…Y Ryoga es un completo idiota. Sabes que haría que la chica lo odiara en seguida. Ella es una chica con modales. Y Ryoga es caso perdido, tu tienes 15 años, aún te puedo corregir algo."

-"Si tanto le interesa a ese viejo la chica, que se case él" –sentenció el ambarino.

-"Sé que no te convenceré ahora. Y que nadie lo logrará en este momento. Hablé con ese viejo en la mañana. Dijo que al menos, arreglaras tus modales y conocieras a la chica. Luego veremos eso de boda."

-"No lo haré" –dijo seguro el chico.

-"Hazlo por el viejo. Caerá luego, no te preocupes. Pero al menos llévate bien con la chica, pero antes de eso mejora tus modales."

-"Hmpf" –bufó el ambarino.

Ryoma se retiró. Ya hablaría con el viejo, por suerte, el siguiente día sería sábado.

[][][][][]

Se levantó temprano ese día. Bajó ya arreglada porque escuchó voces en la planta baja de la casa. Había visitas. Pero para cuando bajó, ya se habían retirado. Sus padres estaban raros, y su abuela muy concentrada. Pero no preguntó nada ya que el timbre sonó y un animado Eiji entró saltando.

-"¿Eiji?" –Preguntó asombrada- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Venía paseando, pero se me antojó una torta con Momoshiro. ¿Vienes?" –dijo el neko.

-"Claro. Déjame ir por mi chaqueta. Son las 7 a.m., aún hace frío. Ya vuelvo" –dijo la chica y salió en pocos minutos.

Al salir, se encontró con Momoshiro y Eiji esperándola y hablando de la tarta que comerían. Empezaron a caminar mientras Sakuno escuchaba a Eiji hablar animadamente. Hasta que algo llamó su atención.

-"¿O' chibi? –preguntó el neko intrigado, y luego saltó sobre el chico- ¡O' chibi!

-"¿Kikumaru? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Iremos a desayunar. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" –preguntó Momo.

-"Estoy trotando, mas bien calentando para el partido matutino junto a mi padre." –respondió el ambarino.

-"Tu vida no es más que el tenis" –suspiró- "¿Ya desayunaste? No creo que a Saku-chan le importe que te unas a nuestro desayuno."

-"Po-por mi no hay problema" –dijo con timidez la aludida.

-"Lo siento, quiero seguir entrenan…!" –el ambarino no pudo terminar la frase, porque un enérgico Eiji le había tomado el brazo y había salido corriendo como un rayo, llevándose consigo a Ryoma y dejando atrás a sus amigos.

-"Creo que Kikumaru tenía prisa." –rió el chico.

Sakuno caminó junto a Momoshiro el corto trayecto que quedaba hasta la cafetería. Al llegar, una mesera estaba anotando la larga orden de Kikumaru.

-"Ya ordené por ustedes" –avisó el neko cuando ellos se sentaron y la camarera partió con la interminable orden.

Los chicos agradecieron al pelirrojo y empezaron a hablar. Los diferentes tipos de tortas empezaron a llegar, y Momo y Eiji se atragantaban con ellas. Ryoma sólo bebió una Ponta y un sándwich, ya que era el desayuno. Y Sakuno sólo un chocolate caliente y unas cuantas galletas. Entre las payasadas de los mayores, el celular de Sakuno empezó a sonar. La chica se paró y se retiró a hablar con Tomoka. Hablaron unos minutos y luego colgaron.

-"Lo siento, debo irme" –se despidió la chica- "Tomoka quiere que la ayude a hornear unas cuantas cosas"

-"No hay problema. ¿Te acompaño?" –se ofreció Momo.

-"No, gracias. Tomaré el autobús, Muchas gracias. Adiós." –la chica de las trenzas se retiró rápidamente y se dirigió a la casa de su amiga.

Al llegar, ordenaron un poco el desorden de los hermanos de Tomoka antes de ir a hornear pasteles y galletas.

-"¿Y para qué tanta comida?" –preguntó la pelirroja.

-"Es que viene mi primo Michael. Viene de Estados Unidos y pues es tan glotón como Kikumaru-sempai." –respondió la chica de las coletas.

-"¿Tanto?" –preguntó Sakuno con una risita.

-"Claro. Y quiero que sea recibido como se debe." –sonrió.

Terminaron de cocinar y limpiaron la cocina, para luego encargarse de los recién despertados hermanos de Tomoka que querían desayunar, por lo que debieron volver a la cocina.

Sakuno llamó a su madre y avisó que pasaría el día en casa de Tomoka.

[][][][][]

-"¿Qué?" –gritaron al unísono.

-"No griten, llamarán la atención" –reclamó el ambarino.

-"Lo sentimos."

-"¿Te casarás con una chica que no conoces?" –preguntó sorprendido Eiji.

-"Contra mi voluntad. Pero no importa, ya convenceré al viejo de no casarme."

-"Espero que tengas suerte" –dijo Momo.

[][][][][]

-"Quiero hablar con él." –sentenció Ryoma al llegar a su casa.

-"¿Con quién?" –preguntó su prima.

-"Con el viejo ése, Shin Echizen"

-"Qué bueno verte, Ryoma"

-"Que bueno que recuerdas a Ryoma, tío. Bueno, ¿Por qué no vamos a hablar al patio? –ofreció Nanjiro.

[][][][][]

Ryoma estaba enojado. Hacía media hora estaba hablando con el viejo ése y no habían llegado a nada. El viejo estaba empeñado en que se casara, y ni importaba todos los pretextos y razones de Ryoma, nada lo hacía cambiar de parecer.

-"Hagamos algo. Juguemos un partido de tenis. Si te gano, harás lo que yo diga. Si ganas, veremos lo que sucede" –ofreció Shin Echizen apuntando hacia las canchas.

Ryoma sonrió triunfante. Tal vez no podía ganarle a su padre. Pero a ese vejestorio… El triunfo era suyo. No había cómo perder.

**Bueno este es el fin del primer capitulo. Porfavor dejen comentarios. La sigo o no? **

**Rossy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Prince of tenis, tanto la serie como sus personajes, no me pertenecen . A excepción de los personajes de ****Shin Echizen y Michael Brown. Sólo los personajes ya mencionados, me pertenecen. ^^**

[][][][][]

Ryoma estaba enojado. Hacía media hora estaba hablando con el viejo ése y no habían llegado a nada. El viejo estaba empeñado en que se casara, y ni importaba todos los pretextos y razones de Ryoma, nada lo hacía cambiar de parecer.

-"Hagamos algo. Juguemos un partido de tenis. Si te gano, harás lo que yo diga. Si ganas, veremos lo que sucede" –ofreció Shin Echizen apuntando hacia las canchas.

Ryoma sonrió triunfante. Tal vez no podía ganarle a su padre. Pero a ese vejestorio… El triunfo era suyo. No había cómo perder.

**Capítulo 2.**

**30 – 0.**

Ryoma sonrió triunfante. El triunfo era suyo. El juego iba con 3 juegos a su favor y uno al favor del viejo, y sólo era por la pena que Ryoma había sentido por él, y había dejado pasar algunas pelotas y fallar otras, sólo por la apariencia del pobre y viejo anciano que creía que podía ganarle.

**40 – 0.**

[][][][][]

Ya llevaba un buen rato jugando. Pero no podían avanzar mucho debido a que eran interrumpidos constantemente por las trampas que hacía Karupin para atrapar la pelota y llevársela lejos.

**40 – 30.**

Repentinamente, el viejo ese había metido ya dos puntos, a pesar de que Ryoma intentara detenerlos.

Ryoma tomó la pelota y la lanzó al aire para hacer un saque perfecto, que fue respondido ágilmente por el anciano vestido con Kimono, parecido al de su padre. ¿Sería que el viejo había estado observando y analizando sus jugadas y movimientos al igual que Inui para luego atacar? Aunque eso era lo que su padre hacía a veces, dudaba que el viejo tuviera tanta inteligencia.

Shin Echizen lanzó la pelota con fuerza, pegando fuertemente contra el suelo de la cancha, y con la dirección apuntando hacia la parte derecha de ésta, que fue a dónde Ryoma corrió. Pero, para su sorpresa, la pelota salió disparada al lado opuesto de la cancha, igualando el marcador.

**40 iguales.**

Tal vez, sí lo había estado haciendo.

[][][][][]

Tenía que poner la mente en el juego YA. Shin Echizen estaba a punto de empatarlo y eso no era nada bueno, se había confiado demasiado de sus capacidades y ya era demasiado tarde. Era obvio que el viejo no tardaría en darle alcance.

Golpeó la pelota con fuerza, aunque ya estuviera cansado. Llevaban mucho tiempo jugando y el cansancio producto del esfuerzo empezaba a hacerse notar.

**40 iguales, ventaja Echizen Shin.**

[][][][][]

-"¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?" –reclamaba.

-"Lo siento, pero mi abuela me llamaba y era una urgencia…"

-"¡Pero Sakuno, ni siquiera alcanzaste a conocer Michael!" –reclamaba Tomoka.

-"Lo puedo ver otro día. No fue por mí que me fui, ya sabes que fue una emergencia". –sonrió.

-"No es justo" –suspiró la chica de las coletas.

-"¿Quieres ir hoy a mi casa? Todos los chicos del club irán. Mi abuela les tiene una sorpresa, porque aún le quedan dos días más en cama. Y es raro que ella se enferme. "

-"Claro. ¿Llevo películas? He comprado unas nuevas que estoy segura que te van a gustar."

-"Bien. Nos iremos juntas." –sonrió la chica.

-"¿Irás tú, Ryoma-kun?" –casi gritó Tomoka, al chico que estaba sentado tres asientos tras ellas, con el gorro tapándole la cara. Tal vez estaba durmiendo.

-"Hmpf" –fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta la chica.

[][][][][]

¡No podía ser! El viejo ése le había ganado limpiamente. Le había ganado 6 juegos a 4, pero él no podía creerlo. Era un viejo arrugado, delgado, bajo y medio loco, pero aún así, le había ganado. A él. A Ryoma Echizen. Eso era todo lo que ocupaba su mente.

Su error había sido confiarse demasiado en sus capacidades, y finalmente se vio completamente descubierto y derrotado por un anciano arrugado. Y lo único que quería el viejo de momento fue que aprendiera a ser un caballero, que aprendiera a tratar a las damas como se debe. ¿Y cómo se suponía que iba a hacer él eso? Sabía tratar a la gente, pero no específicamente a las mujeres. Para él, ellas tenían un misterio, un juego raro al que él no estaba dispuesto a jugar. No quería jugarlo. Tenía 15 años, su vida fue, es y será el tenis, ¿Por qué cambiarlo por chicas? ¿Qué tenían ellas de especial? ¡¿Y qué tenía ésta de especial?!

Estaba seguro de que a su tío sólo le importaba que ésta chica fuera heredera. Claro, si no, qué importaba cómo tratase a la chica. Pero era ridículo. Todo…era ridículo.

[][][][][]

-"Sakuno, ¿Eres tú? "

-"Si, abuela. Ya llegué." -respondió la chica desde la entrada, cambiando sus zapatos por otros para estar en casa, siendo imitada por Tomoka.

-"Bien, los chicos vendrán en un momento, Sakuno. Les tengo una sorpresa. ¿Por qué no preparas todo lo que Momoshiro comerá?"

Sakuno sonrió pensando que tendría que arreglar bastantes golosinas para Momo. Habían crecido, y junto con ellos, el apetito de Momo también.

Tomoka la acompañó hasta la cocina donde empezaron a preparar las bebidas y refrigerios.

[][][][][]

Ryoma se sintió tonto. Se había escapado de clases, y como si su padre hubiera predicho su comportamiento, le estaba esperando. Y no solo, estaba acompañado de una hermosa mujer, pero vestida con un traje elegante, un moño sofisticado, también el gesto, los zapatos, su postura y su maquillaje lo eran. Al entrar, su padre los presentó.

-"Ella es Giovanna Botones. Es francesa, y la he contratado para que te enseñe a ser un caballero. Espero que la trates con respeto. Bueno, me retiro."

Y así lo hizo. Ryoma no emitió ningún sonido. Su profesora lo miraba de arriba abajo, examinándolo.

-"Así que tú egues el famoso Gyoma Echizen. Según tengo entendido, sales de la pguimaguia dentgo de una hoga y 7 minutos. ¿Qué haces aquí? "

-"Simplemente no quería estar en clase"-respondió.

-"Así que un guebelde, ¿eh? No impogta, ya he tgatado con los de tu tipo."

-"¿Mi tipo?" –levantando una ceja.

-"No te pgueocupes, muchacho. Segás todo un caballego al final de mi cugso".

La mujer hizo entrar a Ryoma y éste, de mala gana, aceptó. Miró el reloj. De una pesadez a otra. Dentro de 20 minutos tendría que estar en la casa de los Ryuzaki, lo cual no le agradaba, pero se libraría de la profesora, la cual no le agradaba. Daba órdenes de aquí a allá, lo tenía dando vueltas ordenando su cuarto repitiendo "Espalda deguecha, cabeza en alto, se más cuidadoso con eso, con esto, con aquello…" ¡Lo tenía harto!

El reloj dio exactamente las tres de la tarde y Ryoma sonrió. No era que le gustara ir a la casa de los Ryuzaki, pero con tal de librarse de esa mujer… Le indicó a ella y a su familia donde estaría y salió corriendo, mientras escuchaba

"No cogas, Guioma…espalda guecta…" Y no escuchó nada más, porque realmente la profesora no gritaba, seguramente por su "educación". Ya lejos, disminuyó la velocidad. Caminó un poco más y se encontró con Momoshiro en el camino.

Escuchó a su amigo hablar todo el camino saber lo que podría ser la gran noticia de Ryuzaki.

Al llegar a la casa, se dieron cuenta de que se habían retrasado, eran los últimos. Momo se acercó casi saltando hacia la mesa de centro, que estaba llena de pastelillos, hamburguesas y dulces, mientras Horio y Oishi peleaban por un pastel.

Vieron cómo la entrenadora bajaba la escalera con la mirada en alto como siempre. Tras ella venían Sakuno y Tomoka hablando cómodamente. Traían ropa de calle, Sakuno vestía unos jeans claros acompañados por una camiseta celeste y una sudadera blanca, mientras Tomoka vestía una mini falda y un TOP negro. Las chicas saludaron y se sentaron tras los titulares. La mujer se sentó en un sillón al centro del salón donde se encontraban.

"-Bien, sé que es raro que los junte en casa a todos, pero es que estoy enferma y no me encuentro en condiciones de ir al club. Les quería presentar a un nuevo integrante del equipo. Pero viene de otro país, y si no me equivoco, está haciendo unos trámites, está por llegar. "

Unos segundos después el timbre sonó y Sakuno se levantó para abrir la puerta. Unos segundos después regresó con un apuesto acompañante.

-"Y bueno…Y la entrenadora Ryuzaki es tu abuela? –la chica asintió sonrojada- ¡Genial! ¡Pero qué tonto soy! Mi nombre es…

-"¡Michael!" –se escuchó un chillido.

-"¡Tomoka!" –se sorprendió el chico.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, primo?"

-"¿Primo?" –preguntó Sumire.

-"Yo vine aquí porque Sumire me ha invitado. ¿Y que haces tú en la casa de los Ryuzaki?" –preguntó ahora él. Lo cierto, es que todos en la sala estaban confundidos.

-"¡Aquí vive mi amiga!"

-"¿Sakuno es tu amiga? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?" –preguntó el chico con interés, provocando en sonrojo de la chica de las trenzas.

"-¿Qué iba a saber yo? "

-"Así que Michael es tu primo, Tomoka". –dijo Sumire.

-"Así es. Se está quedando en mi casa, pero no tenía idea de cual fuera su motivo para venir a Japón."

Michael Brown era un chico alto, atlético, pelo rubio y ojos miel, a tono con su piel de un bronceado perfecto con el conjunto.

-"Bien, pues, chicos, él es Michael Brown. Es un ex alumno mío, un gran jugador, y al parecer, el primo de Tomoka. Actualmente vive en Estados Unidos pero al encontrarse de vacaciones, le he pedido que venga a visitarnos. Por las próximas tres semanas, él estará a cargo de los entrenamientos hasta que yo vuelva, y luego estará junto a ustedes jugando. "

-"Brown…Brown…Brown… ¡Oh por Dios, Brown!" –chilló Momo- "Mi madre te adoraba, ¡apenas tenías seis años pero ya representabas al país en los campeonatos infantiles! "

-"Es cierto, mi madre siempre me comparaba, decía que eras una ternura, pero siempre serio al jugar "–completó Eiji divertido- "Tenía entendido que ahora juegas para Estados Unidos."

-"Así es. "

-"Bien, eso es todo. Gracias por venir, chicos. Los veré pronto. Y por las dudas, los horarios de los entrenamientos son iguales, al igual que los mismos. Ahora, se pueden retirar."

Todos se despidieron y volvieron a sus asuntos, y al pesar de Ryoma, él tuvo que volver con la odiosa profesora. Soportó a Giovanna Botones durante el resto del día. La soportó a ella, a su acento francés, y a sus modales lo más que pudo. No era normal en él, pero quería echar a esa mujer a patadas de su casa. No podía creer que su padre pagara porque una mujer le ordenara hacer cosas. Su madre hacía lo mismo, y lo hacía gratis.

Tomoka entró a la casa aburrida. Había intentado durante todo el entrenamiento llamar la atención de su príncipe, pero ésta parecía estar en otra parte. Esta desconcentrado, mas bien, muy concentrado en el partido y en todo, en todo, menos en ella. Tal vez… Sólo tal vez…¿Sería posible? ¿Podría ser?

¿Podría ser que Ryoma…y no ella? ¿Y ella?

¿Podría ser que Ryoma Echizen…tuviera novia?

-"¿Tan mala es? No puede ser, sólo es una mujer" –comentó el chico comiendo una hamburguesa.

-"Si quieres te la presto y después me dices" –contestó el ambarino.

-"¿Tan así?"

-"Peor de lo que imaginas, Eiji."

-"Qué mala suerte tienes. Serás un prodigio en el tenis, Ryoma, pero tu vida personal, me impresiona" –rió Momo.

-"No es un chiste, esa mujer arruinará mi vida."

-"¿Quién arruinará tu vida?" –se oyó una vocecita.

-"¡Sakuno-chan!" –grito Eiji.

-"Hola, Eiji, Ryoma, Momoshiro."

-"Siéntate, Saku. ¿Quieres algo? ¡Yo te invito!"

-"Una Ponta estaría bien, gracias Momo."

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" –preguntó Eiji.

-"Estoy haciendo unas cuantas compras" –indicó las bolsas- "Y me he encontrado con Michael. Es muy amable."

-"¿Michael? ¿El nuevo instructor?"

-"¡El mismo! Es muy simpático" –dijo la chica recordando la conversación que había mantenido con el chico, le había subido el ánimo y ya no tartamudeaba, ni siquiera frente a Ryoma, el chico le había dado confianza.

-"¿Con que haciéndote amiga del jefe? Buena estrategia, Sakuno. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí primero?" –preguntó Eiji divertido.

-"No somos TAN amigos, aparte, es el primo de Tomoka, y estará en su casa. Nos veremos casi siempre, será mejor que nos llevemos bien, ¿Cierto?" –dijo feliz.

-"Hmpf."

-"¿Y...De qué hablaban?"

-"¡O'chibi está comprometido!" –gritó con fuerza el chico, por suerte, no había mucha gente en el local.

-"¿Qué?"-preguntó la chica sorprendida, ante la atenta mirada del ambarino.

** Bien, al menos una persona quería que la siguiera y así lo hice. Haré capitulos mas cortos para subir mas seguido. Gracias por el review keylove14! **


	3. Nota Mía IMPORTANTE

**Chicoos!!**

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero sólo vengo a decirles que no colocaré capitulos aún. No es que no quiera, pero yo vivo en Chile, y mi país está en este momento sufriendo mucho con lo del terremoto y los tsunamis.

Afortunadamente, ni yo ni mi familia sufrimos daños. Pero fue horrible. Me desperté pensando que fue un simple temblor, no me pararía, eran las 3.30 am y miré a mi hermana menor, con la que comparto pieza. De repente empezó más fuerte, sólo recuerdo escuchar que mi hermano gritó a todo lo que le dieron sus pulmones "**TERREMOTOO!!!!!**", no sé en que momento salí de la cama, pero yo ya estaba en el primer piso de mi casa cuando me di cuenta.

Salimos al patio y no pudimos salir a la calle, puesto que la puerta era eléctrica y ya se había cortado la luz. Y nosotros 5 estábamos abrazados, mi hermana pidiendo que parara, la escuchaba decir "para, porfavor, para" mientras mi mamá la abrazaba.

Yo observaba mi casa como se movía, no tenía miedo, pero no podía de ver las cosas que se movían. Los autos saltaban, el arbol se sacudia, y la piscina… La piscina, que no tenía tanta agua, formaba olas muy muy grandes y se salían de la piscina, me quedé hipnotizada viendo tantas olas, tanta fuerza, el sonido me hipnotizaba, mi casa, los autos, el agua…

Cuando paró, mi mamá y mi hermana suspiraron aliviadas, y mi hermano fue temeroso por llaves para abrir y salir a la calle. No tuve frío como por 10 minutos, el aire era cálido, (lo cual es muy extraño, por eso lo recuerdo). Después empezó a correr viento fresco y ahí si me entumí, andaba sólo con un pijama diminuto de verano. Fui a casa de mi primo y lo consolé por unas horas, sólo tenía 6 años pero estaba en shock.

Yo estaba preocupada por Lina, que estaba en otra ciudad, y la llamé al celular pero las líneas estaban muertas (afortunadamente, me enteré que estaba en perfecto estado junto a sus amigos). Mi hermano trataba de llamar a su novia que estaba junto a sus abuelos en la playa, y con un terremoto de esa magnitud, era muy probable un tsunami. Las líneas no volvieron hasta ayer lunes.

Y mi papá es del ejército, así que lo ha llamado a trabajar y lo envían de una ciudad a otra, recogiendo escombros y hablando con los políticos para todo esa cosa de los planes de salvación y la compañía eléctrica, la luz sería indispensable para salvar a las personas.

Ayer vino a casa y prácticamente me tiré sobre él cuando llegó. Pensaba en él cada cinco minutos, estaba en una ciudad muy grande y antigua (por lo tanto, muchas casas estaban hechas de adobe), rodeado de escombros que podrían caer sobre él en cualquier momento. Me dijo que particularmente había ayudado a una anciana, su casa era de adobe y se habían caído unas cuantas paredes y habitaciones, y ella no podría ocuparse de la casa. Cuando terminaron, la ancianita se puso a llorar agradecida en una esquina, al menos tendrían donde dormir, decía ella. Esto es verdad, tal vez piensan que exagero, pero no es así, es la cruda verdad. Esta es la situación de Chile, muchas de las casas son antiguas, de adobe, por eso cayeron. Y edificios nuevos, que las empresas no construyeron bien y se fueron abajo. Todo estaba listo para ayudar, pero la principal carretera se destruyó, y tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta allá. Gracias a Dios, hoy en la mañana ya se podía llegar hasta Concepción, la ciudad más afectada.

Hasta el domingo de madrugada en mi casa no teníamos luz, y cuando mi hermano prendió el televisor se me hizo un nudo en la garganta ver así a Chile, a esa gente sin hogar, esa isla que quedó destruida con el tsunami, las casas flotaban en el mar, tantos niños y ancianos en la calle. Me encerré en el baño a llorar. Todos me felicitaron al ser tan valiente en el momento del terremoto, pero al ver el estado de Chile, no pude más que romper a llorar. Tuve tanta suerte de poder vivir.

Así que quiero que me entiendan, no podré subir en unos días, cada vez que pueda escribiré algún trozo para avanzar, pero si me demoro en subir no es porque no quiera, es por no poder. Además el gobierno declaró que en la zona los colegios no estaban mal según los informes y volveré a clases la próxima semana. Así que por favor pido paciencia, y la piedad de Dios para los chilenos, que sé que nos levantaremos, como siempre lo hacemos.

**Rossy.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Prince of tenis, tanto la serie como sus personajes, no me pertenecen. A excepción de los personajes de ****Shin Echizen y Michael Brown. Sólo los personajes ya mencionados me pertenecen. ^^**

Capítulo 3.

-"Si, está comprometido con una ricachona que no conoce" –canturreó Momo.

-"Pe… Pero ¿No es muy joven aún, Ryoma-kun?" –preguntó un poco sorprendida y decepcionada.

-"Hmpf" – y eso fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

-"¿Ryuzaki?" – llamó alguien. Sakuno volteó y se encontró con el primo de su mejor amiga con una soda en la mano y comida para llevar.

-"H- Hai, Michael-sempai" –respondió.

-"¡Qué coincidencia encontrarlos aquí!" –sonrió – Estaba por irme a Seigaku para ver el asunto del equipo de tenis"

-"Soy Eiji Kikumaru, él es Momoshiro Takeshi y el chiquitín gruñón de allá es Ryoma Echizen, todos somos titulares." –sonrió satisfecho Eiji.

-"Es un placer" – dijo ofreciéndoles la mano a cada uno.

-"Bueno, me debo ir" –dijo parándose Sakuno.

-"Te acompañaré" –se ofreció Michael – Debo ir a ver a tu abuela en un momento. ¿No te molesta?"

-"Para nada, me gus…guastaría que me acompañara Michael-sempai." –le dijo sonrojada Sakuno, haciendo una referencia.

-"Sólo dime Mike" –le sonrió, a lo que Sakuno bajó su cabeza aún mas sonrojada.

-"H-hai"

Se despidieron de los demás y se encaminaron a Seigaku. Mike le contaba sobre América a Sakuno, y también cómo había sido ser la alumna de Sumire. Al poco rato llegaron a Seigaku y Mike recogió los documentos que les correspondían.

-"Así que eres tímida" –Sakuno asintió un poco avergonzada- "No me lo parece. A mí me has hablado de lo mejor. Eres una persona muy agradable, Saku-chan"

-"Gracias Mike" –le sonrió.

-"¿Ves? No te sonrojaste. Debes estar más segura de ti misma"

-"Creo que es porque contigo me siento relajada. Gracias"

-"No hay de qué" –le sonrió Mike.

-"¡Ay no! Olvidé que debía preparar el almuerzo para mi abuela" –gritó Sakuno.

-"¿No que tu vecina cuidaría a tu abuela hoy?" –preguntó confuso.

-"¿Ah?" –preguntó Sakuno mucho más confundida que Mike.

-"Hablé con tu abuela hoy en la mañana por teléfono. Me dijo que hoy la cuidaría su vecina, que se había ofrecido." –explicó.

-"¡Qué alivio!" –suspiró relajada.

-"Ya que no haz hecho almuerzo, quiero compartir éste" –señalándole la bolsa que traía en la mano.

-"Arigatou Mikel, pero…" –agradeció Sakuno.

-"¡Vamos! Es una pizza, sólo hay que ponerla al horno y estará en unos minutos. Compremos refrescos ahí y acómpañame a almorzar, Sakuno" –le pidió él.

-"Eh… Arigatou. ¿Vamos a mi casa?" –ofreció.

-"Claro" –respondió con una sonrisa.

Y era cierto, al parecer, estar con Mike la ayudaba a no sonrojarse, pasó la tarde con él siendo más tranquila y relajada. Eso le gustó.

[][][][][]

**Cinco Semanas Después**

-"Entonces Gyoma, cuéntame sobgue ti" –pidió Giovanna.

-"No tengo mucho que decir" –respondió con pereza.

-"Pogfavog Gyoma, cuando estés con alguna dama, debes seg amable, hablag de temas integuesantes. Debes pgueguntagle sobgue sus gustos. Hacegla sentig cómoda y especial, así ella quegá hablag contigo otga vez. Segás una pegsona integuesante paga ella" –indicó la francesa.

-"¿Eso importa?" –respondió desinteresado.

-"Vamos Gyoma. Debes empezag pog ponegte la meta. ¿Cuál es?" –preguntó.

-"Ser el tenista número 1 del mundo" –respondió altanero.

-"¡Non, Gyoma, non! ¡Es conquistag a la chica, _cher_!"

-"Ésa no es mi meta" –respondió secamente.

-"¡Y si esa no es tu meta, no segás caballego, no conquistagás a la chica y pegdegás todo el dinego de mis clases! Concéntguese, señog Echizen" –pidió su profesora.

-"Hmpf" –fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta- "Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, señorita Botones."

-"No Gyoma, sólo hay que esfogzagse más, _cher_.

_Cher._ ¿Por qué le decía así? Él no era su querido, él no la quería a ella, y sabía que ella tampoco lo quería a él. Era más que obvio.

Normalmente, no haría nada, esperaría a que ella se diera cuenta por sí misma que no podía cambiarlo, que él no se iba a casar. Era más fácil y sencillo, además de que no debía hacer nada.

Pero el **realmente** no quería casarse. Tampoco quería que su padre siguiera insistiendo respecto a eso, así que sólo le quedaba una opción: mostrarle que él no se casaría, que él no tenía remedio.

Para eso, debía deshacerse de esa odiosa francesa que durante las últimas cinco semanas no había hecho nada más que fastidiarlo. La señorita Botones siempre se iba un tanto alterada de su casa. Normalmente, sus alumnos le debían respeto al terminar la primera semana, y el resto era miel sobre hojuelas.

Pero Ryoma Echizen estaba por llegar a la sexta semana de clases, y su actitud seguía siendo la misma que tenía el día que se conocieron, por ese motivo la francesa se alteraba.

Sólo debía ser la mitad de fastidiosa que ella durante una clase, y esa mujer saldría corriendo de su casa.

[][][][][]

-"Es grandioso que se hayan hecho buenos amigos" –señaló Tomoka sirviendo una taza de té- "Si no fuera así, tendría que dividir mi tiempo para compartir con cada uno de ustedes"

-"Pero es que Sakuno es una gran persona, es inevitable no tenerle simpatía" –apuntó Mike.

-"Tú también eres muy agradable" –le sonrió.

-"Ya no te sonrojas, Sakuno" –se sorprendió Tomoka.

-"Lo sé, Mike me enseñó en estas últimas semanas a tener más confianza en mí misma y que debo estar más relajada, así no me sonrojo ni me avergüenzo tanto"

-"Pues no fue tan difícil. ¿Tienes galletas, Tomo-chan?" –preguntó Mike.

-"Si, ya las traigo" –dijo desapareciendo en la cocina.

-"¿Qué tal te ha ido dando clases, Mike?"

-"Pues estoy realmente impresionado, todos ahí tienen un gran potencial. El que más me sorprende es Echizen. Sólo tiene 12 años pero es uno de mis mejores jugadores." –apuntó.

-"Si, siempre he admirado el juego de Ryoma-kun" –se sonrojó.

-"Te sonrojaste" –rió Mike- ¿Te gusta Echizen?"

-"¡No!" –gritó Sakuno sonrojada- "Digo… no… yo… Ryoma-kun…"

-"A mí no me engañas, Saku-chan" –le sonrió- "¿Desde cuándo?"

-"Desde que lo conocí en el tren" –confesó- "¡Por favor, Mike, no se lo vayas a decir a nadie!" –rogó.

-"No te preocupes Sakuno, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo" –le dijo besándole la cabeza, a lo que Sakuno suspiró aliviada. En ese momento volvió Tomoka con las galletas.

-"¡Qué dulzura! Mi primo y mi mejor amiga. ¡Que bien te lo tenías escondido, Mike! –le guiñó el ojo. A lo que Mike sonrió y Sakuno volvió a sonrojarse.

[][][][][]

Sumire terminó de tomarse el té que su adorable vecina, la cual últimamente se había convertido en enfermera personal, le había preparado.

La joven muchacha tenía 22 años y su nombre era Miyu, estudiante de enfermería que estaba haciendo la práctica, pero últimamente había tomado muy a pecho lo que era la salud de su anciana vecina. Y Sumire se lo agradecía, Miyu cuidaba muy bien de ella.

Dejó la taza en la mesa de noche cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta. Lentamente, Miyu asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

-"Señora Sumire, Nadeshiko Daidouji vino a visitarla" –anunció Miyu, un tanto cohibida, ya que la visita la había seguido por la casa.

Tras la joven muchacha, una señora de 58 años apareció en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. La miraba de forma alegre y con ojos felices.

-"¡Sumire! Muchacha, cuánto tiempo sin verte, hermanita." –saludó Nadeshiko.

Miyu se despidió de ambas para irse a su casa, mientras que Nadeshiko ocupó la silla junto a la cama de su hermana menor.

-"Ay Sumire, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía. Es una pena que estés enferma, yo te quería invitar a un buen café" –dijo la rubia anciana.

-"Nadeshiko, ¿Qué haces acá?" –preguntó Sumire.

-"¿Qué hago acá? ¿Es que acaso no puedo visitar a mi hermana menor?" –dijo fingiendo estar ofendida.

-"Nadeshiko, tú y yo sabemos que te has metido en algún lío. Abre tu boca y dímelo ya"

-"Pero hermana, tus palabras me ofenden, yo no te buscaría sólo para pedirte favores, he cambiado, Sumire." –se defendió Nadehsiko.

Sumire miró firmemente a su hermana mayor a los ojos. Ésta le retuvo la mirada unos momentos, pero luego la desvió, sabiéndose descubierta. Sumire soltó un suspiro, mientras que su hermana pensaba en la mejor manera de pedirle a su hermana **semejante** favor.

-"Nadeshiko" –sentenció Sumire esperando una respuesta de su hermana.

Nadeshiko rió nerviosa, esto no iba a ser nada fácil, y es que sólo a ella se le ocurriría meterse en un lío de esa talla.

-"Pues verás Sumire, es una historia muy graciosa" –rió nerviosa Nadeshiko.

Sumire soltó un largo suspiro. Sería una larga, **larga** tarde.

[][][][][]

**Bueno, he aquí el capitulo 3. Si me preguntan Nadeshiko es uno de mis personajes favoritos, la adoro! Por cierto, ella y Miyu son nuevos personajes que inventamos mi hermana y yo.**

**Con respecto a mi nota anterior (la del terremoto, para los que lo leyeron), quería decirle a todas las personas que comentaron, MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

** Verdaderamente sus comentarios me inspiraron, me hicieron bien. Me sentí mas relajada, tranquila. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, no saben lo bien que me sentí en ese momento. De verdad mil gracias. **

** Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasar por aquí, Gracias por leer mi nota aún cuando no era un capitulo, Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un mensaje.**

** Ultimamente ya estoy mejor. Pero, ¿No han buscado en internet cosas sobre el terremoto? En YouTube encontre una cantidad de videos sobre el terremoto, en el momento mientras temblaba, el temor de la gente. Pero tambien hay mensajes de muchas personas que le dan fuerzas a Chile, desde USA, Argentina, México, Rusia, Inglaterra e incluso el video de un chico español mandado fuerzas a Chile salió por TV. Qué pena qe el no pueda ver que salio en la tele jajajajajaja**

** Pero bueno, realmente siento que Chile estará mejor. Él mismo me lo esta demostrando. Hace unos días hicimos una teletón, la meta era 15 mil millones de pesos chilenos. Yo dudaba que lo lograran, porque las regiones afectadas siempre cooperaban mucho, por esa misma cantidad, y esta vez no teníamos esa gente. Pero Chile dobló la meta. La dobló, conseguimos 30 mil millones de pesos, no 15 mil!!!! Todo ese dinero directo a construir casas para los chilenos afectados. Hace poco asumió la presidencia Piñera, él es inteligente. Tiene un linea de aviones, es rico, tiene muchas empresas, tiene magisters y todas esas cosas raras que yo sé nunca tendre!!! xd (me creen que él salio primero de su clase en Harvard? Un chileno primero en su clase en Harvard? Yo me reí, y no me la crei cuando me dijeron que era verdad)**

** De verdad confío en este tipo, en cuatro años yo creo que levantará mucho chile, obviamente no volverá a ser lo que era, pero creo que él ayudará mucho.**

** Veo las noticias, y veo historias tan tristes. El otro día hablaron en la teletón de un hombre que sobrevivió al tsunami, pero que perdió a las dos mujeres mas importantes en su vida: su mujer y su hija bebé. Él tenía a su hija en brazos, estaban agarrados a un árbol, junto a su mujer, pero la ola le arrebató a su hija de sus manos y se la llevó, no podía hacer nada. Veia como la ola se llevaba a su mujer y a su hija y no pudo hacer nada para salvarlas. El era un enfermero, y pese a que perdio lo que mas quería, no dejo de ayudar a los demas, tal vez cuando él era el que necesitaba mas ayuda. Se convirtió en una especie de héroe en su ciudad. **

** Tal vez se preguntan que hace esta loca contando esas cosas que a nadie le importan, o que está exagerando!!!! QUE PARE YAA!**

** Pero, en la television veo tantos héreos para muchos, políticos, la gente de televisión que animaba los programas y hablaban sobre esto, presidentes de otros paises, la gente que sale hablando que sufre por chile pero no vive para nada lo que sucede, ellos son tachados de héroes.... pero pienso que personalmente los heroes son otros. **

** Fue ese hombre que perdió a su familia y siguió viviendo por ayudar al prójimo, fue el bombero que entró a un edificio derrumbándose para salvar vidas, cuando la suya peligraba; fueron los militares de todo Chile que dejan sus familias para cuidar de otros, fue esa madre que dejó a sus hijas solas en casa para ir al hospital, y en MEDIO DEL TERREMOTO dio a luz a su tercer hijo, fueron esos que ayudaban al resto cuando eran ellos los que necesitaban ayudan. Por eso escribo sobre ellos, xq no todos los reconocen, y ellos son los verdaderos héroes de Chile, y quería que ustedes lo supieran, simplemente eso.**

** Gracias a todos por su apoyo, por todo lo que han dicho, por haberme esperado. De verdad muchas gracias y espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. **

** (8) Recuerden sintonizar Radio Rossy... Mundo de Fics, Radio Rossy 92.3 (8)**


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

**Disclaimer, PoT no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, yo los tomé prestados. Los personajesque me pertenecen son Shin Echizen, Mike Brown, Miyo y Nadeshiko Daidouji. Paz!**

[][][][][]

-"Muy bien. Tres vueltas más y se pueden ir" –anunció Mike, a lo que el equipo de tenis masculino obedeció.

-"¿Ha sabido algo de la entrenadora Sumire, entrenador?" –preguntó Oishi,

-"Ayer estuve en su casa. Aún está enferma, no sé cuando pueda volver" –respondió Mike.

-"¿Aún enferma?" –preguntó Momo.

-"Sí, lo que sucede es que la fiebre le baja, pero luego vuelve a subir, en menos de tres días. Tiene dolores musculares, así que dudo que esté de vuelta pronto" –aclaró.

-"¿No había ido el lunes a la casa de los Ryuzaki, entrenador? Es raro que haya decidido ir al siguiente día también" –puntualizó Horio llegando.

-"El lunes había ido a visitar a Sakuno, Satoshi" –aclaró- "Bien, los veo mañana".

Horio miró fijamente el camino que tomó su entrenador. Vio a Sakuno aparecer y cómo ambos salían juntos de la escuela… solos.

-"¿No creen que el entrenador es muy cercano a Saku-chan?" –preguntó Momo, que había visto lo mismo que Horio.

-"La verdad si. Tal vez le guste la pequeña Ryuzaki" –sonrió Fuji- "Es una niña dulce y encantadora, pero ya tiene 15 años y es una jovencita muy atractiva"

-"¡Mou! ¡Así que Sakuno-chan está saliendo con el entrenador! –gritó Eiji emocionado.

-"¿No es muy joven para él?" –puntualizó Ryoma. No es que a él le importara, es sólo que había notado a Ryuzaki y a su entrenador muy juntos. Ya no iba a las prácticas para apoyar al equipo de tenis, ahora hablaba con el entrenador toda la santa tarde, pero mientras, lo ayudaba para que no la sacaran de ahí por distraer al entrenador tan seguido.

Tampoco es que le importara, pero se sentía extraño jugar sin tanto griterío. Desde que había llegado a Seigaku, los gritos de Ryuzaki y Osakada lo acompañaban en cada práctica. Tres años después, ya estaba muy acostumbrado. Era realmente extraño. ¿O… lo extrañaba? El doble uso de esa palabra lo confundió un poco.

No. Él no extrañaba los gritos, ¿Por qué los extrañaría? Incluso podía decir que era relajante practicar así. Sólo escuchando las pelotas al rebotar, las conversaciones de sus sempais, pajaritos cantando y la conversación de su entrenador con Ryuzaki.

-" Y bien, ¿Entonces al cine el viernes?" –preguntó el entrenador.

-"Por supuesto. ¿Pasas por mí?" –preguntó sonriéndole.

-"Claro. 8 en punto en la casa Ryuzaki" –agregó.

¿Es que a la entrenadora Ryuzaki no le importaba? Su entrenador tendría, no sé, ¿Unos 22 años? Tal vez 23. Pero Ryuzaki sólo tenía 15. Quince años. A él claramente no le importaba con quien estuviera ella, pero estar enamorada de un tenista profesional y con una vida, solamente a los 15 años, ¿No era muy tonto?

La conocía desde los 12 años, no quería que esa niña dulce y tierna pareciera una ramera por estar con el entrenador. Pero al parecer, él era el único que pensaba eso, ya que todos decían:

"Me alegro por Ryuzaki, se ve que está feliz"

"¿No crees que hacen una pareja encantadora?"

"¡Se ven tan tiernos juntos!"

"Me alegro por Ryuzaki, pero si se arrepiente, díganle al entrenador Brown que estoy disponible"

"¡Qué envidia! Ryuzaki se ha quedado con el pez más grande y gordo del mar, bueno, se lo merece. Ella es tan dulce"

"¿Es que acaso tú no estás feliz? Pues yo sí, sin ella en el camino, Long está libre"

"Yo hasta creo que son los _Bradgelina_ de Seigaku"

"¿Estás celoso, Echizen?"

Ése había sido Momo-sempai intentando molestarlo. ¿Realmente nadie notaba que la pareja Ryuzaki-Brown estaba mal?

[][][][][]

-"¿Me ayudas?"

-"No"

-"¿Me ayudas?"

-"No"

-"¿Me ayudas?"

-"No"

-"¿Me ayudas?"

-"Nadeshiko, ya te dije que no. ¿Por qué mejor no desempacas tus cosas mientras hago la cena?" –ofreció Sumire.

-"Una buena hermana me ayudaría" –puntualizó Nadeshiko.

-"No, una mujer loca lo haría" –agregó Sumire- Ahora sube.

Sumire vio a su hermana subir al segundo piso y ella entró a la cocina, dispuesta a preparar la cena. Estaba sacando la comida del horno cuando su nieta llegó.

-"¡Abuela, ya llegué!" –avisó Sakuno.

Se sintieron los pasos apresurados de alguien en el piso superior y pensó que podría ser su abuela necesitando ayuda. Se acercó a la escalera pero no tuvo tiempo de subir porque unos brazos la abrazaron con enorme alegría.

-"¡Sakuno! ¡Qué alegría me da verte! Has crecido tanto, mi niña" –dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-"Hola tía Nadeshiko" –saludó Sakuno un tanto aturdida por tantos abrazos y cariño.

Sólo había conocido a la hermana de su abuela hace un año en verano, Sumire y ella habían ido a visitarla por una semana. Era una mujer muy rica, era viuda, sólo tenía un hijo, pero él tenía 43 años.

La había visto sólo un par de veces en toda su vida. ¿Por qué tanto amor?

-"Sakuno, ¿Recuerdas a Nadeshiko? –preguntó Sakuno saliendo de la cocina.

-"Pues sí, es tu hermana, abuela" –sonrió Sakuno.

-"¡Qué ternura de nieta tienes, Sumire! –alabó Nadeshiko al tiempo que abrazaba a Sakuno.

Ella se sintió extraña por tanto amor y cariño de parte de un casi desconocido, pero no hizo nada. Ayudó a su abuela y colocó la mesa. Luego se sentaron a comer, mientras Sakuno se sentía intimidada por el repentino interés de su tía abuela en ella.

-"Sakuno, ¿Puedes ir por las compras mañana? Aún no me siento en condiciones para salir" –habló Sumire.

-"Hai" –respondió Sakuno rápidamente.

-"¿Qué tal si te acompaño, Sakuno? ¿No te molestaría?" –preguntó interesada Nadeshiko.

-"Pues la verdad, hermana, esperaba que te quedaras conmigo. Necesito tu ayuda aquí en casa" –interrumpió Sumire.

-"¿No te ayuda ya esa chica Miyu?" –respondió Nadeshiko.

-"Pues sí, pero no quiero abusar de ella con trabajos, bastante agradecida estoy de que se preocupe tanto por mi salud" –añadió Sumire.

-"Está bien, hermana" –dijo Nadeshiko soltando un suspiro.

[][][][][]

-"¿Alguna idea?" –preguntó Ryoma echado en la cama de Momoshiro con una Ponta en la mano.

-"Ninguna" –respondió Oishi.

-"¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Sólo es una vieja arrugada y molestosa, que tiene muchos modales" –acotó Eiji.

-"Si fueras tan molestoso como ella…" –suspiró Momoshiro, recordando la tarde anterior.

_Racconto_

_(si no saben lo que es, abajo pondré la descripción de un racconto, y por qué no puse el flashback)_

_-"¡ECHIZEEEN!" –gritó a todo pulmón entrando en la habitación de Ryoma._

_-"¿Sempais? ¿Cómo entraron aquí?" –dijo viendo un poco molesto la forma en que Eiji, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Oishi e Inui habían interrumpido su siesta._

_-"Tu prima Nanako nos dejó entrar, pero ella acaba de salir con tu madre, nyah. Tienes unas parientes muy bonitas, o'chibi" respondió Eiji emocionado._

_-"Cierra el pico, Kikumaru, es mi prima" –le respondió._

_-"¡¿Qué es todo este albogoto?! –dijo muy enojada la francesa._

_-"Ay no" –murmuró Ryoma._

_-"¿Quiénes son ustedes y pog qué han hecho tanto albogoto?" –preguntó aún enojada._

_-"Emm… pues nosotros…somos amigos de Ryoma" –respondió Momo entiendiendo de quien se trataba. La mujer de las pesadillas de Echizen._

_-"¿Es que acaso eso les da deguecho paga integumpig la tganquilidad de la casa? ¡Qué falta de modales! –exclamó Guiselle._

_-"Lo sentimos, nosotros…" –empezó a disculparse Oishi, pero fue interrumpido por la mujer._

_-"¡Ninguna palabga! Ya se que hagán paga compensag sus malos modales" –dijo sonriendo maliciosa._

_Minutos más tarde, los cinco sempais y Ryoma se encontraban limpiando la casa. Ryoma limpiaba los adornos(que eran demasiados), Eiji los vidrios, Inui los muebles, mientras que Kaidoh y Momoshiro limpiaban el piso de la casa. Todos estaban agotados, maldiciendo en voz baja haber hecho tanto alboroto, pero más que nada, maldiciendo a la única fémina presente en la casa, que no les quitaba el ojo de encima._

_-"Confirmado, Guiselle Botones es una mujer 100% odiosa" –afirmó Inui._

_-"Sssssshh" –fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta de Kaidoh._

_Fin Racconto._

-"Si fuera tan molestoso como ella…" –repitió Ryoma- "¡Eres un genio, Momo-sempai!"

-"¿Podrías decirle eso a mi madre, Echizen?" –preguntó feliz Momoshiro.

-"Ni en tus mejores sueños. Pero ya sé que debo hacer, necesitaré su ayuda" –respondió Ryoma.

[][][][][]

-"Verduras… listo. ¿Qué más falta?" –murmuraba Sakuno revisando la lista de compras frente al carro del supermercado- "…carnes. Eso es… por allá."

Se dirigió a la sección de carnicería y sacó un número para esperar. No faltaba mucho. Si se iba perdería el número, así que giró para retroceder un poco pero chocó con otro carro.

-"¡Gomen! ¡Gomen! Lo siento mucho" –se disculpó Sakuno sin ver a la otra persona.

-"No se preocupe" –respondió la voz de una mujer adulta.

-"De verdad lo siento mucho"

-"¿Eres de Seigaku? Me parece que ése es el uniforme que usan las chicas en el instituto" –dijo una adolescente que acompañaba a la mujer.

-"Etto…sí. Estoy en Segundo" –respondió Sakuno, pensando en que de algún lugar conocía a esas dos mujeres, eran tan familiares para ella.

-"¡Igual que Ryoma, tía!" –agregó feliz la chica.

-"¿Eres compañera de Echizen Ryoma?" –preguntó la mujer- "Por eso te me hacías familiar. Yo soy la madre de Ryoma, Rinko y ella es mi sobrina Nanako"

-"Es un gusto. La verdad veo más a Ryoma en los entrenamientos del equipo. Soy Sakuno Ryusaki. –sonrió Sakuno.

-" ¿Eres nieta de Sumire Ryuzaki? Me parece haberte visto en casa un par de veces " –apuntó Nanako.

-"Etto… sí, me ha tocado hacer un par de trabajos con Ryoma" –sonrió Sakuno.

-"Ryoma nunca lleva gente a casa, todos sus amigos llegan sin avisar, pero recuerdo haber escuchado sobre ti" –dijo Nanako, a lo que Sakuno se sonrojó, Ryoma había comentado sobre sus visitas.

-"Es verdad. Pero menos gente va ahora que esta la señora Guiselle" –suspiró Rinko.

-"Podrías ir uno de estos días a casa, Sakuno. Nos gustaría conocer a al menos una de las amigas de Ryoma" –le sonrió Nanako.

-"Nos gustaría mucho tu visita, Sakuno. Te esperaremos en casa, podrías venir con Sumire, hace mucho no hablo con ella" –le sonrió Rinko.

-"Le hablaré a mi abuela sobre su invitación" –agradeció Sakuno.

-"Aquí están los huevos, Nanako" –dijo Ryoma llegando con dos cajas.

-"Al fin llegas. Mira quien está con nosotras, Sakuno Ryusaki, tu compañera"

Ryoma la observó y la saludó. Sakuno se sonrojó, a lo que Nanako sonrió, notando los sentimientos de Sakuno.

Ryusaki estaba tan avergonzada que casi salió corriendo a buscar la carne, puesto que ya estaba su número. Sakuno revisó la lista y el carro repleto de cosas y verificó que no le faltara nada. Luego de eso fue a la caja y pagó por todo.

Al salir se encontró con la familia Echizen.

-"Así que ya te vas. Bueno Sakuno, fue un gusto conocerte. Te esperamos en casa" –le dijo Rinko.

-"¿No llevas muchas cosas, Sakuno? No podrás cargarlas sola. Ryoma, ¿Por qué no ayudas a Ryuzaki-chan?" –preguntó Nanako.

-"Oh, no se preocupen, mi casa esta a unas cuantas calles de aquí" –sonrió nerviosa Sakuno ante la idea de ser acompañada por el adolescente.

-"Pero Sakuno, son muchas cosas las que llevas, demasiadas diría yo. No sé que pensaba Sumire cuando te envió sola" –rió Rinko pensando en Sumire- "Nosotras llevamos pocas, deja que Ryoma te acompañe"

-"Pues por mí estaría bien" –sonrió Sakuno, recordando que no debía ser tan tímida.

-"Yo tampoco tengo problema" –soltó de repente Ryoma, sorprendiéndose a si mismo.

-"Pues te esperamos en casa, hijo. Espero volver a verte, Sakuno. Adiós" –se despidió Rinko, al igual que su sobrina.

-"Etto…" –no pudo evitar decir Sakuno, estaba sola con su prínipe.

-"Déjame ayudarte"

Ryoma tomó una buena cantidad de bolsas y Sakuno otras. Por Dios. ¡Estaba caminando con Ryoma Echizen!

Estaban solos, camino a su casa. Su príncipe, la ayudaba. Sonreía feliz para sus adentros. Esta definitivamente sería una de las mejores tardes de su vida… y aún no terminaba.

[][][][][]

Gracias a todas por sus reviews! De verdad me han servido mucho. Gracias a todas por leer y sigan sintonizando radio Rossy porque…. El capitulo cinco de _My pretty Teacher_! Radio Rossy! 92.3 Fm!

Jajajajajaja

Bueno, por lo del Racconto...

Flashback: tal como lo dice, _Flash_ es rápido y _back_ es volver, atrás o vuelta. En otras palabras, es una vuelta al pasado rápida y fugaz, sin mostrar muchos detalles de lo ocurrido, sino más bien el hecho mas importante, una palabra, una imagen, un lugar, pero sin detallar el resto.

Racconto: visita al pasado prolongada, es decir, muestra más detalles. Palabras, acciones, lugares pueden pasar desapercibidas en un flashback, pero son notadas en un racconto. Por ej, en los fanfic estaría mal llamar _Flashback_ cuando un personaje recuerda algo que pasó, si es que muestra cosas más detalladas y _**no** tan relevantes, pero que son mostradas _en este recuerdo del pasado.

Por ejemplo, el de ahora es un racconto, xq detallé cosas, como cada cosa que dijeron, cada acción, y la tarea que le tocó a cada uno para limpiar la casa, eso es mas detallado. De ser un flashback, simplemente habría dicho que Ryoma recibió la visita de sus amigos y que por hacer alboroto tuvieron que limpiar la casa, lo que provocó odio en contra de la profesora.

Espero haber aclarado dudas, xq en el colegio publiqué una historia y usé el Racconto, después mi compañeros me preguntaban que era eso, entonces ahora aclaro todo antes.


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer, PoT no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, yo los tomé prestados. Los personajesque me pertenecen so****n Shin Echizen, Mike Brown, Miyu y Nadeshiko Daidouji. Paz!**

[][][][][]

Pensándolo bien, ella no llevaba ni la mitad de lo que llevaba su príncipe. Pero él no parecía esforzarse al cargar tanto. Sonrió.

¿Qué parte de _caminando a solas con Ryoma Echizen_ es la que aún no entienden?

A él parecía no inmutarle mucho. Pero ella no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del tenista.

¿Cómo empezar esa conversación con Ryuzaki?

Estaba claro, y todos escuchen bien, que éstas son las razones por las que Ryoma Echizen está preocupado por Sakuno Ryuzaki:

Él conocía a Ryuzaki Sakuno desde que tenía 12 años, de hecho, la primera persona de Seigaku que conoció, aparte de la entrenadora, que ya conocía a sus padres.

A él no le importaba Ryuzaki, o no se dio cuenta.

Ryuzaki, había asistido a TODOS y cada uno de sus partidos, sin excepción.

Ryuzaki lo había apoyado en cada uno de ellos.

Él había escuchado los gritos de Ryuzaki durante todos sus partidos, su voz, había sentido su prescencia, había sentido su olor, y sus ánimos, sus palabras de apoyo.

Bueno, 3 años, es MUCHO tiempo.

Y como es muucho tiempo, él se había acostumbrado.

Ryoma Echizen ya estaba acostumbrado a Sakuno Ryuzaki, a sus gritos, a su voz, a su presencia…durante ¡tres años!

Había ganado todos sus partidos en esos tres años(obviando los de su padre)

Jugar un partido sin escuchar ya esas acostumbradas condiciones…se sentía raro.

Se desconcentraba, y buscaba algo, pero no lo encontraba, y no jugaba bien. Era frustante. ¿Y por qué ya no escuchaba los gritos de Ryuzaki?

Porque Ryuzaki estaba mas concentrada en su entrenador, y no en su partido.

O sea, tenía que acabar con eso de su entrenador y Ryuzaki de una vez por todas. De todos modos, Ryuzaki era muy joven para el entrenador, él conocía a Ryuzaki desde mucho antes que su entrenador, por tanto, le pertenecía.

¡! _(Tan!)_

…

…

…

…

…

¿?(_Tan!)_

…

…

…

…

…

¡!_(Tan!)_

…

…

…

…

…

¿?_(Tan Tan!)_

…

…

…

…

…

¡¿?_(__**Tan Tan Taaaan!)**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡¿Qué Ryuzaki QUE?

¿Qué m¡erda estaba pensando? ¿Qué Ryuzaki le pertenecía? ¿Desde cuándo?

Se quiso dar una patada por la estupidez que pensaba. Había ido lejos con ese comentario. Pero sólo con ese comentario, por que el resto era verdad.

La miró de reojo, iba muy tranquila mirando hacia el frente, sin percatarse de nada de lo que a Echizen le ocurría.

El sonido de un teléfono celular los sacó de sus mundos. Sakuno revisó en su bolso y sacó su teléfono. Era un mensaje de texto. Sonrió al observar la pantalla.

-"Mike-kun…" –susurró sonriendo Sakuno,

-"¿Quién es Mike?" –preguntó Ryoma fingiendo desinterés. Ya tenía que lidiar con su entrenador y ahora otro tipo más, si seguía así, nunca volvería a tener un entrenamiento decente.

-"El entrenador Brown. Su nombre es Michael…¿No lo recordabas?" –interrogó Sakuno.

-"Pues no… yo le digo entrenador. Veo que tienes una buena relación con él" –dijo buscando la forma para plantear su idea.

-"Sí, bueno… es el primo de mi mejor amiga y vive con ella, lo veo siempre, incluso en mi casa y en la escuela. Además, Mike-kun es una gran persona, es muy amable y me ayuda mucho" –respondió sonriendo Sakuno. Su sonrisa cambió a un sonrojo, cuando su mano y la de Ryoma se habían rozado.

-"¿Sólo eso?" –siguió preguntando.

Sakuno lo miró confundida. ¿Desde cuando su príncipe mostraba tanto interés en ella? ¿O al menos en alguna conversación?

-"Eso creo, Ryoma-kun. ¿Sucede algo?"

Demonios. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Un _eso creo._

-"Pues…si. Por la escuela se anda rumoreando que tú y el entrenador salen…como pareja" –le respondió Ryoma.

Ryuzaki paró en seco. ¿Decían sus amigos eso de ella? ¿Podría su Príncipe intentar engañarla con eso?

-"Es… ¿Enserio?" –quiso saber Sakuno.

-"¿Te molesta? Lo lamento, no debí comentarlo" –se disculpó.

-"No, no me molesta. Si ellos creen que somos pareja, bien por ellos. Y si no lo creen, está bien también. Si fuera verdad o mentira no afectaría a nadie" –le sonrió Sakuno.

"_Excepto a mí"_, quiso decir Ryoma.

-"Eso es muy maduro" –había sido suficiente, el día de hoy no lograría nada siguiendo en el tema con Ryuzaki. Sintió que nuevamente sus manos se rozaban.

El dorso de la mano de Ryuzaki era suave, muy suave.

-"Creo que esta ha sido la plática mas larga que hemos tenido nunca" -apuntó Sakuno sonriendo, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos en cuanto a los roces de sus manos.

-"Hmpf" –le respondió él.

-"¿Aún sigue en pie lo de la boda, Ryoma-kun? –quiso saber la chica.

-"Creo que sí. Estoy tomando unas clases con una anciana odiosa, pero no creo que dure mucho"

-"Creo que con quien estés, será muy afortunada" –le sonrió.

Él la miró. Ryuzaki no era tan mala. Sin tanto sonrojo ni titubeos, se podía tener una plática normal con ella.

-"Ésta es mi casa" –le indicó Sakuno cuando estuvieron frente a ella.

-"Ya la conocía, Ryuzaki" –se rió Ryoma, Sakuno se sonrojó al recordar que su Príncipe ya había estado ahí muchas veces.

Entraron a la casa y Sakuno le pidió a Ryoma que dejara las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Miyu apareció y Ryoma se ofreció a guardar algunas cosas, al darse cuenta de que Ryuzaki había comprado muchas Ponta's.

Al acomodar la mayoría de las cosas Sakuno le ofreció a Ryoma té y galletas, pero él prefirió una Ponta. (Quee raroo!)

Pasado un rato, Ryoma se marchó, argumentando que le había prometido a su madre volver temprano, mientras seguía pensando que las manos de Ryuzaki eran suaves.

[][][][][]

Una semana después

[][][][][]

Colgó el teléfono agotado. Ya estaba todo organizado, las cooperaciones de cada uno. La de Inui sería importante, era una parte que nunca olvidaría. E incluso tenía fecha.

Guiselle Botones nunca volvería a esa casa, quizás, no volvería a Japón. Se había fijado mucho en ella en las últimas semanas. Ya sabía que cosas le desagradaban, que cosas odiaba, y qué la haría volver a su casa embrujada en Francia y nunca volver a aparecer.

Esa noche, Ryoma durmió feliz y en paz.

[][][][][]

-"¿Cómo crees que lo tomará?" –le reguntó Mike.

-"Horrible" –murmuró Sakuno.

-"No quiero ser yo el que le de la noticia" –susurró él también.

-"Pues no lo seremos ni tu ni yo, pero quiero estar con ella" –le dijo.

-"¿Quién lo hará?" –le preguntó Tomoka.

-"El director Shin lo hará pasado mañana en la tarde" –le respondió Mike a su prima.

-"Es una pena" –susurró Sakuno triste por su abuela.

Mike la rodeó con sus brazos y ella le respondió. ¿Qué sería después de eso?

[][][][][]

Dos Días Después.

[][][][][]

Guiselle Botones entró en la residencia Echizen luego de venir desde el centro. Había comprado unas cuantas velas aromáticas y jabones frutales. Claro, en Francia eran mucho mejores, más exquisitos, las fragancias y texturas eran suaves y tranquilizantes, pero debería conformarse con eso por un tiempo.

Al entrar recordó que sus jefes habían salido a visitar a unos cuantos familiares por el día, que Nanako estaría en la universidad en la tarde y que su alumno llegaría en un par de horas. Así que estaba sola.

Llegó hasta su habitación y sus ojos se desorbitaron.

Estaba arruinada. Habían huellas de lodo de la pata de un gato por todas las paredes y el techo. Había un olor asqueroso que inundaba la habitación. Eran sus perfumes que habían sido derramados y mezclados entre ellos, formando una repugnante fragancia. Su ropa estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, su cama estaba deshecha, y de entre las sábanas de seda importadas salió una cabeza verde llena de escamas. Guiselle ahogó un grito de horror.

¡¿Quién había hecho eso?

Caminó a paso apresurado a la sala y encontró a Ryoma saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de jugo en la mano.

Guiselle venía casi sin respirar, estaba roja y le costaba inhalar, estaba ahogándose. Sonrió para sus adentros. Cualquier persona habría simplemente gritado, espantado o enojado, pero Guiselle estaba muriéndose. La sensación de asco en ella era notoria, parecía a punto de vomitar. ¡Que exagerada era!

-"Gyoma… ah…ahhhh" –le llamó.

Fingió preocupación poniendo una mano sobre su hombro intentando tranquilizarla y le ofreció su vaso de jugo.

El juego aún no terminaba.

Guiselle bebió el contenido del vaso y tragó. Sintió un sabor asqueroso, repugnante y acido bajando por su garganta. Su cara se puso azul, y sintió unas ganas terribles de vomitar. Ryoma sólo quería poder empezar a reír a carcajadas, agradecería mucho a Inui por ese jugo.

Ella entró al baño corriendo. Levantó la tapa del retrete y lo que vio fue asqueroso. El agua era verde… ¿O quizá café? Chorreaba por todos lados un líquido café y un olor a pescado le inundó la nariz.

Su delicado estómago francés no pudo soportar más y vomitó. Era tan asqueroso sentir la bilis en su boca, que siguió vomitando.

Levantó la cara y vio su reflejo en el espejo.

Esperen un momento, ¿Ese no era su lápiz labial rojo carmín nº 3? ¡Alguien había escrito con él en el espejo! Y con una caligrafía espantosa se encontró con un "¡Largo de aquí, Butons!" (Que debió ser Eiji, que todavía no sabía que el apellido de la francesa se escribía _Botones_, pero se pronunciaba _Butons_)

Tras ella estaba Ryoma Echizen, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-"¿¡Qué has hecho, _enfant du diable_ !" –gritó ya desesperada y enfurecida Guiselle.

-"De verdad no acostumbro a hacer esto, señora. Nunca lo imaginaría" –respondió él con su típico tono- "Pero ya no lo soportaré. Usted se irá de aquí, y nunca más volverá a esta casa, o Japón"

-"Oblígueme, joven Gyoma. Sus padges se entegagán de esto y usted sufgigá las consecuencias de sus actos" –sonrió maliciosa.

-"No lo harán" –le sonrió Ryoma, quién caminó hasta el patió, percatándose de que Momo y Kaoru estaban en la habitación de Guiselle, y que Inui acababa de entrar silenciosamente al baño, justo después de que Guiselle saliera.

-¡Tú! ¡Detente ahí! –dijo cuando estuvieron en el patio.

Ryoma, muy obediente, dio media vuelta y vio a Eiji en el techo, sosteniendo una cubeta. Guiselle Botones le gritaba, amenazaba al adolescente. Si bien es cierto ella es muy educada, se habían dado cuenta de que no soportaría tales cosas, porque era asquienta.

Ryoma miró a Eiji y levantó una ceja, que era la señal. Eiji arrojó el contenido de la cubeta a Guiselle y ésta gritó.

-"¡Dime que es agua!" –gritó desesperada Guiselle.

-"Eso quisieras" –mintió Ryoma.

Guiselle Botones dio un grito espeluznante y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta principal de la casa, sin ver que Ryoma tomaba a Karupin en brazos mientras Eiji traía una fuente con agua.

En la salida, Rinko y Nanjiroh pudieron apreciar a una francesa mojada, embarrada, asqueada, gritando enfurecida.

-"¡Su hijo es un _délinquant_! –les gritó- "Ese joven nunca podrá seg un caballego, es un caso pegdido!"

Y eso fue lo último que escucharon de la boca de Guiselle Botones. Rinko quedó consternada, y Nanjiroh sólo pensó en cómo castigar esta vez a su hijo menor.

Pero al entrar a la casa, no vieron nada anormal. Todo estaba perfecto, ordenado y limpio. Fueron a buscar a Ryoma a su habitación y no vieron nada fuera de lo normal. El baño estaba limpio, los pasillos bien aseados, la habitación de Guiselle apestaba a incienso, pero estaba muy limpia. Se dijeron que el problma debía estar en el patio, junto a su hijo.

Pero al abrir la puerta, sólo estaba Ryoma empapado, intentando darle un baño a Karupin.

[][][][][]

Miyu se había ido hace un rato, mientras que Sakuno le daba un plato de sopa a su abuela mientras que Mike y Tomoka le hablaban de lo bien que el equipo estaba, y lo preocupados que estaban por ella.

El timbre sonó y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakuno. A los pocos minutos Nadeshiko entró a la espaciosa habitación junto con un hombre de unos 49 años, el señor Shin.

Él la miró con la mirada triste y apenada y no pudo articular palabra. Extrajo de su chaqueta un sobre blanco, y lentamente se lo extendió a Sumire.

La anciana lo miró con unos ojos tristes, que había comprendido todo desde que su jefe entró al cuarto.

Ese lindo sobre blanco contenía algo que la separaría de su equipo, su **jubilación**.

[][][][][]

Bueno chicas este fue el capitulo 5!

Gracias a todas por dejar review ! Me hace sentir muy bien el saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo y que recibo su apoyo! Eso me inspira

Y bueno desde este capitulo, como adelanto, les voya decir que se pone mas **Ryosaku! 3 **

Bueno gracias por sintonizar Radio Rossy ....! (SE ME OLVIDO LA SINTONIAA! XD )

jajajaja bueno gracias por todo, deje reviews!

Rossy!


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6.

**Disclaimer, PoT no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, yo los tomé prestados. Los personajesque me pertenecen son Shin Echizen, Mike Brown, Miyu y Nadeshiko Daidouji. Paz!**

[][][][][]

-"Entonces, ¿Ella simplemente dijo que no le pagábamos suficiente por educarte?" –le preguntó Rinko, intentando entender el motivo del por qué la francesa se había ido.

-"Hmpf" –le respondió Ryoma, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-"Vaya, sabía que eras maleducado" –le reprochó su padre- "Pero nunca pensé que a tal punto de que ella pensara que era demasiado. ¿No había dicho que era una profesional?"

-"¿Qué haremos ahora?" –se preguntó Rinko- "Además, tu tío vendrá de visita mañana por la mañana. No quiero ver la cara que ponga cuando sepa esto"

-"Demonios. Bien, vamos a fingir que Ryoma si tiene una maestra. A lo que se vaya el viejo te conseguiremos una. ¿No tienes alguna amiguita que quiera hacerte el favor?" –preguntó Nanjiroh pícaramente, pensando en lindas quinceañeras durante todo el día en su casa.

-"¡Eso es! A una de tus amigas no podrás hacerle nada, Ryoma"

-"No tengo amigas. Sólo hablo con los del equipo de tenis" –puntualizó Ryoma.

-"Amargado" –reprochó aburrido Nanijroh, desechando la idea de tener a las jovencitas por su casa.

-"¿Y qué me dices de Ryuzaki Sakuno? La nieta de tu entrenadora, es una niña encantadora, muy educada, es una señorita" –dijo con una sonrisa Rinko, a sus ojos Sakuno se veía como la hija que no había tenido. Bueno, tenía una sobrina, pero ella se era una joven universitaria, no le gustaría tener a una mujer adulta tras de ella todo el tiempo.

-"Bien pensado, Rinko. Porque, si le haces algo a esa niña, ten por seguro que Sumirecita vendrá a cortarte tu amigo más rápido de lo que piensas" –sonrió Nanjiroh, amenazando a su hijo.

-"No creo que Ryuzaki acepte" –dijo Ryoma tratando de evadir la situación.

-"Me gustaría proponérselo yo misma, Ryoma. Mañana por la tarde le pediré a Sumire el favor" –le sonrió Rinko.

Genial, se libraba de una, y ahora venía otra.

[][][][][]

El lunes por la mañana, la casa Ryuzaki estaba silenciosa y tranquila, parecía que ninguna de sus habitantes estuviera ahí realmente. Sakuno se había levantado silenciosa, había preparado su desayuno y su almuerzo silenciosamente, al poco rato había bajado su tía, quién la ayudó, sin decir nada.

¿Qué decir? Ambas sabían lo importante que era el club de tenis de Seigaku para Sumire, y que se lo hayan arrebatado debía ser un golpe duro. Sakuno terminó de empaquetar su almuerzo al tiempo que Nadeshiko terminaba de de preparar el desayuno.

El silencio fue roto por la voz de la Ryuzaki mediana, Sumire Ryuzaki.

-"Buenos días. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?" –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-"Es desayuno japonés típico, como le gusta a la Tía Nadeshiko, ella lo preparó" –le respondió Sakuno devolviéndole la sonrisa, aunque extrañada porque estuviera tan feliz.

-"No se que tan bueno esté, Nadeshiko no cocina desde los 15" –se burló la ex entrenadora sentándose en la mesa.

-"No seas tan mala, apuesto que estará delicioso" –se quejó Nadeshiko.

Se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer. Era verdad que Nadeshiko no cocinaba desde hace casi 15 años, pero TAN mal no estaba, solo se quemó un poco. La conversación fue normal, como si nada hubiera pasado., cosa que extrañó a Nadeshiko y Sakuno, pero no dijeron nada.

[][][][][]

-"¡Niño malcriado! ¡Levántate!"

Con esas palabras Ryoma se desperezó y se volvió a su progenitor, que le gritaba desde la puerta. Lo miró con los ojos medio abiertos, esperando una buena razón para que lo despertaran.

-"¿No piensas ir a la escuela? Vas a llegar tarde, muchacho. Tu madre me mandó a decirte que llegues temprano hoy, al terminar las clases te vienes directo a casa, el tío estará aquí hoy. Así que espero que te comportes. ¡Ahora levántate!"

Y con la mirada perdida y somnolienta, Ryoma se levantó, ignoró a su padre y se dirigió al baño, rascándose la cabeza y pensando en qué desayunaría.

[][][][][]

El timbre sonó, y despegando su mirada del libro que leía, Sumire se levantó. No esperaba visitas, recién eras las 12 y media de la mañana. Sakuno no estaba y Nadeshiko no volvería hasta el almuerzo.

Al abrir la puerta, la delicada figura de Rinko Echizen la esperaba. Se sorprendió mucho al verla, la conocía desde que Rinko y Nanjiroh tenían sólo 15 años, cuando empezaron a ser novios y Sumire era la entrenadora de Nanjiroh. Ahora era una hermosa mujer, joven y delicada. Seguía pensando que el cabezahueca de Nanjiroh no la merecía.

-"¿Cómo has estado? No he sabido de ti en tanto tiempo, Rinko. Lo único que se es a través de Ryoma y Nanjiroh, entenderás que eso no es mucho" –le sonrió Rinko.

-"Entiendo. Pero he estado bien, mi familia está sanay feliz, no puedo pedir más" –le respondió.

-"Me alegro mucho"

-"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sigues entrenando los tenistas de Seigaku?" –preguntó bebiendo un poco de té.

-"Dejé de hacerlo hace unas semanas, estoy muy vieja para ocuparme de esos jóvenes" -le respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Lo lamento tanto, se cuánto te gustaba hacerlo" –lamentó Rinko.

-"No te voy a mentir, me dolió tener que separarme de los chicos, ellos aún no lo saben. Pero los dejo en excelentes manos" –dijo la anciana.

-"Me alegra oírte así"

La conversación fluyó largo rato, hasta que Rinko empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa y Sumire lo notó. Luego de pedirle que le dijera qué le incomodaba, Rinko le pidió ese favor.

-"¿Podrías dejarla? Se que Ryoma es impertinente y maleducado, pero he notado que a tu nieta la respeta" –explicó Rinko.

Pero no mencionó la causa, y Sumire no la preguntó, simplemente pensó que era una alternativa de Rinko para cambiar la actitud de su hijo.

-"Y no te preocupes, Sumire. Ryoma es un muchacho con hormonas y que tu nieta es una muchacha encantadora, pero me encargaré de que no la toque. Estaré con ellos en casa, y con Nanjiroh ahí no creo que se atreva a hacerlo".

-"Está bien, Rinko. Estoy segura de que a Sakuno le gustará ayudarte, yo misma se lo pediré apenas llegue de la escuela".

-"Muchas gracias, Sumire" –agradeció Rinko.

-"No es nada"

-"¿Podría Sakuno ir esta tarde a nuestra casa? Me gustaría que estuviera ahí cuando se lo explique a Ryoma. Si se hace muy tarde, me preocuparé de que la acompañen de vuelta".

-"No hay problema, Sakuno me dijo esta mañana que hoy no tenía planes

-"Debo irme. Me gustaría que mañana cenaras con nosotros. Yo misma cocinaré, sería agradable que tú y Sakuno nos acompañaran" –sonrió Rinko.

-"Lo siento, Rinko, pero es que mi hermana se está quedando acá y …" –no alcanzó a terminar Sumire.

-"Ese no es un problema, Sumire, ella también esta invitada. ¿Te parece a las 8? –preguntó.

-"A las ocho es perfecto" –le agradeció Sumire.

-"Muchas gracias por todo Sumire, no vemos mañana".

-"Nos vemos"

[][][][][]

Los ojos le pesaban. Sólo oía, pero no escuchaba. Sentía la voz de su profesor, un cálido viento entrando por la ventana y mezclándose con el olor a vainilla de Ryuzaki, que estaba frente a él, dándole la espalda.

Un joven entró a la clase pero Ryoma no lo miró, le entregó una nota al profesor, tiempo que utilizó para acomodar su mochila para usarla como cojín. Pero se despertó de un salto al escuchar algo sobre el club de tennis.

-"Se informa a todo el alumnado perteneciente al Club de Tenis, que el presente día lunes los entrenamientos quedan cancelados por motivo de fuerza mayor. Todas las demás actividades quedan intactas. También se informa que el día martes, las clases estarán suspendidas por la inspección de Sanidad y Salud del Gobierno, La Dirección" –leyó el profesor.

¿Qué? Demonios, pensaba descargarse ese día con un fuerte partido contra Momoshiro. Pero ahora, en vez de eso, tendría que ir derecho a ver a ese viejo anticuado. Pero al menos no tendría que venir mañana a clases.

Escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos y se calmó con el olor a vainilla que lo rodeaba. Se mantuvo así largo rato, hasta que sintió el olor a vainilla más cerca de él. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Sakuno Ryuzaki tocando su brazo.

-"La clase entera ha salido ya, Ryoma-kun, es hora de almorzar" –le informó Ryuzaki, y en efecto, el salón estaba vacío, sólo estaban ellos.

-"Hmpf"

Sakuno abandonó el salón rápidamente, pero él había pensado que lo esperaría. Se dirigió a la máquina y compró un Ponta. Una niña, dos años menor que él y de cabello muy negro, se acercó y le pasó un paquete, con la cabeza gacha. Al recibirlo, ella salió corriendo, sin explicación alguna.

Sin abrir el paquete, se dirigió a ala azotea. Allí descubrió que era un almuerzo. Esa era la única parte buena de tener un club de fans.

[][][][][]

-"Gracias por acompañarme a casa" –agradeció Sakuno.

-"No es nada" –le sonrió Tomoka.

-"¿Irás a almorzar mañana a casa, cierto? –le preguntó Mike.

-"Hai. Los veo mañana" –respondió Sakuno.

-"Adiós" –respondieron al unísimo Tomoka y Mike.

Entró rápidamente a la casa y se sacó los zapatos, cambiándolos por unas zapatillas de levantarse. Dejó su mochila en la habitación, saludó a su abuela y a su tía.

-"Tengo que pedirte un favor, Sakuno" –le informó Sumire.

-"Claro. ¿Qué es?"

-"Rinko Echizen vino hoy en la mañana. Me ha pedido tu ayuda"

-"¿Mi ayuda?" –se impresionó Sakuno.

-"Verás, Rinko quiere poder manejar un poco más a su hijo, quiere que sea más educado. Lo ha intentado, pero no lo logró. Piensa que a una de sus amigas Ryoma no podrá faltarle el respeto, cree que eres la indicada" –explicó Sumire.

-"Vaya. Me encantaría ayudar, pero no sé cómo" –se excusó Sakuno.

-"No te preocupes, Rinko te explicará hoy" –informó.

-"¿Hoy? ¿Ya lo tenían planeado? –rió Sakuno- Está bien. ¿A que hora debo ir?"

-"En un par de horas. ¿Por qué haces tus tareas y vas a arreglarte?"

-"Está bien"

Terminó sus tareas rápidamente. La idea de ir a la casa de Ryoma y pasar la tarde entera con él la tenía emocionada. Sería como el día que la acompañó con las bolsas del mercado, cuando sus manos se rozaron con las grandes y fuertes del tenista…

Debía dejar de pensar en eso, se reprochó. Sacó de su closet una falda blanca, unas pantys color piel, una polera roja larga y una chaqueta blanca. Se puso unas converse y echó en un pequeño bolso rojo las llaves de la casa, su celular, su billetera, un Mp4 y un pañuelo. Luego se baño y se vistió. Después de despedirse de su abuela, partió hecha un manojo de nervios hacia la residencia Echizen.

[][][][][]

Se sorprendió de llegar tan temprano a casa. Al llegar, su madre lo había mandado directamente a la ducha. Tenía que aceptar que se había demorado más de lo normal, se había puesto a jugar con Karupin y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Sintió el timbre de la casa y pensó que su tío ya había llegado. Su madre pasó por fuera de la habitación y preguntó si estaba listo, y él obviamente mintió.

Se amarró una toalla a la cadera y empezó a dejar sobre su cama la ropa que usaría. Sintió una voz fuerza de su cuarto y la puerta rápidamente se abrió y se cerró, sin voltearse escuchó la voz de su madre decir "¡Vuelvo enseguida" y la puerta se cerró nuevamente.

Al girarse, se encontró con Sakuno Ryuzaki en su habitación, sonrojada, que al verlo inmediatamente bajó la mirada. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Y qué hacía ahí?

[][][][][]

¡Por Kami! Ante a ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Ryoma Echizen, sólo con una tolla para cubrirse, con el cuerpo y el cabello mojado aún, las gotas perleadas se esparcían por su pecho, él estaba mirándola, y ella ahí parada sin saber qué hacer.

-"¡LO SIENTO!" –se giró Sakuno, e intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

-"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" –preguntó Ryoma sorprendido, sin importarle estar prácticamente desnudo.

-"Lo siento, cuando llegué tu madre me trajo hasta aquí rápidamente y me dijo que la esperara. ¡Yo no sabía que ésta era tu habitación!" –le respondió Sakuno mirando hacia la puerta, ¿La señora Echizen la había cerrado con seguro?

-"Hmpf. ¿Estás nerviosa?" –se rió, hacía algún tiempo no veía a esa Sakuno.

-"¡Sí! Digo, no… hay pues, ¡Estás desnudo!" –se sonrojó aún más.

Bueno, esto realmente se ponía divertido.

* * *

Chicas lo siento mucho por la espera!

Lo prometido es deuda! Aqui esta el capitulo, y no se preocupen, estoy trabajndo en más.

Lamento mucho la espera, pero no podía actualizar con mi computador en las condiciones en que se encontraba. Pero muchas gracias por su apoyo y por los reviews, en serio gracias! Es gratificante para uno saber que cuando haces algo a la gente le agrada. =)

¿Quieren saber algo? En mi opinión, esto se esta poniendo bueno, me refiero a mejor de lo que estaba. Se viene mas Ryosaku, mas romance y más drama, pues creo que las bases ya están puestas en la nove, así que no se lo pierdan! Dejen sus reviews!

Recuerden sintonizar _Radio Rossy! 92.3 FM! _(creo que así era jajajajaja )


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

**Disclaimer, PoT no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, yo los tomé prestados. Los personajesque me pertenecen son Shin Echizen, Mike Brown, Miyu y Nadeshiko Daidouji. Paz!**

[][][][][]

Sakuno retrocedió unos pasos. Estaba temblando, muerta de la vergüenza, sin saber qué hacer, de seguro luego se arrepentiría. Se apoyó contra la puerta con la mirada hacia un lado, evitando mirar a Ryoma Echizen, desnudo frente a ella.

-"No puedo creer que tengas vergüenza. Es como si estuviera en traje de baño, y ya me has visto de esa forma, Ryusaki" –le dijo.

-"Es… diferente. Tápate, por favor" –le pidió con un hilo de voz.

-"¿Por qué?" –se acercó a ella.

No sabía por qué se acercaba, pero el tener a Ryusaki en su habitación nerviosa y sonrojada, le gustaba, y más aún si era por él. Era como antes, como antes de su _entrenador._

Mientras sonreía y pensaba aquello, se iba acercando, pero al recordar a su entrenador, pegó su cuerpo al de ella. Sintió como Ryuzaki paraba de respirar, él apoyó sus antebrazos en la puerta, rodeándola. Bajó un poco la cabeza, sentía el aroma de vainilla de Ryuzaki, y aquello le agradaba. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sakuno y soltó un suspiro. De repente, aquello le resultaba tan cómodo y agradable.

Pero Sakuno contenía la respiración. Sentía el varonil aroma de Ryoma rodeándola, su cuerpo desnudo y cálido junto al de ella.

Ryoma ladeó la cabeza y empezó a acariciar el cuello de Sakuno con la nariz. Su cuello era suave, tibio, y emanaba un olor a vainilla, y el pelo de ella le habia cosqillas en la frente.

Sakuno no resistió la tentación y levantó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de Ryoma, y empezó a acariciar su cabello. Enredó sus dedos, sintiendo el cabello húmedo y suave del prodigio entre sus dedos.

Repentinamente, ya no era la nariz de Ryoma la que acariciaba su cuello, sino los labios entreabiertos de Echizen. No la besaba, simplemente la acariciaba, de una manera suave, sutil y cálida.

Un ruido de llaves los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, rápidamente sintieron que la puerta los empujaba, separándolos. Ante ellos estaba la figura de Rinko Echizen y su sobrina.

-"¡Ryoma!" –gritó Rinko- "¡¿Qué haces vestido asi?"

Ella estaba casi espantada, al dejar a Saluno en la habitación, pensaba que su hijo ya estaba listo, vestido, no en toalla y empapado, como lo encontró.

Nanako ahogó la risa mientras Sakuno bajaba la vista, sonrojada.

-"¡Me dijiste que estabas listo! Yo traje a Ryuzaki y tu estás desnudo" –le gritó.

-"Creí que me regañarías" –le respondió tranquilo.

-"Pues ahora sí lo haré, muchacho. ¡Encerrarte con Ryuzaki…! ¡Dios! …" –suspiró.

-"Lo siento mucho, señora Echizen, yo/" –se intentó disculpar Sakuno.

-"No te preocupes, linda. No es tu culpa, fue mía y de este cabeza dura que tengo como hijo" –le respondió Rinko,

-"Tía, el señor Echizen llegará pronto" –le advirtió Nanako.

-"Es cierto. Ryoma, termina de vestirte, por favor. Te quiero listo en 5 minutos" –ordenó la mujer.

Luego invitó a Sakuno a la sala y bajaron en compañía de Nanako. El ex jugador profesional de tenis se encontraba tendido en el sofá leyendo el periódico. A Sakuno le pareció un hombre muy culto, se encontraba verdaderamente muy concentrado en su lectura, tanto que ni siquiera notó la presencia de las tres féminas en la habitación.

-"Sakuno, es bien conocido ya el arreglo del matrimonio de Ryoma, sabemos que es joven pero no nos queda alternativa" –suspiró- "Pero en cuanto a modales… Ryoma es un caso duro"

Rinko pensó en dar el ejemplo de Giselle Botones, pero temía que Sakuno pensara en el tremendo esfuerzo que sería y se negara, así que simplemente hizo un pausa y luego prosiguió.

-"Es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda. Sé que Ryoma es un cabeza dura, pero a una de sus amigas no la puede tratar tan mal" –_tan mal como a la francesa_, quiso decir- "Sakuno, te pido que nos ayudes"

Así que esa era la razón por la que la habían invitado. Para ayudar a una desconocida a robarle el amor de su vida. Quería negarse. Quería decir _claro que no, este es un juego al cual no estoy dispuesta a entrar_.

Pero la dulce cara de Rinko Ehizen, afligida y compasiva, la hizo dudar. Contuvo el aire unos segundos, y disimuladamente, suspiró.

-"Me encantaría ayudarla" –sonrió fingidamente Sakuno.

-"¡Muchas gracias! No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. Pero no será gratis, claro que no. Dime, pequeña, ¿Cuánto quieres?"

Sakuno la miró desconcertada. Ella no quería dinero.

-"Señora Echizen no se preocupe, no lo necesito, lo haré como un favor" – le sonrió.

-"Sakuno, es en serio. Sabemos que esto será un gran trabajo y requerirá mucho esfuerzo, y no quisiera pensar que nos estamos aprovechando. El dinero no es un problema para nosotros, no seas tímida"

-"Ryoma es mi amigo desde que tenía 12 años, y ayudarlo con este problema, sería una forma de agradecer lo que él hace por mí desde que somos niños. Él siempre me ayuda en el tenis, y ayudarlo con esto será como devolverle la mano"

Rinko simplemente asintió. Le daría el dinero a Sumire, para que ella se lo regalara a Sakuno, así ella no podría negarse.

-"Tía, ha llegado un fax desde Hiroshima." –anunció Nanako entrando en la habitación.

Rinko se paró y salió acompañada de Nanako. Fue entonces Nanjiroh levantó la vista y miró a Sakuno, quien inspeccionaba la habitación. Realmente había cambiado. Seguía siendo la misma, obviamente, siempre la reconocerían. Pero esos rasgos infantiles habían sido acompañados por el toque de la adolescencia. No, no estoy hablando de espinillas.

En su rostro había un toque de juventud, vida y feminidad, pero aún conservando los adorables rasgos infantiles que la caracterizaban.

Rinko apareció, esta vez sin Nanako, y anunció que su familiar no podría venir a causa de una tormenta en Hiroshima, y que por tal motivo, todos los vuelos habían sido cancelados.

La cena se llevó a cabo de todas formas, pero con la insquisidora mirada de Ryoma sobre Sakuno. ¿Qué había pasado?

Él nunca se comportaba así. No lo pensaría, no lo desearía, ni imaginaría. El que había estado encerrado en esa habitación, no era él. No, no podía ser Ryoma Echizen. Pero, no podía negar, que le gustaría ser él.

Nunca se había sentido atraído por cosas así, ni siquiera por los intentos de su padre para que leyera el _periódico_ que le ofrecía siempre. Pero con Ryuzaki había sido diferente, pero la incógnita era, ¿Por qué?

La conversación fluyó normal, pero con un Ryoma bastante serio y una Sakuno un tanto triste, aunue lo disimlaba bastante bien.

Estaba cenando con Ryoma y su familia, ¿Serían así las cenas si ellos estuvieran casados? Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante tal interrogante. Ya lo había perdido. _De otra, él sería de otra._

Y ella ayudaría a su enemiga, a su propia "Némesis" declarada. Le enseñaría a Ryoma como irse a sus brazos, y ella misma quedaría con los brazos vacíos.

[][][][][]

Rinko había llamado la atención de todos en la mesa. Había llegado el momento de aclarar el motivo de la reunión. Así que, ante la cara de fastidio del menor de los Echizen, ella tuvo que explicarlo todo, las cosas se harían el quisiera o no.

-"Es decir, ¿Tendré una nueva _profesora_?" - inquirió Ryoma.

-"Míralo desde ese modo. Lo único que pasará es que Ryuzaki convivirá más contigo. Pasando tiempo con ella, te acostumbrarás a otro estilo, y de ese modo ya no tendrás tantos problemas" -se explicó Rinko.

No sonaba tan mal como había sonado lo de su profesora francesa. Miró a Ryuzaki detenidamente y vio un sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Tal y como antes", pensó. Si todo fuera tal y como antes, Ryuzaki y su nuevo entrenador no estarían tanto tiempo juntos. Entonces él volvería a mejorar su juego. Esa era la solución a su problema.

Con una leve sonrisa se levantó de la mesa. Eso significaba, al estilo Echizen, adelante.

[][][][][]

Había estado extraña toda la mañana. La miraba desde su banco, y la veía mirar su pupitre mientras leía unas hojas color pastel. Su mirada no brillaba, sus habituales trenzas ya no caían con la gracia habitual. Sakuno suspiró sin saberse observada.

Un suspiro. En ese momento Tomoka entendió todo. El suspiro, en una chica, era la más clara muestra del delirio amoroso. El toque de timbre permitió que todos los alumnos se retiraran alegres, pero Tomoka sólo se giró y observó a su mejor amiga, que parecía no haberse percatado del llamado a la libertad, el timbre.

Dio unos pasos en su dirección y se paró tras ella. Leía el fragmento de un poema de Pablo Neruda. Ella lo conocía, pero Sakuno lo había reescrito dedicándolo a un hombre.

_"Él me quiso, a veces yo también lo quería._

_Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._  
_Pensar que no lo tengo. Sentir que lo he perdido._

_Oir la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin él._  
_Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío._

_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarlo._  
_La noche esta estrellada y él no está conmigo._

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos._  
_Mi alma no se contenta con haberlo perdido._

_Como para acercarlo mi mirada lo busca._  
_Mi corazón lo busca, y él no está conmigo"_

Era un poema precioso. Lo habían estudiado a principios del año en lenguaje. Sakuno lo había leído una y otra vez. La magia del poema lograba hechizarla por completo, pero Sakuno siempre sonreía al leer el poema. Sus ojos brillaban, y ella parecía renacer. Era su poema favorito.

Pero ahora, parecía que el mismo se había clavado en su alma, como un hermoso puñal que desgarraba lo más íntimo de ti. Tomoka no necesitaba más que lo visto para saber que Sakuno sufría, y no era por su primo.

Apoyó su mano en él hombrio de Sakuno y ésta volteó asustada, pero se tranquilizó al verla a ella. Miró a su alrededor y vio el salón vacío.

-"Vamos afuera" -le sonrió Tomoka maternalmente.

Con la mirada baja y una voz melodiosa, Sakuno le había explicado lo ocurrido a Tomoka. Se encontraban bajo un cerezo, apoyadas contra el tronco. Tomoka escuchó el relato con atención, y se dio cuenta de lo terroríficamente perfecto que resultaba el poema con las emociones de su amiga. Repentinamente, su actitud brilló de alegría.

-"¡No seas boba, Sakuno! ¿Es que piensas entregárselo en bandeja de plata?" -dijo animada Tomoka.

Sakuno la miró sin comprender. Ella no lo entregaba, se lo quitaban.

-"Sakuno, todo esto no te llevará a más que convivir con él siempre, será como si vivieran juntos. Podrás conocerlo mejor, y tienes una ventaja que esa tipa no tiene. La oportunidad de ser _la chica_ de Echizen ahora, sin que ella esté aquí"

Sakuno la miró atentamente. Tomoka prosiguió con su alentador discurso.

-"Sedúcelo, amiga. Enséñale la chica que eres, muéstrale tu actitud, y él caerá rendido a tus mucho antes de que otra tenga oportunidad de acercarse"

-"Tienes razón. Daré todo de mi. Si pierdo, no será por no tener valor" -Sakuno se puso de pie más animada.

-"¡Esa es mi chica! Ahora, da todo de ti" -le dijo con confianza Tomoka.

[][][][][]

Ryoma comenzó sus entrenamientos bastante animado. Desde que Guiselle se había ido, todo marchaba mejor. Se encontraba jugando contra Momoshiro, pero se distrajo cuando vio a su entrenador entrar riendo con Sakuno. Momoshiro golpeó la pelota y ésta cayó con facilidad en la cancha, marcando un punto a favor para el sempai.

Ryoma giró la cabeza maldiciendo, recién habían llegado y ya causaban problemas. ¿Quiénes se creían? Pero ahora él tenía un arma secreta. Y estaba dispuesto a usarla.

Con raqueta al hombro, salio de las canchas y se dirigió a la joven pareja con su típica actitud arrogante.

-"Ryuzaki, espérame luego de los entrenamientos"

En sus voz había autoridad. Sakuno lo miró desconcertada pero luego asintió, fingiendo restarle importancia, para luego seguir la conversación. Ryoma la miró contrariado y luego se dirigió por una ponta. Momoshiro le gritaba desde la cancha para que volviera al juego. Pero él simplemente lo ignoró.

Luego de beber "el elixir de los dioses" se escabulló por la parte trasera de las canchas y se escondió tras unos árboles. Buscó a su entrenador, pero Sakuno ya no se encontraba con él. Sacó una pelota de su bolsillo y apuntó.

Mike sintió un golpe en la nuca y cayó al suelo por el impacto. Se volvió a ver, pero no encontró a nadie en los alrededores. Enojado, hizo correr a todo el equipo 50 vueltas a la cancha antes de terminar los entrenamientos.

[][][][][]

Sakuno esperaba a la salida del colegio. Su abuela la había llamado para pedirle que pasara al mercado antes de irse a la casa de los Echizen para cenar. Así que tendría que esperar a Ryoma para decirle que no podía salir con él, donde quiera que él haya querido ir.

Luego de unos minutos Echizen apareció con su uniforme.

-"Lo siento, pero no podré salir contigo hoy. Debo hacer unas compras. Nos vemos más tarde" -Sakuno se dio media vuelta, pero una mano sostuvo la suya deteniéndola. Ella volteó su cabeza y encontró a Ryoma caminando junto a ella.

-"Te dije que saldría contigo y así lo haré, Ryuzaki"

Sakuno lo miró y sonrió para sí. Comenzaron a caminar juntos en silencio. Al pasar por el centro, tres chicos se quedaron viendo embobados a Sakuno, cosa que desagradó a Ryoma. Los chicos esperaron que pasara la pareja y luego de dudar un momento, los empezaron a seguir.

Realmente eso era algo muy común. Un pequeño grupo de adolescentes, tímidos, que al ver a una chica que los sorprende la siguen morbosamente unas cuadras. Un juego _inocente_. Pero a Ryoma no le gustó eso. Maldito grupo de pervertidos, ya se parecían a su padre, y tenían la misma edad que él, tal vez menos.

Volteó a ver a Sakuno pero ésta ni se percató. ¿Cómo podía estar tan despreocupada? Tal vez esa actitud era lo que atraía el peligro, como el trío de pervertidos. Repentinamente, tomó la mano de Sakuno y volteó a ver a los muchachos que los seguían, dedicándoles la mirada más dura y fría que pudo haber hecho. Ellos pararon paralizados, uno de ellos rascó su cabeza fingiendo que nada había pasado, mientras volteaban hacia otro lado. Luego, salieron medio corriendo del lugar.

Sonrió triunfante y al mirar a Sakuno ella lo miró confundida. ¿Por qué había decidido tomar su mano? Ryoma le devolvió una mirada indiferente. Ni él sabía que decirle. Siguió caminando restándole importancia. Sakuno le sonrió aunque él no la miraba ya. Ella apretó su mano contra la de Ryoma, e hizo como si nada sucediera.

[][][][][]

Al volver a casa con las compras, se encontraron con que Sumire y Nadeshiko aún no habían vuelto. Ryoma se ofreció a esperarla mientras ella se arreglaba, para que se fueran juntas a la residencia Echizen. Sakuno mostró desinterés y subió tranquilamente las escaleras, indicándole a Ryoma que se sintiera como en su casa.

Al llegar a su habitación abrió su armario y se sentó en su cama, frente a él. No iba a tirar toda su ropa por la habitación, pero aún así no sabía qué usar esa noche. Sintió unos golpes en la puerta y se paró, se arregló la falda y cerró el armario.

-"Adelante" -anunció tranquilamente, caminando hacia su escritorio.

-"Mi madre me llamó. Han tenido la idea de salir a cenar, así que debemos ir más arreglados" -le anunció Ryoma desde el umbral de la puerta.

-"¿Entonces te irás ahora para estar listo? Podrías esperarme un poco más" -lo miró con inocencia. No sabía que hacía, simplemente las palabras habían salido de su boca.

-"Dije que te esperaría y lo haré, Ryuzaki" -sentenció el peliverde.

Él cerró la puerta y Sakuno sonrió satisfecha, ya sabía que ponerse. Tomó una toalla y se dio una rápida ducha.

[][][][]

Ryoma entró silenciosamente a su casa. Esperó a que Sakuno pasara y le ofreció unas sandalias más cómodas, aunque era una pena que se devitiera, porque el atuendo le quedaba, aunque no iba a admitirlo.

Cuando ella había bajado las escaleras, sólo pudo sostener la mirada tres segundos y luego le pidió que se fueran. Si, se veía linda, pero él no era de esos que miraban de más, aunque de camino a su casa sus ojos se desviaban en ocasiones.

Sakuno vestía un vestido blanco ajustado hasta la cintura, con un pequeño lazo rojo y que caía delicado y con gracia unos centímetros sobre sus rodillas. Había desatado sus trenzas y en lugar de eso se había hecho un medio moño. Sakuno se sintió decepcionada, él casi ni la había mirado y se habían ido enseguida.

Al llegar a la residencia Echizen, Sakuno ayudó a Nanako a peinarse mientras Ryoma se daba una ducha, pero al parecer se demoró mucho.

-"Ryoma, recién terminaste y la reservación es a las 8 en punto." -lo regañó Rinko.

-"No llegaremos si esperamos a este muchacho" -se quejó Nanjiroh, tenía urgencia de llegar, pues le habían comentado que había lindas meseras en el restaurante.

-"Sakuno querida, ¿Podrías ayudar a Ryoma con su vestuario? Si no nos vamos ahora, perderemos la reservación" -pidió Rinko.

-"Yo puedo quedarme también, así Sakuno no estará sola" -sonrió Nanako.

-"¿Y que hay de Yuki? ¿No pasarías por él?" -preguntó su tío.

Nanako se puso pálida al recordar, tomó su bolso y salió corriendo hacia la calle. ¡Lo había olvidado en cuanto Sakuno llegó!

-"Por mí no hay problema, señora Echizen. Además, es mi deber ayudar a Ryoma"

-"Tu abuela y tu tía nos encontrarán allá. No tarden mucho, y tienes todo mi permiso para golpear al chico si te hace algo" -apuntó Rinko.

Nanjiroh sonrió ante la idea y se fue feliz, deseándole a Ryoma toda la suerte del mundo. Sólo tenía 15 años, ¡Pero le regalaban oportunidades!

[][][][][]

-"¿Bueno?" -se escuchó una voz del interior de la habitación.

-"Ryoma, soy Sakuno. Tu madre me ha enviado a ayudarte con la vestimenta. ¿Puedo entrar?"

Ryoma se amarró bien la toalla a la cadera y abrió la puerta. Recordó la escena del día anterior y sonrió. Sakuno entró y apartó la mirada. Sakuno sacó del armario una camisa y unos pantalones de tela que encontró. Los dejó sobre la cama y se giró para ver a Ryoma.

-"¿Tienes algún traje tuyo o algo?" -preguntó.

-"No. Nunca uso uno" -respondió, y era verdad, ¿Para qué iba a tener un traje si nunca se encontraba en situaciones tan formales?

Sakuno volvió la mirada a la ropa de Ryoma. Ahí debía haber algo que Ryoma pudiera usar. Podrían ser unos jeans oscuros con una camisa azul y una chaqueta... no, chaquetas no tenía. ¿Un suéter? No, no venía.

Sintió un ruido y vio a Ryoma entrar con una funda porta trajes en la mano. Aún semidesnudo, lo puso sobre la cama, y Sakuno se sonrojó viendo su torso. Ryoma abrió la funda y sacó tres trajes. Dos negros y uno gris. Sakuno escogió uno negro y se lo pasó a Ryoma. Se volvió al armario y sacó una camisa azul. Luego salió para que él se vistiera. Pasados 15 minutos, volvió a entrar a la habitación.

Ryoma ya estaba listo, pero sin la chaqueta y batallando contra la corbata y Karupin a sus pies.

Primero por debajo, luego cruzas y pasas por... no, así no era. Primero cruzas, luego pasas por... ¡Estúpida corbata!

Sakuno rió al verlo y él la miró con fastidio y vergüenza. Se acercó a Ryoma y tomó la corbata entre sus manos. Sus cuerpos estaban cerca, casi tocándose. Mientras hacía el nudo, Karupin pasó entre los talones de Sakuno, lo cual la asustó, pues la tomó por sorpresa. Ryoma se rió de la cara de Sakuno, y por el susto ella había movido los pies y perdió el equilibrio, por lo que pisó a Ryoma. Justicia Divina.

Ryoma tomó a Sakuno de la cintura para asegurarse de que no cayera, pero aún así seguían riéndose, mientras Karupin los miraba sin poder entender. Las risas se fueron apagando, pero sus cuerpos habían quedado juntos. Ella se sonrojó y él la miró con posesión.

_Tal vez, si seguía así, todo volvería a ser como antes._

-"Creo... que es mejor sin corbata" -dijo Sakuno apartando la mirada. Tomó la corbata y se la sacó, pero Ryoma aún le sostenía la mirada, serio.

-"¿Nos vamos?" -preguntó Ryoma para romper el silencio.

-"Claro" -le sonrió. Al salir de la casa Sakuno le tomó el brazo a Ryoma y él entendió. Abrió la puerta del taxi que los esperaba y Sakuno entró. La noche sólo empezaba.

* * *

[][][][][]

**Y ese Fue el Capitulo 7! **

**Chicas siento mucho el demorarme en escribir :( Pero la verdad tampoco han habido muchos reviews, así que eso igual desmotivaba, pero no es una escusa, de verdad lo siento.**

**Pero acabo de terminar el año escolar y desde ahora tendré mas tiempo... bueno hasta marzo u.u**

**La verdad me costó mucho escribir el capítulo, bueno escribir a Ryoma. Tenía que hacerlo mas seductor pero no quería dejar al personaje, es que me encanta! Empezaré ahora mismo a escribir el capítulo 8, espero estar inspirada, como en la parte del poema cuando Sakuno esta triste, me encanta esa parte. Realmente, ese es mi poema favorito, es hermoso!**

** Bueno dejeen reviews, porque sólo subiré el capítulo 8 cuando hayan comentarios, para saber si alguien lee, pues al parecer muchas me han abandonado, aunque espero que no. Bueno chicas nos vemos luego, cuidensee! :D**

** Rossy**


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

**Disclaimer:**

** PoT no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, yo los tomé prestados. Los personajesque me pertenecen son Shin, Kazuo y Yota Echizen, Mike Brown, Miyu y Nadeshiko Daidouji. Paz!**

[][][][][]

-"Vamos, Sumire... Te lo suplico" -rogaba Nadeshiko.

-"Debiste haber pensado antes de hacer semejante promesa. ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude? Simplemente tienes que hablar con tu amigo y decirle la verdad, que es un malentendido" -dijo Sumire.

-"Apuesto a que Sakuno estaría de acuerdo" -sonrió triunfante.

-"Sakuno aún es una niña. Querría morir si supiera tu plan."

No era justo. No sabía que más hacer. ¿Es que Sumire no entendía que Sakuno era la única solución?

[][][][][]

-"Simplemente tienes que ser más educado, más galán" -le decía Sakuno mientras jugaba con Karupin.

Ryoma escuchaba desde su cama. Sakuno había hablado de eso todo el día, inclusive cuando venían de la escuela.

-"Por ejemplo... cuando vayas con ella por la calle, podrías tomar su mano. Eso le gusta a las chicas"

-"¿Te gusta a ti?" -inquirió Ryoma.

-"Pues... " -Sakuno estaba sonrojada, se suponía que hablaban de él- "Bueno, si él fuera mi novio, me encantaría, pero este no es el caso"

A Sakuno se le estaba haciendo difícil la tarea de ayudar a Ryoma. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó?. Su teléfono sonó y lo buscó en la mochila. Era el recordatorio de cumpleaños de Eiji. Y fue cuando recordó la fiesta de cumpleaños que él había preparado para el viernes. Eiji la había llamado y le había hablado emocionado sobre su fiesta. Había arrendado un local, habrían 200 invitados, luces, música, comida y un animador, pues según él, cumplir 18 años debía celebrarse en grande.

Imaginó a Ryoma en la fiesta, bailando y... Y se le ocurrió una gran idea. Sonrió mirando su teléfono. Luego levantó la vista y miró a Ryoma.

-"¿Sabes bailar?" -preguntó divertida.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Rinko entró con la merienda, escuchando el último comentario.

-"¿Bailar? Pero si pareciera que Ryoma tiene dos pies izquierdos" -dijo divertida Rinko, dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

-"Kikumaru-sempai hará una fiesta el viernes. ¿Irás?"

-"No" -respondió simplemente Ryoma.

Sakuno infló las mejillas descontenta con la respuesta, acto ante el cual Rinko rió, observando la determinación en Sakuno, luego de un momento se dirigió a su hijo.

-"Irás" -sentenció Rinko, y Ryoma la miró un poco irritado- "Irás con Sakuno. Anímate, será divertido. Y ninguna palabra más" -dijo mientras salía de la habitación- "¡Ay! Casi lo olvidaba. Tu padre salió hoy y volverá el sábado, Nanako fue con él, y yo saldré ahora a mis clases de costura. Prepara la cena temprano, adiós y hasta mañana Sakuno"

Rinko salió y Ryoma se acercó irritado a su escritorio, para tomar uno de los sandwiches que su madre había traído.

-"Yo no bailo, no sé que voy a hacer allá" -dijo de repente.

-"No hay problema. Te puedo enseñar, al menos para que no seas un desastre."

Ryoma la miró dudando. Bailar no era lo suyo.

-"Está bien"

Sakuno le sonrió emocionada y fue a la sala, de donde sacó un estuche de CD's. Volvió al cuarto de Ryoma y lo puso en la radio. Una música empezó con un ritmo animado.

-"Imita mis movimientos. Esta canción es muy fácil de bailar, Ryoma-kun"

Ryoma sólo la miró. Sus movimientos eran tan naturales, se movía con ritmo. No iba a admitirlo, pero se veía linda bailando.

Su turno de bailar llegó, pero parecía que su madre tenía razón, tenía dos pies izquierdos.

-"Tal vez, deberíamos empezar con algo más lento" -dijo Ryuzaki cambiando la canción. El sonido de un piano resonó en la habitación y ella se giró lentamente.

-"¿Sabes? Bailar es una forma de conquistar. Tal lo podrías poner en práctica con... tu prometida" -dijo Sakuno casi con dolor.

Se acercó lentamente a él mientras la voz angelical de una chica cantaba la melódica canción.

-"¿Qué hago?" -preguntó Ryoma. Su voz era tranquila, la canción era lenta y le gustó.

-"Sólo... pon tu mano derecha en mi cintura"

Guió su mano lentamente y la ubicó en su cintura delicadamente. La mano de Ryoma era grande y cálida. Y Ryoma sentía la cintura de Ryuzaki tan frágil y pequeña.

Ella levantó la cabeza y buscó la mano de Ryoma. Lo miró a los ojos y empezó a bailar.

-"Sólo sígueme" -susurró.

Se sentían hechizados. Tenían al otro tan cerca...

Ryoma rápidamente tomó el ritmo y bailaba con mucha más facilidad, a lo que sonrió triunfante.

Sakuno sonrió al ver que estaba dando resultado. Paso sus manos a través de sus hombros.

-"Si pones una mano en su espalda, conseguirás mas intimidad" -sugirió Sakuno, y Echizen lo hizo.

Sakuno lo miró a él. Él la miraba a ella. Ryoma sintió la respiración de Sakuno tan cerca que sólo pudo imaginarse una cosa... sus labios sobre los suyos. Se fue acercando lentamente a ella, mirando sus labios entreabiertos.

La puerta se abrió en el instante y Rinko entró ya arreglada mirando dentro de su bolso.

-"Bien sólo venía a despedirme. Recuerda preparar la cena y lleva a Sakuno a su casa..."

Ambos estaban completamente rojos, Sakuno mirando al piso y Ryoma mirando hacia un lado con expresión seria.

-"¿Les sucede algo?"

-"No" -respondió rápidamente Sakuno- "No nos sucede nada"

-"Bien, adiós chicos"

Rinko se retiró de la habitación muy feliz. Ella no era tonta, se había dado cuenta enseguida de los acontecimientos en la habitación de su hijo. Sonriendo satisfecha salió de la casa.

[][][][][]

-"Así que sus padres son japoneses pero ella vive en Italia ahora. Que buen partido has buscado para la boda, Shin"

-"Quiero que vayas a la ceremonia de compromiso de mi bisnieto. Es un buen muchacho. Te enviaré su fotografía y la de su prometida italiana enseguida, Sayumi"

Sayumi era una de sus viejas amigas de la infancia. Ella ahora vivía en Tokio, pero él quería mostrarle, muy orgulloso, a su bisnieto. El que se casaría cuando cumpliera los 18, y del cual estaba orgulloso por lo mismo.

En Tokio, Sayumi esperaba en el sillón junto al fax esperando ver las fotos. La luz del fax empezó a brillar y el papel desapareció de vista, para volver a aparecer segundos después, y mostrando la fotografía de un apuesto joven de 15 años, de mirada ámbar y cabellos verdes.

Miró el pequeño cachorro que jugaba entre sus piernas. Su única compañía. Le sonrió y le ofreció una galleta. El fax marcó el final de la entrega, y ella levantó la mirada para tomar la fotografía de la chica. Estuvo a punto de voltear su té sobre ella misma por la impresión. Sujetó la fotografía con fuerza mientras la miraba detenidamente. Tomó sus llaves y se dirigió a la casa de su vecina.

Nadeshiko Daidouji abrió la puerta ante el insistente sonido del timbre. Una de sus mejores amigas y temporal vecina la esperaba en la puerta , con el ceño fruncido y una fotografía en sus manos. Problemas.

[][][][][]

-"Al menos te aprendiste el paso" -decía divertida Sakuno.

Ryoma llevaba al menos media hora bailando de mala gana, mirando sus pies irritado y preguntándose por qué demonios hacía eso. Seguía pensando que todo eo era una bobería, y lo agobiaba más que fuera Ryuzaki su espectadora.

-"No iré" -dijo hastiado dejando de bailar. Karupin levantó la cabeza interesado, interrumpiendo las caricias que recibía en el regazo de Sakuno.

-"No es tan malo, no te desanimes" -dijo ella sonriente.

-"Yo no bailo, Sakuno" -sentenció.

-"Y yo no juego tenis, pero sigo intentándolo" -declaró Sakuno.

Karupin abandonó el regazo de la castaña y salió de la habitación.

-"Creo que nosotros también deberíamos salir" -dijo Sakuno un tanto dudosa, lo cual ocultó- "Quisiera que me acompañaras de compras esta tarde, Ryoma-kun"

¿Compras? No quería realmente ir de compras. Pero los ojos carmines que miraban con nerviosismo hacia otro lado, parecían obligarlo a dar otra respuesta.

-"Vamos"

El centro comercial estaba a veinte minutos en tren, y Ryusaki se mantuvo callada todo el camino. Y para él las compras fueron eternas, eternamente agradables, pero eso no lo admitiría. Ryuzaki tomoba las prendas y luego entraba al probador, y para Ryoma era todo un desfile.

Minifaldas, tops ajustados, vestidos, jeans, shorts, poleras, blusas... y sólo para él. Ryuzaki salía del probador luciendo las prendas, divertida por hacerlo, y Ryoma la observaba. Ella sonreía coqueta sin intencioón, y ella y su cuerpo lo tenían embriagado. Embriagado de su sonrisa, sus pasos, sus piernas, la forma en que la ropa se ceñía a ella...

Y sólo para él, en ese momento el centro comercial se encontraba casi lleno, pero él sabía que Ryuzaki era de él.

Estuvieron de esa forma por casi tres horas. Ryoma no sabía lo que había en las bolsas que él mismo cargaba, pero no le importó, todo en ella lucía fabuloso. Pero pobre del hombre que la mirara, porque... ¿?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué le importaba que otros la miraran? ¿Por qué le gustaba verla? ¿Por qué le obedecía en todo sin chistar?

En ese instante volteó a verla, se encontraba parada frente a una joyería, viendo a través del cristal. Se acercó a ella por inercia, preguntándose... ¿Por qué ella? Sakuno observaba uno de los delicados anillos que allí mostraban, uno de oro, con una delicada figura parecida a una "S" en el centro. El anillo era precioso, se veía fino y delicado, y Sakuno no pudo evitar mirarlo.

-"Creo que... vamos tarde" -dijo girándose para ver a Ryoma.

-"Hmpf"

-"Pero primero vamos por un helado" -sonrió jalándolo del brazo.

Con una emoción infantil eligió un helado de chocolate y frutilla, mientras él de mora y chocolate. El centro comercial tenía un área verde adornado con una pileta, árboles, flores, bancas y un pequeño refugio de aves situado en una esquina del pequeño parque. Él la miraba confundido sentado en una de las bancas. Sus dudas anteriores seguían presentes, lo cual le disgustaba.

Un par de chicas pasaron caminando cerca de él, hablando emocionadas.

-"Sé que es él. Cuando lo miro, no importa nadie más, y cuando me sonríe, puedo ser feliz sólo con eso. Sus miradas, es como si sólo fueran mías... él es diferente, Akira, él es especial" -dijo una de ellas con expresión soñadora.

-"Cómo se nota que estás enamorada, Aiko. ¡Me alegro por ti!" -le respondió la otra.

Enamorada. Amor.

¿Amor? ¿Podría ser que él...?

Miró fijamente a Ryuzaki, mirando con ternura a una pequeña ave que intentaba volar.

_Demonios_

[][][][][]

Nadeshiko miraba atentamente cada una de las fotografías que el hombre le mostraba. La agencia de modelos se preocupaba en poder mostrar a las más delicadas y hermosas jovencitas de todo Japón. Y Nadeshiko Daidouji quería la mejor.

Rubias, peliverdes, morenas, pelicelestes, pelirrojas, castañas...¡Castañas! Miró más atentmente la seccón, aunque un tanto desinteresada. Se detuvo en una fotografía, era exactamente lo que buscaba. Sonrió satisfecha y le señaló la fotgrafía de la joven que había elegido al agente.

-"Que gran elección" -sonrió gustoso.

[][][][][]

Él había permanecido callado y distraído casi todo el día. No lo entendía. Lo sentía lejos, como si cada vez fuera más evidente que lo perdería en manos de otra. Otra a la cual ayudaba.

-"Ne... Ryoma-kun" -intentó llamar su atención.

-"Hmpf"

-"¿Ya conociste a tu prometida?" -dijo sus palabras a duras penas.

-"No" -respondió seco.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer cuando ella llegue?"

-"Nada".

¿Nada? Lo miró sorprendida. Desvió su vista y se fijó en el reflejo de los cerezos en el lago Ueno. En la orilla habían unos botes amarrados a un pequeño muelle. Sonrió al tomar su brazo para llamar nuevamente su atención. Lo jaló hasta los botes, y en unos minutos, ambos se encontraban casi en la mitad del lago. El atardecer casi acababa, y unas cuantas estrellas luchaban para poder lucir en el cielo.

-"Este sería una gran lugar para traerla, Ryoma-kun" -sonrió con tristeza.

-"¿Por qué?"

Lo miró confundida. ¿No era precioso ese lugar? El reflejo de los cerezos en el lago, el cielo manchado con toque de rojo y azul, indicando el fin del atardecer, la brisa suave y el agua calma.

-"Pues... es perfecto, me encanta,..."

-"No, eso no. ¿Por qué... haces esto?" -volvió a preguntar.

Lo miró sin entender. Él... era un gran amigo para ella, desde pequeño la ayudaba siempre, aunque fuera obligado. Y ella, sólo solía causarle problemas.

-"Creo que es una forma de agradecerte, Echizen. Ayudarte a dar uno de los grandes pasos de tu vida, por el simlpe hecho de hacer mi infancia... un poco más feliz" -sonrió con nostalgia.

-"Pero... estás triste., Ryuzaki. No lo niegues" -dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Eso la dejó impresionada, bajó la mirada lentamente, sin saber que decir.

-"Porque... tú..."

Las palabras no podían salir. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, causándo uno de los dolores más grandes que había vivido. No poder decirle que lo quería, aún cuando sabía era la última oportunidad. Con la mirada gacha y sosteniendo con fuerzas su falda, una pequeña lágrima quiso asomarse.

Sintió el olor masculino de su acompañante y levantó la mirada. Los ojos gatunos la veían fijamente, a escasos centímetros. La presión de unos labios contra los suyos hizo que sus ojos se abrieran impresionados.

_Él la besaba. _

Cerró los ojos, y llevó una de sus manos a su nuca, al mismo tiempo que él la acercaba tomándola de la cintura. Sus labios se movían con ternura, sintiendo el calor del tacto.

Cuando se separaron, él juntó sus frentes, aún sosteniendo el abrazo.

-"No te alejes" -dijo con el tono arrogante característico de los Echizen.

Sakuno sonrió contenta. Su primer beso. Ryoma se alejó para poder tomar los remos y salir del lago.

_Su primer beso._

[][][][][]

-"Creo que es la mejor decisón, Nanjiroh"

-"Igualmente, tendremos que esperar a que ella tenga la mayoría de edad, tío" -dijo serio Nanjiroh.

-"Lo sé, pero la boda se realizará un mes luego del cumpleaños de la novia, no hay más que decir" -dijo tajante el anciano.

-"Estoy de acuerdo"

No lo estaba. Ryoma era un niño, apenas podía levantarse en las mañanas, no era nada responsable ni consigo mismo. ¿Y verlo casado? Parecía un disparate.

Pero, su tío...

El maldito viejo siempre acertaba. Había casado a su propio hijo con una muchacha desconocida, que resultó ser el amor de su vida. Y a Kazuo Echizen, el padre de Nanjiroh y Yota, lo casó apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad con la sobrina de un político. Y Nanjiroh fue testigo del fiel y sincero amor entre sus padres. Su hermano Yota se casó con Taiga, en uno de los arreglos de su tío, de cual unión nació Nanako.

Y a los 23, Shin le había presentado a Rinko, hija de un importante empresario, con la que, descubrieron tiempo después, estaba comprometido desde los 10 años.

Y pese a su fama de mujeriego y larga lista de novias, Rinko era la única. Se enamoró como loco la primera vez que la vio, y ella ocupaba cada parte de su corazón.

Simplemente, esperaba que acertara con Ryoma también.

[][][][][]

** Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza. :)**

** Realmente me fue díficil escribir este capítulo, creo que lo escribí y reescribí miles de veces. Espero que les guste, y al igual que la vez anterior, tengo tiempo, así que empezaré con el siguiente capítulo, esperando que la inspiración me dure esta vez. **

** Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no saben lo gratificante que es que haya gente que aprecie tu trabajo, en este caso, un fic. **

** Muchas gracias por el apoyo! :) Y para sakuno-twilight: jejeje bueno soy de rancagua... pero en estos dias estare por viña para vacacionar ;) **


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer:**

**PoT no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, yo los tomé prestados. Los personajesque me pertenecen son Shin, Kazuo y Yota Echizen, Mike Brown, Miyu, Makoto y Nadeshiko Daidouji. Paz!**

[][][][][]

-"¡AHHH!"

El agudo y estruendoso grito de Osakada Tomoka resonó a través de toda la escuela. Muchos de los estudientes que estaban por ahí miraron en dirección a la castaña y su amiga, que se encontraban conversando en el patio bajo uno de los árboles.

-"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Qué romántico!" -gritaba Tomoka saltando con alegría.

-"¡Cierra la boca, Tomo-chan! ¡Todos nos están viendo!" -le pedía su amiga ruborizada.

-"¡No puedo, Sakuno! Es tan emocionante y romántico" -decía risueñamente enérgica.

Definitivamente la próxima vez que le contara algo importante a Tomoka, lo haría en un lugar apartado o aislado, porque casi siempre reaccionaba de ese manera, llamando la atención de quien pasara por ahí. Sakuno suspiró, tal vez alguien podría haber escuchado y esparcir la noticia.

-"Lo sé, pero no quiero que todos se enteren, y si sigues así, las personas del otro lado del mundo también sabrán todo" -dijo Sakuno sentándose.

-"Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Pero no puedo creer que Ryoma-sama te haya besado en un paseo por el lago. No me lo esperaría de él nunca"

-"Yo tampoco, pero sucedió. ¡Estoy tan contenta!"

-"Y ahora, ya sabemos que lo tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano.¡ Ahora es tuyo, y de nadie más!" -sonrió con victoria Tomoka.

Por un lado era cierto. Ryoma era frío e inexpresivo, y cualquier muestra de confianza era símbolo de la más sincera amistad, como decía Tomoka. Entonces, un beso, debía significar amor, un amor sincero.

Había pasado toda la noche pensando en eso. ¿Estaría él realmente enamorado? ¿O para él sólo había sido un simple beso? Bajó la cabeza deprimida.

No, no debía pesar así. Ryoma Echizen no era de esos. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez... él la amara.

_¿La amaba?_

[][][][][]

Nanako bufó curiosa. Su tío había tenido un semblante de misterio toda la mañaa, y no les había querido decir nada. Lucía entre emocionado y nervioso. Rinko y ella habían tenido curiosidad todo el santo día. Además, aún no entendía el motivo para regresar antes del viaje.

-"Lo anunciré cuando toda la familia esté reunida" -había dicho el samurai.

Así que tuvieron que esperar hasta que Ryoma llegara. Toda la tarde intrigadas, para que Ryoma se escabullera a su cuarto enseguida sin decir nada. Se veía feliz.

¿Y como no iba a estar feliz? Había tenido un día grandioso. Empezado que dos de sus profesores se habían ausentado y pudo dormir casi toda la mañana. A la hora de almuerzo, había subido a la azotea, donde encontró a Ryuzaki almorzando. Luego de sonrojarse, le había ofrecido de su almuerzo. Y almorzaron ahí, solos, sin que nada ni nadie los molestara. Hablaron de unas cuantas trivialidades y luego Sakuno se retiró a sus clases.

Tampoco el equipo femenino de tenis había tenido entrenamientos hoy, por lo que Sakuno tenía la tarde libre. Y fue a verlo.

El se esforzó, porque Sakuno lo observaba desde las bancas. Ganó todos sus partidos con gran facilidad. Se sentía extrañamente animado, se sentía bien. Se sentía el mejor, porque ella lo animaba, lo admiraba. Sentía su mirada sobre él a cada momento, por lo que se esforzaba en no darle ningún punto a su enemigo.

Ella lo esperó, y se fueron juntos a casa. Pasaron por el centro y compraron un helado. Ella de fresa y él de algodón de azúcar.

Caminaron de la mano hasta la casa de Ryuzaki. No le gustó llegar a la residencia, no quería soltar su mano. El atardecer daba un toque dorado en los cabellos castaños de su acompañante. Se veía linda.

-"Ne, Arigatô, Ryoma-kun" -dijo simplemente y con voz pausada Sakuno, justo antes de dar un fugaz beso en su mejilla y entrar a su casa rápidamente, escondiendo su sonrojo.

Y él se quedó ahí, mirando la puerta cerrada, sintiendo aún el calor de los labios de Sakuno en su mejilla. Quiso tocar su mejilla, pero dio media vuelta y fue directamente a su casa, con una sonrisa de ganador que nadie se la quitaba.

¿No había sido un gran día?

[][][][][]

Se había dado un baño y alimentó a Karupin. Vio un el final de un partido de tenis y bajó a cenar. Agradecieron la comida y cenaron en silencio, ambas mujeres expectantes por lo que pasaría. Nanjiroh dejó a un lado sus cubiertos y llamó la atención de su familia.

-"El tío Shin ya ha arreglado todo. Me pidió que lo visitara para comunicármelo"

Esto no le gustaba. Frunció el ceño, presintiendo una horrible noticia.

-"Además, me informó que conoceremos a la chica. Tu prometida vendrá a visitarnos por unos días, Ryoma" -sentenció, inseguro por la reacción de Ryoma.

Eso no le gustó. Justo ahora que comenzaba a gustarle Ryuzaki ella...

Se paró de la mesa con el ceño fruncido. Su madre lo miró preocupada.

-"Y también, sabemos la fecha de la boda. Será un mes después del cumpleaños de ella"

Subió a su habitación corriendo, y cerró de un portazo. ¿Por qué ahora?

[][][][][]

El centro de la habitación era una montaña. Una montaña de ropa. Y bajo ella, Sakuno.

Tomoka se encontraba tirando toda su ropa buscando la tenida perfecta para Sakuno. La fiesta de Kikumaru-sempai sería el día siguiente, y tenía que encontrar el conjunto perfecto para su amiga. Habían avanzado bastante con Ryoma-kun, pero aún faltaba mucho.

-"Tomoka, pero si yo..." -decía una voz bajo la montaña de ropa.

-"Silencio, Sakuno. ¡No encuentro nada que puedas usar!" -decía concentrada Tomoka.

-"Pero te digo que yo..."

-"¡Y eso que también vacié tu armario!" -decía exasperada.

Eso era cierto. Apenas salieron del colegio, se dirigieron a la residencia Ryuzaki con el simple objetivo de poner patas arriba la habitación de la castaña. Sakuno se entristeció pensando que aún tenía que ordenar ese despelote. Además, su amiga no quería escucharla.

-"¡Escucha!" -gritó con fuerza Sakuno, justo antes de sacar la cabeza del montón de ropa.

Tomoka la miró y dejó de tirar ropa.

-"Si me hubieras escuchado desde un principio, te hubiera dicho que salí de compras ayer con Ryoma-kun" -los ojos de Tomoka se iluminaron- "Y si, te voy a dejar verla. Vamos a casa"

Tomoka tomó emocionada la mano de Sakuno y ordenaron rápidamente la habitación. Se fueron casi corriendo a la casa Ryuzaki. Después de saludar subieron a la habitación y Sakuno suspiró al ver el desorden, ordenaron un poco y cuando la habitación se encontraba en un estado decente, Sakuno sacó del armario 4 bolsas. Extendió la ropa sobre la cama mientras Tomoka la examinaba cuidadosamente.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, Tomoka evaluaba las compras con expresión pensativa y sosteniendo su mentón.

-"¡Qué ropa más linda, Sakuno! ¿Me las prestarás algún día?" -exclamó alegremente Tomoka, sorprendiendo a Sakuno por el repentino cambio de estado de su amiga.

-"Si. Pero tenemos que decider que usaré"

-"¡Definitivamente, éste, éste otro y ése de allá!" -dijo mientras tomaba dos prendas y señalaba otra.

Era una tenida muy linda y Sakuno sonrió mientras guardaba la ropa. Era el fin de Echizen Ryoma.

[][][][][]

Caminaba con el ceño fruncido por los pasillos. No tenía intenciones de andar mostrando buena cara, y menos con la estupidez que estaba siendo obligado a vivir. Un grito llamó su atención. Era Momoshiro.

_Qué bueno que este año se larga_, pensó Ryoma.

Momoshiro se acercó corriendo a él y saludándolo alegremente. Ryoma lo miraba desganado.

-"¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una cara de los mil demonios y ayer sonreías como estúpido todo el santo día" -le dijo honestamente cuando lo alcanzó.

-"Ella viene" -dijo cortante y empezando a caminar.

-"¿Ella quién?" -preguntó Momo sin entender.

-"Esa... niña. Con la que me obligan a... ¡Tú sabes quién!" -dijo exasperado Ryoma.

-"¿Tu prometida?" -preungtó impresionado, a lo que Roma asintó de mala gana- "¿Y cuál es el problema? Después de todo algún día la ibas a conocer, y lo sabías. No estás enamorado de ella, así que no hay problema"

Momoshiro caminaba al lado de Ryoma distraídamente, mientras reflexionaba en voz alta.

-"Pobre Ryuzaki-chan, ella sí que sufrirá por esto" -dijo sin pensar Momo.

Ryoma paró en seco con la mirada gacha. No había pensado en que Ryuzaki también podría sufrir. Después de todo, ellos tenían _algo_, y si terminaba así... bueno, ella tambien podría salir lastimada.

No lo había pensado. Pero allí estaba ella. Bajaba las escaleras con Tomoka, mientras reían alegremente. Ryoma la vio atentamente. Se veía tan linda y tan feliz. No podía verla triste, era su responsabilidad cuidarla. Se sorprendió por el repentino sentimiento de protección que había nacido en él en ese momento.

Su entrenador se acercó a Ryuzaki y a Osakada y empezaron a charlar. Momoshiro le hablaba acerca del equipo, pero él no despegaba su mirada de el grupo junto a las escaleras. No podía escuchar su conversación, pero veía como reían y se divertían. Una chica llamó la atención de Osakada, y ella se despidió de su primo y su amiga y se fue dejándolos solos.

Se enojó. ¿Qué clase de chica dejaba a su mejor amiga sola en manos de un tipo que tenía _esas_ intenciones? Ryuzaki y su entrenador siguieron conversando un rato, y él no lo soportó más. Se supone, que Ryuzaki ahora era suya, no tenía por qué estar tanto tiempo con alguien que no quería precisamente su amistad. Se fijó que habían dos chicos más conversando con Momoshiro, así que sin apartar la vista de su entrenador, se acercó a la pareja.

-"Ryuzaki" -llamó.

La chica lo miró y pudo ver un leve sonrojo, eso le gustaba, le demostraba que aún tenía poder. Mike lo miró seriamente y recordó el comentario que su prima había hecho momentos antes.

_-"Ne, Sakuno-chan, pensé que ibas a tener planes con Ryoma-kun, al igual que el otro día" -dijo pícara y riendo Tomoka, mientras Sakuno se sonrojaba._

Así que Ryuzaki y Echizen tenían algo. Y la forma en que los ojos de Ryoma lo fulminaban se lo confirmó. Pero, él no era de los que se rendían fácilmente. Miró a su alumno con mirada de reto. Él le devolvíó una mirada con la misma intensidad y luego desvió su mirada hacia Ryuzaki.

-"¿Irás a mi casa hoy?" -preguntó Ryoma, sabiendo que la respuesta sería una afirmación, sólo para demostrarle a su entrenador quien era el que había ganado ese juego.

-"Gomen, Ryoma-kun, pero le acabo de prometer a Brown-sensei que lo ayudaría con las actividades del equipo de tenis femenino" -dijo un poco triste.

Ryoma abrió los ojos desconcertado. ¿Lo... había rechazado frente a su rival?

-"Ryuzaki, no importa. Puedo pedirle a otra de las chicas del equipo que me ayude" -dijo Mike con voz calmada.

-"No, le prometí que lo ayudaría, y cumpliré mi compromiso. Gomen, Ryoma-kun"

El timbre sonó y su entrenador se despidió rápidamente y se fue. Sakuno miró a Ryoma preocupada. Él miraba al piso fríamente. Sakuno tocó una de sus manos, pero él la apartó rápidamente y se fue a su salón. Sakuno observó cómo se iba, dejándola sola.

_ ...Ryoma-kun._

[][][][][]

Bajó del avión con calma y elegancia. Sus cabellos castaños se movieron con el viento mientras caminaba. Entró al aeropuerto, llamando la atención de los presentes. Su delicada figura era admirada por los hombres en casi todo el mundo. Sus ojos color chocolate buscaban una figura conocida. Un apuesto joven a sus espaldas llegó con su equipaje.

-"Arigatô, Tsuji-kun" -dijo sonriéndole.

-"De... de nada" -dijo él otro más nervioso.

Lo había conocido en el avión, puesto que se sentaba a su lado. Y como siempre sucedía, alguien se ofrecía a ayudarla con el equipaje. Esta vez, un apuesto jovencito. Él se marchó y ella siguió buscando, hasta que una mano en su hombro llamó su atención.

-"Bienvenida"

Se giró y le sonrió a la mujer.

[][][][][]

Golpeó la pelota con brusquedad y Momoshiro se enojó por el acto. Le recriminó el hecho de que descargara su ira contra él. Pero Ryoma no escuchaba los gritos. No escuchaba nada. Sólo sus pensamientos.

_Estúpido entrenador. Estúpida Ryuzaki. Se supone que tenían algo, ¿o no? ¿Qué clase de chica rechazaba a su novio frente a otro pretendiente?_

Se sorprendió por lo último. Ryuzaki no era su novia. No, no lo era. Él, desgraciadamente, ya tenía _una_, una a la cual no quería ni conocía.

_Estúpido tío._

El entrenador tocó el silbato indicando que el entrenamiento había finalizado. Momoshiro se dirigió contento a las duchas, pues iría a comer con Ann. Eiji corría emocionado, al parecer, tenía una cita. El único que siguió jugando fue Ryoma, no tenía ningún interés en soltar su raqueta.

Cuando todos hubieron desaparecido, el entrenador empezó a ordenar unos papeles y guardarlos dentro de una carpeta, hasta que Ryuzaki llegó.

Quiso lanzar la pelota para que golpeara la cabeza de su entrenador, al igual que el otro día. Pero no pudo; quiso, pero no pudo. Porque ella estaba ahí. Se retiraron rápidamente dirigiéndose al edificio donde estaba el salón de maestros. Los siguió con la mirada, fulminando al hombre que acompañaba a Ryuzaki. Quería seguirlos, detenerlos, que Ryuzaki se fuera con él. Se supone que harían eso. Que pasarían la tarde en su casa y luego irían a la fiesta de Kikumaru-sempai.

¿Ya no irían juntos? ¿O ella iría con el entrenador?

¡Maldita sea! ¿Y a él qué le importaba? ¡Que Sakuno Ryuzaki hiciera lo que le viniera en gana!

[][][][][]

-"Entonces, tendremos entrenamientos los jueves en vez de los lunes. ¿De las 4 a las 6, entrenador?" -preguntó Sakuno observando la carpeta que sostenía ente las manos.

-"Me parece bien. Ne, hemos avanzado mucho, Ryuzaki; pero aún nos queda mucho trabajo. ¿Puedes revisar las fechas de los partidos, por favor?"

-"Sí, lo haré"

Sakuno terminó de escribir en la carpeta que sostenía y luego la guardó. Tomó otra y empezó a revisar el contenido, leyendo atentamente. El entrenador sostenía una carpeta azul, con contenido del equipo masculino de tenis. La miraba mientras leía atentamente. Se veía tan inocente, tan linda. Estaba inclinada sobre la carpeta, y el flequillo parecía molestarle mientras ella intentaba acomodarlo. Adorable.

-"Ne, Ryuzaki, ¿Irás a la fiesta de Kikumaru?" -preguntó, sin desviar la vista de su carpeta.

-"Hai. ¿Y usted, entrenador?" -preguntó, alzando la vista y mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Si, pero solo por un rato. Si me quedara toda la fiesta, sería mal visto, pues soy uno de los maestros" -sonrió amable.

-"Pero aún es muy joven, es normal que vaya a fiestas así."

-"Lo es, pero no fiestas de mis alumnos"

-"Para mí estaría bien" -le sonrió Ryuzaki, y un ruido se escuchó en el pasillo.

Sakuno miró en esa dirección y salió del salón. Ryoma se encontraba doblando hacia el otro pasillo. Cerró la puerta del salón y gritó su nombre, llamando su atención. Él se detuvo y la miro con el ceño fruncido, pero apartó su mirada rápidamente.

-"Ryoma-kun. Yo... eh pues..." -estaba nerviosa, no sabía por qué- "¿Irás a la fiesta de Kikumaru-sempai?"

-"Sí, lo había prometido" -dijo sin mirarla. Su voz demostraba una indiferencia que a Sakuno le dolió. ¿No habían roto esa barrera ya?

-"¿Puedes pasar por mí? La verdad no me gustaría irme sola" -dijo con timidez y mirando al suelo.

Ryoma la miró atentamente. Se supone que estaba muy enojado con ella, y lo seguía estando; pero se veía tan linda así, tan desprotegida... No debía ceder, no debía.

-"Pasaré por ti a las diez, Ryuzaki" -dijo sin más.

No volteó a verla. Caminó hasta el final del pasillo y salió del edificio. Ryuzaki lo siguió con la mirada, feliz de que por lo menos entre tanta indiferencia tuviera un gesto amable hacia ella.

Volvió al salón con una sonrisa y se sentó a trabajar nuevamente.

[][][][][]

Eran las nueve y media, y su hermana mayor aún no llegaba a casa. Había salido temprano y no había vuelta para almorzar, ni siquiera había llamado. Sujetaba con fuerza el libo que leía, como si estrujarlo trajera de vuelta a su hermana. Miyu la miraba con preocupación. Le preparó un té y se lo dejó en una mesita junto al sofá en donde Sumire se encontraba.

-"No se preocupe tanto, le hará mal. Además , Daidouji-san es una mujer adulta, ella se sabe cuidar" -le dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante Miyu.

-"Lo sé, pero aunque Nadeshiko tenga 58 años, actúa como si tuviera 20" -dijo tomando el té.

Miyu le dejó las pastillas sobre la mesa y se retiró. Pasados unos minutos, un alegre grito interrumpió la tranquilidad de la casa. Sumire suspiró aliviada al ver a su hermana mayor en buen estado, aunque de igual manera la regañó por la hora. Ella sólo sonrió.ç

-"Pero acabo de solucionar todos mis problemas" -dijo mirándola con extrema alegría.

El timbre sonó nuevamente y Sakuno bajó corriendo las escaleras. Se dirigió a abrir la puerta y escucharon cómo saludó a alguien. Volvió a la sala y se despidió.

-"A mí me regañas por llegar a esta hora, pero tu nieta de 15 puede salir a divertirse, ¿No?" -dijo fingiendo celos Nadeshiko.

[][][][][]

_Demonios. Se ve linda. _

Ryoma Echizen estaba enojado. ¿Por qué Sakuno se vestía así? Pero no pensaba decirle nada. Tal vez se vestía así para su entrenador. Y él no iba a interponerse.

Sakuno lo miraba de reojo con tristeza. Casi ni la había mirado. Miró su tenida. Una minifalda negra, una polera blanca con toques rosados y una sudadera ajustada blanca. Esa era la ropa que habían comprado juntos, así su tenida no debía tener nada malo, ¿O sí? No hablaron en casi todo el camino, incluso cuando tomaron el tren se mantuvo distante.

Al llegar a la fiesta, Sakuno quedó impresionada. No sabía que Kikumaru-sempai conociera a tantas personas. El recinto estaba repleto, muchas personas bailaban y las demás se encontraban en el jardín conversando o comiendo. Sakuno reconoció a Momoshiro y a Ann conversando en la barra, y se acercaron a ellos. Momo enseguida empezó a molestar a su compañero de equipo, mientras Tomoka se unía a la conversación de Sakuno y Ann. Estuvieron así largo rato, Ryoma se daba cuenta de como muchos chicos de la fiesta miraba al trío de chicas que los acompañaba. Celos, sentía celos, pero obviamente no iba a admitirlo.

Vio como Sakuno bailaba con Eiji, con Momoshiro, con Horio, con Oishi, ¡Hasta con Atobe! Se sorprendió al verlos bailar. No le gustaba, ella se veía bien y Atobe no dejaba de mirarla, parecía que se la quería comer con los ojos. Y Ryuzaki no lo notaba, era muy despistada. Pero él veía claramente sus intenciones. Y de todos los que bailaban con ella. Se supone que él la había acompañado a la fiesta, que él debería bailar con ella. No Atobe.

Vio como Atobe se acercaba mucho a ella y le susurraba algo al oído. Eso lo hartó dejó a Momo y a Ann solos y se dirigió a la pista de baile sin quitarles la vista de encima. Se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo, haciendo que dejara de bailar. Atobe lo miró enojado.

-"¿Puedo?" -dijo mirando a Atobe, retándolo.

-"Toda tuya" -dijo Atobe después de pensar unas cuantas cosas que podría haberle dicho a Echizen. Se alejó de la pista del baile y lo perdieron de vista.

Sakuno lo miró sonrojada. Él... ¿Estaba celoso? Por un lado se sintió feliz, pero desistió de la idea al notar lo frío que seguía siendo con ella. Ni siquiera notó cuando empezaron a bailar. Lo notó cuando sintió la respiración de Ryoma en su cuello. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido, y sintió como se ruborizaba.

Roma no bailaba nada mal. Parecía que se movía con naturalidad, como si hubiera estado practicando.

Sus cuerpos estaban cerca, y era consciente de eso. Sentía el calor del cuerpo del tenista junto a ella. Sentía sus movimientos, y la forma en que sujetaba su cintura firmemente al bailar. Sakuno puso una mano en su pecho, sintiendo el duro pecho del deportista. Subió su mano y la ubicó en su cuello, como si hiciera una caricia. De esa manera, sentía que el cuerpo de Ryoma estaba aún más cerca de ella. Y esa sensación la agobiaba. Escondió su cabeza contra su pecho, de seguro estaba muy sonrojada.

Era un baile casi íntimo, la sentía tan cerca de él, pero tan lejos... No, lejos no. Lejos era el último lugar donde quería que ella estuviera. Rodeó su cintura con su brazo y la atrajo más a él, en un acto de protegerla. Estaban tan cerca, que si a Sakuno por un maldito motivo se le ocurría levantar la cabeza y mirarlo, él estaría perdido... porque las ganas de besarla le ganaban. Ya no podía, no en ese momento, ignorarla o ser frío con ella.

La canción que bailaban terminó pero seguidamente empezó otra más movida. Sakuno paró de moverse cuando la primera canción terminó. Se alejó un poco de Ryoma y levantó lentamente la cabeza, ante la atenta mirada del príncipe.

-"Ryuzaki, ¿Quieres bailar?" -preguntó una voz familiar.

Ambos voltearon a ver mientras terminaban con el abrazo que compartieron. Mike los observaba hace rato desde el bar, mientras los celos le torturaban. Al verlos parar de bailar, pensó que ya habían acabado y no quiso perder oportunidad. Miró a Sakuno con una sonrisa amable, y ella, un tanto confundida por la escena anterior, aceptó.

Ryoma lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer eso? ¿No había tenido suficiente ya? ¿No lo había humillado cuando Sakuno lo había rechazado frente a él? ¿Qué mas quería? Vio como Sakuno le sonreía a su entrenador y empezaban a bailar. Se alejó rápidamente de la pista de baile y salió del salón, dirigiéndose al jardín. Durante todo el camino iba echando maldiciones contra su entrenador.

Apoyó uno de sus brazos contra un árbol y agachó la cabeza, mientras apretaba los dientes. Pateó con fuerza el árbol una vez y luego se apoyó sobre él. No sabía por qué tenía tanta rabia. Tal vez le gustaba Ryuzaki, suponía que sentir un poco de celos era normal, pero él sentía ira. Ira, porque sabía, que hiciera lo que hiciera, la perdería. En manos de cualquiera, la perdería. Porque él... él estaba comprometido.

Pateó nuevamente el árbol.

Se quedó unos minutos afuera, esperando relajarse un poco. Cuando lo consiguió, volvió a entrar al recinto y se dirigió a la barra. El barman le ofreció algo y él simplemente aceptó. Le sirvieron algo que él ni quiso escuchar mientras dirigía su mirada a la pista de baile, buscando a la pareja. No se encontraban muy lejos. Sakuno bailaba divertida mientras Mike la miraba con dulzura. A Ryoma lo ponía enfermo.

Estuvieron bailando alrededor de 20 minutos más. Y él durante 20 minutos no se movió un centímetro. Sólo los observaba, queriendo matar a su entrenador cada vez que tocaba y rozaba el cuerpo de Ryuzaki. Y ella, despistada como era, no prestaba atención. Sólo seguía bailando, moviéndose provocativamente, llamando la atención de más de alguno en el recinto. Ryoma apretó su vaso mientras los fulminaba con la mirada, algo que últimamente hacía muy seguido.

Mike acercó el cuerpo de Sakuno al suyo al bailar, con una mano en su cintura le empezó a decir algo al oído mientras ella reía. Ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Se tomó al seco el contenido de su vaso y sintió como le quemaba la garganta. Dejó el vaso en el mesón y se acercó a grandes zancadas a la pareja. Mike lo vio llegar y frunció el ceño. Ryoma tomó el brazo de Ryuzaki impidiéndole seguir bailando, ella volteó a verlo confundida, y al verlo tan serio se sonrojó.

-"Aléjate" -le gruñó Ryoma.

Dicho esto acercó a Sakuno a su cuerpo y su entrenador dio media vuelta para retirarse. Sakuno se giró hacia él para recriminarle la mala educación, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, los labios de Ryoma se lo impidieron. La besaba de nuevo.

Pero no era un beso de amor. Era frío, imponente, posesivo y a ella no le gustó. Intentó alejarse de él enojada, en ese momento todos los miraban, pero a Ryoma no le importó. Mordió el labio inferior de Sakuno con posesividad. Y Sakuno se separó rápidamente de él. Le había dolido. Una fuerte cachetada azotó la cara de Ryoma, él se tocó la mejilla golpeada mientras la miraba.

Dolor, eso fue lo que vio. Sakuno lo miraba con rabia, con dolor, mientras unas lágrimas se empezaban a asomar por sus ojos carmines. Repentinamente él quiso disculparse, pero su cuerpo no se movió, la mirada de odio de ella lo mataba. Sakuno salió del local sin decir nada, quería detenerla, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Sakuno llegó a su casa 15 minutos después de salir del local. Las lágrimas inundaban su cara, y ella no podía detenerlas. El taxi la dejó en su casa y ella subió corriendo las escaleras, al llegar a su habitación se lanzó sobre la cama, permitiendo a sus lágrimas salir con total libertad.

Ryoma la había lastimado. Lo odiaba, era un estúpido y no valía la pena.

Lloró amargamente hasta que se quedó dormida, con una expresión de dolor en su cara.

[][][][][]

Ryoma despertó a las 11 y media de la mañana, sentía el cuerpo pesado y cansado. Se sentó en su cama escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. Lo había estropeado todo.

Ahora ella lo odiaba, ¿Y cómo no? Había actuado como un completo imbécil la noche anterior, hasta él mismo se sentía totalmente estúpido. Ahora la había perdido. ¿Cómo podría quererlo después de la ignoró todo el día, y repentinamente en la noche actúa como un patán?

_ ¡Maldita sea!_

Pateó la silla de su escritorio con fuerza haciéndola caer. Definitivamente su estupidez le había ganado, estuvo unos minutos más en su habitación maldiciéndose a si mismo . Se bañó y cambió de ropa, para bajar a jugar tenis en el patio. Una voces en el recibidor llamaron su atención, pero no tenía ganas de verle la cara a nadie. Empuñó su raqueta y golpeó con fuerza la pelota sobre la pared. Tal vez le sirviera para desahogarse.

Estuvo así un rato, pero la rabia no pasaba, crecía. El grito de su madre llamó su atención.

-"Tenemos visitas. Y no huyas, ven inmediatamente" -dijo Rinko autoritaria.

De mala gana dejó la raqueta de lado y se dirigió a la sala. En la habitación se encontraba su prima, su padre y una desconocida. Ella lo miró y le sonrió contenta. Sus cabellos castaños caían sueltos por su espalda. Sus ojos chocolates lo examinaban ansiosos. Nanjiroh los presentó.

-"Él es mi hijo, Echizen Ryoma. Y ella es Daidouji Makoto, tu prometida" -dijo el samurai con voz neutra.

Ryoma se quedó petrificado, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía abajo.

[][][][][]

**Hola! ¿Cómo estaan? :D**

** Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Espero que disfruten el capitulo, creo que me salio bien :) (creo) Me tomo tiempo hacerlo pero me gustó.**

** Gracias tambien por sus comentarios. Me alegra mucho cuando comentan y me hablan de sus impresiones, así que yo ahora responderé sus comentarios:**

**·Aifonsy:** si hay muchos misterios, pero no te preocupes que ahora es que se pone bueno. bueno muchos sospechaban que sería Sakuno, pero con Makoto se pono mas divertido, al menos asi lo creo yo jeje. Me alegro de que te guste el fic, gracias por comentar, nos vemos :)

**·****Tormenta Oscura:** si muchos pensaban que era sakuno pero yo soy mala y puse a makoto muajajajajaja! me alegro de que te guste el fic, gracias por comentar y nos vemos! :)

**·Janita-chan:** saludos a ti tambien! :) que bueno que te guste el fic. Cuidate nos vemos! :)

**·Nikita Yuy Peacecraft:** que bueno que te guste la historia :D Y gracias por tu apoyo, en serio. Se qe no siempre dejan comentarios, pero tienes razon, vale la pena opr la gente que si los deja :) Graciias! Espero que sigas disfrutando el fic, cuidate y nos vemos! :D

**·Ladykagurasama:** graciias :) Y pues si la verdad me gusto mucho la parte del beso, qedo muy tierna :) Bueno gracias por comentar cuidate y nos vemos! :D

**·Gabyasuka:** gracias! disfruta el fic, gracias por comentar nos vemos! :)

**·Funny-life:** Graciias! que bueno que disfrutes de la historia. Gracuas por comentar, nos vemos! :)

**·X-Yukino-Dark-X:** que bueno qe te guste la historia compatrioota! :D Mi prima vivio en coquimbo un tiempo y siempre habla de alla. Gracias por el apoyo y por comentar, nos vemos! :D

**·Sakuno-twilight:** sii al fin su primer beeso! hubiera sido tierno que fuera Sakuno, pero con akoto podría ser más divertido jajajajaja unque creo que me odian ahora que aparecio la prometida de Ryoma y no era nuestra castaña jeje. Oie me crees que al dia siguiente de publicar el ultimo cap anduve por viña? Me ENCANTO! pero fui por un par de dias, pero **volveré muajajajaja** no se librarán de mi tan fácilmente allá jajajaja Gracias por comentar y por el apoyo! Cuidate nos vemos luego! :D

**·Camyrawr:** hola compatrioota :D gracias y que bueno qe te guste mi fic, gracias por comentar y leerlo. Cuidate nos vemos! :)

** Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no se preocupen intentaré seguirla pronto! Estaré trabajando duro antes de irme a vacaciones, porque dudo que pueda conectarme a internet en viña, el departamento al qe voy no tiene y mi mama me va a mantener lo mas alejada que pueda de los ciber jajajajaja**

** Bueno sigan leyendo! Nos Vemooos! :D**

** Rossy **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

**PoT no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, yo los tomé prestados. Los personajesque me pertenecen son Shin, Kazuo y Yota Echizen, Mike Brown, Miyu, Lily, Makoto y Nadeshiko Daidouji. Kaji y Ayu son de la serie Ultra Maniac. Paz!**

* * *

_My Pretty Teacher!_

Capitulo 10.

[][][][][]

El sol le molestaba. Entraba a través de sus cortinas y le llegaba justo a los ojos. Empezó a moverse inquieta. Sus cabellos castaños estaban desparramados sobre la almohada. Empezó a abrir los ojos perezosamente, mientras el sol en su cara le molestaba.

_No... Por favor, no me lo arrebates._

_ No... Ryoma... Ryo... Ryoma... ¡RYOMA!_

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, mareándose por levantarse tan bruscamente. La cabeza le dolía, le pesaba. Se miró en el espejo de su tocador. Sólo se le ocurrió una palabra para describirse a si misma. Fatal.

Su figura estaba encorvada, decaída. Su rostro estaba pálido. Sus labios secos y sus ojos hinchados. Y todo por él.

Había sufrido toda la noche pensando en él. Lloraba, mientras sentía que lo perdía. No lo quería perder. Pero no lo podía perdonar.

Él la había ignorado todo el día, la evitaba, y ella lo había notado. La había tratado mal y con indiferencia. Y además, se había atrevido a actuar como un patán en la fiesta. La había besado bruscamente, le había hecho daño.

Se acercó al espejo y miró atentamente su labio en él. Una marca oscura lo adornaba. Una cicatriz. Frunció el ceño molesta. Pensar que ella lo había amado, que lo había ayudado y defendido.

Se arrodilló cerca de la ventana y se apoyó en la pared, dejando a sus lágrimas caer libremente otra vez. Escondió su cabeza mientras que abrazaba sus piernas con los brazos, buscando protección, buscando consuelo.

[][][][][]

Lily se limpió una de sus lágrimas, mientras su sempai apartaba uno de sus mechones azulados de la cara.

-"Así que fue demasiado tarde. Lo lamento, Lily-chan" -le sonrió la chica de cabello café.

-"Me dijiste que no se puede ganar ni perder si no juegas. Perdí un gran chico, pero..."

-"Ganaste un hermoso primer amor, Lily" -completó Ayu, sonriéndole, mientras Lily asentía.

-"No sé de quien estará enamorado el entrenador Brown, pero ella tiene mucha suerte"

-"Más suerte tendrá la persona que tú elijas, Lily-chan"

_Tal vez ahora pueda llorar sin miedo._

[][][][][]

Caminó con rapidez por los pasillos del colegio. En el camino golpeó a más de una persona, pero no le importó. Él necesitaba estar en su salón con urgencia. Con urgencia de saber si ella estaba ahí. Con urgencia de verla.

Abrió la puerta del salón con fuerza, atrayendo la atención de algunos de sus compañeros. Su mirada recorrió el salón impacientemente, esperando verla. Su pupitre estaba vacío. Caminó desganado hacia su puesto y se sentó. Apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos y miró por la ventana.

Suspiró con cansancio. Miraba concentrado el cielo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Ni siquiera notó cuando el profesor llegó y empezó a dar la lección hasta que el mismo lo regañó por ni siquiera haber sacado sus textos. Su mirada ambarina buscó el puesto que Sakuno solía ocupar, pero se encontraba vacío. Vacío como él se había sentido desde la noche de la fiesta, hace un par de días. Había querido visitarla, pero en casa nadie abría, lo cual sólo lograba preocuparlo más.

No saber nada de ella... era como si lo mataran.

Escondió su cabeza ente sus brazos, buscando la forma de dejar de atormentarse. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención, pero no levantó la cabeza. Sintió la voz del profesor conversar con otro adulto, y luego de un momento, la puerta se cerró nuevamente. Los murmullos inundaron rápidamente el salón, como si hubiera ocurrido algo interesante. Sintió como su profesor se aclaraba la voz, y levantó lentamente la cabeza.

-"Ella es Daidouji Makoto, y se unirá al grupo a partir de hoy" -dijo el profesor.

-"Mi nombre es Makoto, todos pueden llamarme así. Soy japonesa pero viví en Italia con mis padres durante años, y hemos decidido volver. Espero poder ser su amiga" -dijo Makoto con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa tierna, que hacía que su rostro se viera adorablemente infantil, robando el corazón de más de alguno de sus compañeros, y algunas de las chicas coincidieron que era una muchacha muy linda, lo cual causó un poco de envidia en algunas de las féminas. Lo típico al recibir a un nuevo alumno.

Pero él no estaba contento. ¿Que diablos estaba haciendo ella allí? ¿Es que acaso también pensaba fastidiarlo en clases? Suspiró resignado, mientras Makoto lo miraba con una sonrisa coqueta.

Definitivamente...

_Era como si lo mataran._

[][][][][]

No quiso ir a clases. No había tenido la mejor de las noches, y su abuela lo había notado, por eso cuando ella comunicó que no quería ir, Sumire sólo calló. Se había encerrado en su habitación toda la mañana, mientras su tía y su abuela sólo podían preocuparse por ella.

Durante la tarde, alguien irrumpió la tranquilidad de su habitación. Sakuno se encontraba sentada mirando televisión, como si esperara distraerse. Al verse interrumpida, giró la cabeza, encontrando a su mejor amigo. Mike la miraba con preocupación, con un gesto fraternal hacia ella.

Mike se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama, con una amigable sonrisa. Sakuno lo abrazó con fuerza, y empezó a sollozar.

-"Es un tonto" -dijo Sakuno entre sollozos.

-"No, es un completísimo idiota, con cada una de sus seis letras, sólo por el hecho de sacar una de tus lágrimas"

-"Me... Me..."

-"Si no me quieres contar, no pasa nada. No te obligaré" -le sonrió Mike, con sus ojos azules un tanto opacos por la preocupación.

Pero ella quería contarle. Quería desahogarse. Quería que alguien le mostrara que no estaba sola. Llenó sus pulmones con aire y luego suspiró largamente, intentando relajarse.

-"Él... me trató mal todo el día. No se por qué cambió tan repentinamente, no sé qué demonios hice exactamente, Mike"

Ella rodeaba su cintura con ambos brazos, y él la abrazaba rodeando sus hombros, y apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella. Ambos miraban fijamente a la nada.

-"Luego, en la noche, casi no me hablaba. Me ignoró totalmente. Y cuando decidí divertirme, él me empezó a hacer escenas de celos. Se volvió insoportable. Tú mismo lo viste. Me hizo daño, Mike" -dijo sin especificar lo del beso, pero él ya había notado la costra en el labio inferior de la castaña.

-"Es como si lo hubiera perdido de un momento a otro. En ese momento caí en la cuenta, de que nunca lo perdí... porque nunca lo tuve"

Sakuno sonreía con nostalgia. Llorar siempre la ayudaba a pensar filosóficamente.

-"Nunca fue mío. Era de... su prometida, de la chica italiana. En cuanto ella aparezca, yo desapareceré. Seré la aventura, la '_despedida de soltero_'. Después de todo, lo nuestro nunca estuvo bien"

-"Sakuno... no te merece. Una lágrima tuya, equivale a millones de golpes que le daré. Y sólo desde que llegué, creo que que Ryoma hará una visita a _Cuidados intensivos_" -dijo fingiendo imaginarse la golpiza.

Sakuno rió. De cierto modo, él siempre la ayudaba. Mike se paró y fingió empezar una pelea con oponente imaginario.

-"Y si es que sobrevive, Echizen luego dirá: '_Golpes iban, golpes venían, venían, venían, venían y cuando me enderecé... ¡Seguían viniendo!_"

Mike dramatizaba la escena escandalosamente, mientras Sakuno reía a carcajadas. Eso a Mike le encantaba, el brillo en los ojos de Sakuno al reír, y aún más cuando él era el causante. Se arrodilló frente a ella mirándola con ternura y tomó sus manos con delicadeza, como si esperara a que ella terminara de reir.

Ello lo miró con renovada alegría en sus ojos, y el silencio acudió a ellos, pero procurando no ser incómodo.

-"Sé que no soy Echizen. Que no me amas desde que me viste por primera vez. Pero... yo puedo... yo quiero que me dejes hacer algo por ti. Puedo hacerte feliz. No sabes cuánto te quiero"

Sakuno lo miraba atónita. Su profesor... El primo de su mejor amiga... su mejor amigo... ¿Se le estaba declarando?

-"Soy uno de los maestros. Lo sé. Y... bueno, unos cuantos años mayor. Pero no me importa" -dijo mirándola con ternura y decisión al mismo tiempo.

Mike apretó una de sus manos en señal de apoyo. Pero Sakuno no movió ni un músculo. Seguía atónita, pues no sabía qué hacer o decir.

-"Te podría esperar. No me importa nada ahora, sólo sé que me gustas demasiado, déjame quererte, déjame hacerte feliz. Quisiera... que me des esta oportunidad, Sakuno"

Sakuno bajó la mirada. No sabía qué demonios iba a hacer.

-"Lo... lo siento, Mike. Pero aún amo a Ryoma. Sería muy injusto para ti que ambos nos engañáramos con esto"

Debía admitir, que el entrenador le había atraído desde un principio. Era guapo e inteligente. Un prodigio en su deporte favorito. Un joven galante y educado, que la entendía y siempre lograba hacerla reír. Era respetado por sus amigos y era imposible no pensar en él como el chico perfecto. Como un príncipe azul. Pero, pese a todo eso, ella nunca había dejado de amar a Ryoma.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad, pero no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo.

-"Te entiendo" -dijo tranquilamente Mike.

Él no quería presionarla. Ella ya tenía un gran problema, y él no quería darle otro. Pero tampoco quería perderla tan fácilmente.

Y ella no quería que las cosas quedaran _así como así._

Mike se paró rápidamente. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Se encontraba girando la manilla cuando la miró por sobre el hombro, sin voltear a verla.

-"Sólo... no renunciaré tan pronto" -dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Seguido a eso se retiró de la habitación, dejando a una muda y sonrojada Sakuno Ryuzaki.

[][][][][]

Caminó con lentitud por los pasillos, con la timidez que solía acompañarla. Pese a que había decidido ignorar todo, y seguir, no se le estaba haciendo tan fácil. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Caminaba apretando uno de sus libros entre sus brazos.

Sí, lo dejaría todo atrás. Después de todo, sólo tenía 15 años, y quería disfrutar su tiempo. Cuando abrió la puerta del salón, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraba ahí.

Se dirigió a su puesto sintiéndose observada. Sacó uno de sus cuadernos de la mochila y luego la apartó, para poder sentarse y relajarse un poco. Aún estaba un tanto nerviosa.

Una de sus amigas se acercó. Con su habitual pelo azulado adornado con una flor blanca y su cara con una alegre sonrisa, Lily Kaji la saludó y se sentó sobre su pupitre, empezando una de sus conversaciones que le levantaban el ánimo a cualquiera.

Sakuno agradeció el gesto, pues necesitaba algo que la distrajera de todo.

La suave voz de Lily narraba alegremente que pronto tendría un hermanito.

-"Aún no sabemos que será, pero espero que sea una niña. Sólo tengo hermanos varones" -dijo suspirando.

-"Si fuera hombre, sería otro mini-policía que no te deja tener citas, Lily" -comentó Sakuno y ambas rieron. Los hermanos de Lily eran mayores que ella, por tanto era celosos y muy odiosos con ella.

-"Yo siempre quise un hermana, pero parece que mis padres nunca leían lo que yo escribía en mis cartas a Santa Claus"

-"Y yo siempre quise un perrito, pero te trajeron a ti. Así que también debes conformarte" -dijo un muchacho de pelo castaño apoyándose en Lily, mientras ella le reclamaba.

-"¡Tetsushi! ¡Suéltame!" -dijo Lily forcejeando.

-"Buenos días Kaji-kun" -saludó Sakuno.

-"Buenos días Ryuzaki" -le respondió con la amabilidad de siempre el castaño.

Tetsushi Kaji era el hermano mayor de Lily. A sus 17 años, era uno de los chicos mas populares de Seigaku. Su pelo, su rostro atractivo y sus ojos dulces, eran el conjunto perfecto. Era el novio perfecto de todas. Guapo, el más listo de su clase, el capitán de un equipo de baseball, amable y sociable. Era uno de los chicos más educados que Sakuno conocía. Pero eso cuando no estaba Lily.

Como buen hermano mayor, Kaji se ocupaba de hacerle la vida imposible a Lily, fastidiándola, haciéndole bromas y asustando a sus novios. Era su pasatiempo preferido.

-"¿No deberías estar en tu edificio, Kaji?" -dijo Lily, acostumbrada a llamarlo por su apellido, porque todos en Seigaku le decían así.

-"¿No deberías tú haber ido a tus clases de canto ayer?" -le respondió, sin mirarla.

-"¡Eso es otro tema!" -le respondió sonrojada Lily, había sido descubierta.

Las chicas del salón miraban embobadas al chico. Él sólo mostraba esa faceta de sí mismo cuando estaba con Lily, pero a las chicas les encantaba de todas formas. Sakuno desvió la mirada y se encontró con la de Ryoma, quien la miraba fijamente. Con un poco de dolor en sus ojos miró hacia la puerta, esperando que el maestro llegara pronto. Tomoka entró corriendo al salón, y lanzó un grito de felicidad al verla. Corrió hacia ella y le dio un abrazo efusivo, típico de ella.

-"Lamento no haber ido a verte, Sakuno. Pero mis padres viajaron fuera de la ciudad y me obligaron a ir con ellos, que hacía mucho tiempo no veíamos a la familia. Pero estaba realmente preocupada por ti"

Con una mirada, Tomoka le preguntó su estado. A lo que Sakuno la miró con nostalgia y le sonrió, indicándole que pronto hablarían. Pero aun así Tomoka no dejó de preocuparse.

Pareció recordar algo, pues Tomoka repentinamente había abierto sus ojos como platos y había buscado algo con la mirada por todo el salón. Suspiró de alivio, y se dispuso a conversar con Kaji. A lo mejor tenía suerte y lograba algo con él, por muchas veces que Sakuno y Lily le dijeran que a Kaji le gustaba alguien más, aunque era un secreto para todos la identidad de esa persona.

El chico se despidió y se dirigió a su edificio. La preparatoria de Seigaku se encontraba en otro edificio, un tanto lejos de ellos.

La clase transcurrió normal, aunque Sakuno vio que el club del fans de Ryoma no contaba con la alegría de siempre, parecía que algo les había roto sus sueños.

La clase transcurrió normal, aunque Sakuno intentaba ignorar la sensación de que Ryoma la miraba fijamente. Cada vez que volteaba, él la miraba. Cuando el timbre sonó Tomoka la tomó del brazo y se la llevó hacia el patio, y Ryoma empezó a seguirlas, por lo que Lily lo empezó a seguir a él, no quería que siguiera molestando a su amiga.

-¡Echizen-san!" -gritó cuando se encontraron fuera del edificio.

Ryoma volteó a verla con clara molestia, preguntándole qué demonios quería.

-"Eto... ¡Necesito ayuda con mi tarea de inglés! Y como eres del mejor de la clase en inglés, me preguntaba si podrías..." -empezó a mentir Lily, mientras veía como Tomoka y Sakuno se alejaban.

-"No tengo tiempo, Kaji" -le respondió y empezó a correr, pues necesitaba hablar con Ryuzaki para... ¡No sabía que iba a hacer cuando la viera, pero sólo quería hablar con ella!

Lily suspiró fastidiada y empezó a correr tras él. Estaba al tanto de la situación, y sabía que Sakuno necesitaba tiempo a solas para hablar y desahogarse con su amiga, y Ryoma no podía interrumpirlas.

Ryoma las vio sentadas a la sombra de un árbol mientras conversaban, el semblante de Tomoka mostraba preocupación, y el de Sakuno una profunda pena.

-"¡Sakuno!" -la llamó. Sakuno se paró instintivamente, con una expresión de angustia en su rostro. La había pillado indefensa.

-"Echizen, estamos conversando. Sería agradable que no nos molestaras" -le reclamó entre dientes Tomoka.

-"No sin antes hablar contigo, Sakuno" -dijo Ryoma con decisión y si apartar la vista de ella. Se miraban, él con decisión, ella con dolor.

-"No... no tenemos nada de que hablar, Echizen"

-"Claro que tenemos que..."

-"¡RYOMAAAA!"

Un agudo grito interrumpió las palabras del tenista, mientras una chica de cabellera castañan llegaba corriendo y lo tomaba del brazo, para sorpresa de Sakuno, mientras Tomoka y Lily miraban incómodas.

-"Lamento no haber llegado temprano, pero es que me quedé dormida hoy" -le sonrió.

-"Daidouji" -susurró molesto.

Makoto miró a Sakuno sin borrar su contagiosa sonrisa.

-"Ryoma, ¿No nos presentas? Sabes que quiero conocer a todos tus amigos"

Ryoma se quedó petrificado. Sencillamente no había pensado qué hacer cuanod ellas se encontraran. Makoto bufó ante la no respuesta de su prometido y miró a Sakuno con dulzura.

-"Soy Daidouji Makoto"

-"Ryuzaki Sakuno, un gusto" -dijo haciendo haciendo una corta reverencia, como es la tradición nipona. ¿Acaso esa chica era quién ella creía? Buscó en la mirada de Ryoma la respuesta, pero él se limitó a mirar a otro lado, un poco avergonzado.

-"Sakuno... ¡Qué lindo nombre! ¿Eres amiga de Ryoma?"

Ironías de la vida. ¿Qué debía responder a eso?

-"Si, ambos practicamos tenis" -le respondió Sakuno con timidez.

-"¿Enserio? ¡Genial! Yo quiero aprender a jugarlo, después de todo, soy la prometida del futuro tenista número uno de todo Japón. ¿No es así, Ryoma?

_Di que no, di que no, di que no..._

Sakuno volvió a buscar la mirada de Ryoma, esta vez, con dolor en sus ojos. Ryoma le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, y el peso de su conciencia le hizo voltear nuevamente.

-"Sí" -respondió con su habitual monosílabo.

¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Qué clase de idiota era? Quería mirarla y decirle que no, quería decirle que Makoto no le importaba, que ella era mil veces mas importante para él... pero no pudo.

-"Tengo... tengo que ir con el entrenador para justificar que falté al entrenamiento ayer. Permiso"

Sakuno se retiró haciendo una reverencia. Lily suspiró y caminó tras ella. Tomoka se quedó ahí pensando si debía golpear o no a su príncipe. Desistió de la idea al encontrarse la bella castaña presente, por lo que simplemente lo miró mal y y se fue, dispuesta a consolar a su amiga.

[][][][][]

Lily apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Sakuno, en un gesto fraternal. Ambas se encontraban en las canchas de tenis, puesto que al ser horario de clases nadie practicaba. Lily estaba sentada junto a Sakuno, quien apretaba una de las manos de la peliazul mientras lloraba.

-"Lo odio" -le susurró.

-"No, lo amas" -le sonrió.

-"¿No se supone que debas apoyarme?" -le recriminó secándose las lágrimas.

-"Te apoyo. Pero odiarlo ahora no es la solución"

-"¿Y cuál es la solución ahora?"

-"No estoy segura, pero creo que es perdonar. Ryoma no la ama. Ambas sabemos el tipo de chico que es, y todas esas cosas que ha hecho por ti, esas muestras de su extraño cariño. Él te ama, Sakuno"

Tomoka llegó y se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada. Tomó una de las manos de Sakuno y le sonrió.

-"Lily..."

-"Tal vez no puedas perdonar que esté con otro chica, pero has batallado por su amor como ninguna otra. Sé que se comportó horrible, pero... odio verte llorar, si lloras quiero que sean lágrimas justificadas. Estas lágrimas son de cobardía, la cobardía de rendirte ahora que sabes que te ama."

-"Yo..."

-"Lily, ¿Tateishi-sempai te había dicho lo mismo, no?" -le preguntó Tomoka.

-"Así es. Yo también lloré de cobarde, porque tenía miedo de no ser correspondida. Ayu chan me apoyó como lo estoy haciendo ahora contigo, y me decidí, dejé de llorar por cobardía. Lamentablemente, a él ya le gustaba otra. Pero las lágrimas que siguieron fueron cálidas, porque ya no tenía miedo. Él sólo me tenía cierto cariño, claro que eso dolió, pero el haberlo querido fue una de las cosas más lindas que he sentido, Sakuno"

-"Si él se queda con Daidouji-san, creo que tendrás el más lindo recuerdo de tu primer amor. Que te haya apreciado, fue especial. Pero te ama, eso lo notamos" -le dijo con suavidad Tomoka.

-"No puedes ganar ni perder si no juegas..." -susurró Lily.

-"Aún así duele" -sonrió secando una de sus lágrimas.

-"Está bien que duela, significa que es amor verdadero"

-"Gracias"

Las tres se abrazaron con complicidad. Una cuarta espectadora las miraba desde lejos. Lily le sonrió a una de sus amigas, Ayu Tateishi.

_Gracias a ti también, Ayu-sempai._

[][][][][]

La práctica de hoy había sido dura, el entrenador se había desquitado haciéndoles correr. Podría jurar que había dado 120 vueltas. Terminó de guardar sus zapatillas y se colgó la raqueta al hombro, al salir cerró la puerta asegurándose de cerrarla correctamente. Cuando se giró, una chica de cabellos castaños llamó su atención. Unas orbes carmín lo miraban tímidos.

-"Ryuzaki..." -murmuró sorprendido.

-"Tenías razón, sí que debemos hablar"

La miró con ternura, sus ojos carmines parecían tristes, su cuerpo lucía tan pequeño y frágil, que solo quería sostenerlo contra sí. Dio un paso hasta ella, pero ella no retrocedió. Porque no quería retroceder. De cualquier forma, ese chico de ojos dorados había robado su corazón. Sintió una de sus grandes manos acariciar su mejilla con ternura, y cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo junto al de ella, sintiendo su aroma varonil...

Sus labios contra los propios. El delicado movimiento de sus labios, y la forma en que Ryoma parecía odiar cada centímetro de distancia entre ellos, pues se encargaba de tenerla tan cerca como fuera posible, mientras su mano libre acariciaba su espalda, y ella se deleitaba despeinando su verde pelo. Ryoma beso con suavidad sus labios, y repartió besos por toda su cara, por su piel tersa y suave.

Sakuno abrió los ojos y sonrió, hasta que vio a lo lejos a su entrenador. El recuerdo de su confesión volvió a su mente y se sonrojó, poniéndose repentinamente tensa. Apartó sus manos del cabello del joven y retrocedió un paso.

-"Lo... lo siento, no puedo" -dijo cabizbaja con las manos en su pecho.

-"¿Por qué?" -¿Por qué ahora que se sentía mejor, ella rompía la ilusión? ¿Es que acaso ya no lo quería?

-"Lastimamos a muchas personas, empezando por Daidouji-san y..."

-"¿Y quién?" -quiso él que completara la frase.

-"Perdón"

Sakuno salió corriendo, sin saber que tres pares de ojos la observaban. Un par dorado, los que ella amaba; otros azules como el cielo, y escondidos se encontraban unos carmesí.

Ryoma la miró con tristeza. Parecía que después de todo era una batalla perdida, pues ella se había rendido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Dio media vuelta, y se encontró con su entrenador observándolo con rabia. Devolviéndole la mirada más fría que pudo, empezó el camino de regreso a su casa. Había sido un día agotador.

[][][][][]

Corrió con prisa desde que había abandonado el establecimiento. Las voces en su mente no la dejaban tranquila. Se sentía mal, se sentía sucia. Sentía como personas invisibles la apuntaban, le recriminaban su actuar.

_Ella se entrometió aún cuando sabía que él iba a casarse. Y aún luego de conocer a la novia, es capaz de ir con él y besarlo. ¡Desvergonzada!_

_ Hacer todo por la felicidad propia. Pobre Daidouji-san..._

_ ¿Y qué hay de Mike? Le restregó en la cara su beso con Ryoma, incluso después de que el entrenador se le declarara y le diera su total apoyo..._

_ ¿Es que acaso no piensas en los demás?_

**¡Basta ya!**

¿Es que acaso ella no tenía derecho a ser feliz también? ¿No tenía derecho a saberse amada? El amor siempre había sido para ella algo mágico, pero parecía que todos tenían derecho a vivirlo, menos ella. Porque siempre tenía que dar su brazo a torcer, siempre haciéndose a un lado para que el resto fuera feliz... era injusto.

Las lágrimas bañaron su rostro y al fin se detuvo. Miró al piso unos segundos y respiró profundo. Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en una plaza. Se acercó a la pileta y vio su reflejo en el agua unos minutos. Una sombra y su reflejo en el agua la alertaron y se giró, encontrándose a una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños.

-"Corres demasiado rápido, Ryuzaki-san" -le sonrió con dulzura, mientras Sakuno la miró aterrorizada. ¿La había seguido? ¿O sea que los había visto...?

-"Daidouji-san..." -susurró con voz trémula.

-"Si, los vi. No sabía que Ryoma tuviera una enamorada" -dijo sentándose en el borde de la pileta. El cielo empezaba a atardecer, por lo cual no había mucha gente reunida en la plaza.

Sakuno la miró. Le asustaba que Makoto luciera tan tranquila, pero no debía demostrar temor. Debía ser fuerte. Había tomado una decisión, y la seguiría.

-"Apártate de él" -le dijo, mirándola a los ojos. Sorpresivamente, el comentario salió de la boca de Sakuno.

-"No lo haré" -le dijo la otra, decidida- "No sé que fue lo que pasó entre tú y Ryoma antes de mi llegada, pero la prometida de Ryoma soy yo, y seré yo quien se case con él"

-"No me rendiré tan fácilmente"

-"Yo tampoco. Ryoma resultó ser lo que he esperado toda mi vida, no puedo dejar que se vaya"

-"Lo has conocido hace unos días, yo lo amo desde que tengo 12 años"

-"Eso no evitó que lo comprometieran conmigo, ¿Cierto?"

Sakuno la miró con desafío. Makoto le devolvió la mirada y salió del parque, dejando a Sakuno sola. Cuando iba saliendo del parque, divisó a una niña que se caía, y se acercó para ayudarla, pero se detuvo cuando vio que un niño de su misma edad se acercaba y la ayudaba a pararse. La niña le sonreía con inocencia al agradecer.

-"¿Quieres ser mi amigo?" -preguntó feliz, a lo que él asintió y ambos se dirigieron corriendo al centro del parque, tomados de la mano.

-"_Que lindos_" -pensó Makoto, observándolos irse. Instintivamente recordó una situación similiar, cuando tenía alrededor de 8 años...

**_Racconto_**

Makoto se limpió las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro con sus pequeñas manos. La habían humillado ahí dentro, las lágrimas de impotencia le nublaban la visión. No sabía a donde iba, pero no le importaba, sólo quería alejarse del centro de modelaje infantil.

-"¡Niña, ten cuidado!" -le gritaron, cuando sintió que la tiraban fuertemente del brazo.

-"¡Miren por dónde van, niños!" -dijo furioso un conductor de vehículo.

Makoto miró sorprendida, había estado a punto de cruzar la calle sin mirar, y de no haber sido por el niño que la sostenía, la habrían atropellado.

-"Ten más cuidado cuando cruces la calle" -le aconsejó, mientras la soltaba.

-"...Gracias" -respondió tímida, el chico de 14 años era muy lindo, tenía los ojos dorados y el cabello verdoso.

-"¿Estabas llorando?" -preguntó interesado.

-"Sí... unas niñas me han dicho que estoy gorda y fea, que nunca podré ser modelo. ¡Y mi sueño es ser una modelo!" -le respondió cuando las lágrimas empezaron a brotar nuevamente.

-"Si es tu sueño, no debes rendirte. Debes vencer todos los obstáculos, porque ningún sueño es imposible. Además, yo creo que eres muy linda"

Makoto se sonrojó. Bajó la mirada, sentía sus mejillas calientes, y empezó a jugar nerviosa con la punta de sus cabellos castaños.

-"Mi sueño siempre fue conocer, viajar por el mundo, saborear la libertad, por eso huí de casa -dijo con tranquilidad

-"¿Huiste de tu casa? ¡Pero si sólo tienes 13 o 14 años!" -dijo sorprendida.

-"Pero es mi sueño" -dijo mirando el cielo con esperanza, mientras Makoto lo observaba atentamente, ¡Ese chico era muy valiente! ¿Lo sería ella?

-"Mi nombre es Makoto. ¿Quieres una naranja?" -dijo sacando rápidamente una de su mochila.

-"Sí. ¡Gracias!" -aceptó con gusto, mientras Makoto sonreía y ambos probaban la naranja, empezando a caminar.

Ese día Ryoga Echizen supo que la naranja era su fruta preferida.

_**Fin Racconto**_

Ryoma era tan parecido a ese chico, el que le enseñó que ella era capaz de ser quien sea, que nada era imposible, y que no hay nada más maravilloso que vivir un sueño. Que el mundo era grande y la vida corta, que una sonrisa era mejor que millones de dólares.

Tenía claro que Ryoma no era ese chico, al que nunca había vuelto a ver, pero cuando lo vio por primera ve, supo que no lo podía dejar ir. Era como si el niño de sus sueños volviera a ella, y él era todo lo que le faltaba para ser feliz.

Sonrió con nostalgia. Le prometió al desconocido chico que sería feliz, y pensaba cumplir su promesa.

[][][][][]

Hola! ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? :D

De verdas lamento muucho la tardanza, pero he tenido un regreso a clases ajetreado, pero finalmente aquí está, el capítulo 10!

Espero les guste, y sí, he incorporado unos cuantos personajes. Son de una serie que veía hace mucho tiempo, Ultra Maniac, cuando aún me encantaba el estilo magic girl y esas cosas. Ayu y Kaji son los protagonistas, son tan lindos y tiernos, que no me pude resistir la tentación de ponerlos en el fic! 3 (busquen Ayu y Kaji en google imágenes, son el par de castaños, cuando pequeña los encontraba tan lindos! )

Eso sí, Lily Kaji es un personaje inventado, creía que sería buena idea otra amiga para Sakuno. :)

Bueno chicas, aquí responderé:

**Tormenta oscura**: sí, escuché la canción, gracias por la recomendación! Me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias por comentar, buenos nos vemos cuidate! :)

**Mitsuki96:** bueno, despues de todo estamos hablando de hombres no? jeje me alegro de que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar cuidate nos vemos! :)

**Karly15**: Gracias por comentar, me alegro que te haya gustado, cuidate nos vemos! :)

**Funny-life**: bueno, si makoto es una maldita arpia tendremos que verlo y juzgar, aunque parece que ya te hiciste de una buena opinion jajaja bueno, gracias por comentar y me alegro de que te haya gustado! Cuidate nos vemos! :)

**Aifonsy**: sii la fiesta fue interesante! Mmm pero quien sabe si es familiaar de sakuno, a lo mejor es su hermana perdida pues son bastante parecidas no? jajaja Bueno gracias por comentar, me alegro de que te haya gustado, cuidate nos vemos! :)

**Stellar BS**: y quien dijo que la vida es justa? al que lo haya dicho, diganle que me encargare de en mis fics no sea justa, por que sino le quita la gracia ! jajajaj Bueno me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por comentar y tomarte el tiempo, cuidate nos vemos!

**Janita-chan**: si moriiste y reviviste...omg... eres JesUus! OMG! jajaja me alegro de qe te haya gustado, gracias por comentar y tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review...nos vemoos! :D

**Nikita Yuy Peacecraft**: que imaginacion tienes... pero a lo mejor me has pillado o a lo mejor no! Quien sabe? chanchan! jajaja muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, de veras, y bueno cuidate nos vemos prontoo! :)

Chicas de veras perdonen la tardanzaa! u.u

Tambiien les quería pedir un favor. Alguien me podría recomendar animes shojos? Me encantan los romanticos y escolares, y no me importa si es ecchi... Me gusta cuando los protagonistas son guapos, porque me recuerdan a mis primeros animes, los que veia de chiquita, así que si pueden recomendarme les agradecería mucho. Pues verán, he visto Itazura Na Kiss(mi favorito!), Kaoichou wa maid sama, Erementar Gerad, Bokura ga Ita, Ultra Maniac, Gakuen Alice, Zero no tsukaima, Toradora, Inuyasha, Sakura card captor, etc... creo que soy la unica, pero nunca me gusto lovely complex ni nodame contaible, despues del primer capitulo ni las vi, pero esto no va al tema jajaja

Bueno me encantaria que me recomendaran, así que espero sus reviews! Muchas gracias a todas por tomarse el tiempo de leer, bueno nos veremos pronto! :D

** Rossy**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

******PoT no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, yo los tomé prestados. L********os personajes que me pertenecen son Shin, Kazuo y Yota Echizen, Mike Brown, Miyu, Lily, Makoto y Nadeshiko Daidouji. Kaji y Ayu son de la serie Ultra Maniac. Paz!**

Capítulo 11

El entrenamiento de ese día había sido agotador, al parecer su capitán se había desquitado haciéndolos correr ese día. Todos habían gruñido por lo bajo. Pero su día no había empeorado ahí. No, el era Ryoma _todo mal_ Echizen.

Cuando Sakuno se acercó a él y se besaron, sintió que la felicidad le recorría todo el cuerpo. El contacto de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo, y el suave roce de sus manos... Hasta que repentinamente ella se asustó y echó a correr. ¿Se había burlado de él? No lo sabía, simplemente sabía que ella le gustaba, y no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Fijó su vista en la puerta de la habitación. Una muchacha de ojos chocolate y cabellos castaños lo observaba detenidamente. Ella se sonrojó, la habían descubierto admirando a su prometido.

-"Ryoma, la cena está lista" -dijo atropelladamente antes de retirarse.

El corazón de Ryoma había dado un vuelco. Por unos segundos, había pensado que se trataba de Sakuno, pero se desilusionó al comprobar que no era ella.

_Sakuno_

[][][][][]

La casa se encontraba en total silencio. Subió a su habitación y puso música. Había tenido un día agotador en la universidad. El reflejo de su pelo negro y desaliñado le disgustó al mirarse en el espejo. Se estaba cepillando el pelo cuando escuchó un ruido desde la cocina. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla. Ella estaba sola, sus tíos habían salido y no volverían hasta la cena, y Ryoma nunca llegaba a horas aceptables. El ruido se repitió, ya no estaba sola. Tomó una de las raquetas de su primo y bajó sigilosamente la escalera.

Se dirigió a la cocina y miró escondida, ahí no había nadie. Sin bajar la guardia entró en ella, mirando a ambos lados. ¡Ese país estaba cada vez peor! Ahora los ladrones entraban a las cinco de la tarde a las casas, ¡imposible!

Una mano en su espalda puso en acción sus reflejos. Se giró y pegó tan fuerte como pudo al intruso. Un quejido la despertó del miedo y rápidamente lo empujó con un brazo. El hombre (suponía que por los veinte) resbaló con la alfombra y cayó al suelo. Intentó pararse, pero Nanako repitió el golpe.

-¿Quieres para ya? -le gritó una voz ronca- ¡Que demonios te pasa, mujer!

Nanako lo miró petrificada hasta reconocerlo. ¡Menudo susto le había dado, y además, la criticaba!

-¿Que haces aquí? -preguntó extrañada.

-¿No se nota? Extrañaba el calor familiar -soltó el hombre irónicamente, aún desde el suelo.

Nanako le ofreció un té al joven, que lo aceptó sin chistar. Nanako aún lo miraba con confusión, pero él parecía no percatarse, miraba la casa, como buscando algo. Se detuvo en una fotografía que estaba sobre una repisa, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate miraba a la cámara sonriente, la miró unos segundos antes de preguntar:

-¿Quién es ella? -parecía reconocerla, pero aún no estaba seguro.

-Ah, ella. Es la prometida de Ryoma, es una chica genial -dijo sonriendo Nanako.

Ryoga Echizen escupió todo el té de naranja escandalosamente en su asombro.

-¿Qué? ¿Ese enano insoportable con una chica tan linda? -dijo consternado.

-Sí, tu insoportable hermano está comprometido. Estoy feliz. A veces pensaba que Ryoma era demasiado reacio a las chicas y dudaba que encontrara alguna para él. Pero ella es estupenda.

Ryoga miraba la fotografía de la chica sorprendido. ¡Ese enano tenía suerte!

Suerte era lo que necesitaría Ryoga Echizen unas horas más tardes. Su madre había quedado petrificada en la puerta cuando el joven la recibió, y había empezado a gritar y a llorar emocionada mientras lo apretujaba. No lo había dejado en toda la noche, solía pellizcarlo con dulzura, como si quisiera comprobar que el hijo pródigo verdaderamente estaba ahí.

Su padre se había dedicado a bromear y abrazarlo con fuerza, sólo con el propósito de molestarlo. Ryoma se había hecho el desinteresado, pero Nanako había notado cierta pizca de alegría en el momento en que los hermanos se encontraron. La cena de esa noche fue más alegre que otras, acompañada de constantes burlas y comentarios sin sentido de Ryoga.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste al llegar a Venecia, hijo?

-Dormir, como siempre -su madre lo miró reprobatoriamente- Creo que aún tenemos que conversar un tema mucho más interesante.

El tono burlón en la voz de Ryoga le indicó a Nanako lo que su primo quería hablar.

-Por ejemplo, me contaron que por aquí han estado oyendo campanas de boda.

-Pues sí, -dijo Rinko- Ryoma se casará , pero será dentro de unos años.

-Que bien, así tendré tiempo de darle el pésame.

-¿Pésame? -intervino Ryoma, pensando que su hermano había vuelto peor que nunca de la cabeza.

-Sí, es obvio -su padre lo miró sin entender- a la pobre Sakuno.

Ryoma se escandalizó, ¿Cómo iba Ryoga a saber lo suyo con Sakuno?

-Pobre chica, tan dulce y bonita, y obligada a casarse con este idiota -dijo burlón.

-Pero -interrumpió Rinko desconcertada- la prometida de Ryoma se llama Daidouji.

-Pero la chica de la fotografía era Ryuzaki Sakuno -dijo él confundido- Pensé que, después de todo, Ryuzaki había logrado derretir el corazón del monstruo.

Ryoma se paró de golpe, indignado y con la cabeza baja. Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpe. Ryuzaki lo había logrado, pero no sería ella quien se casaría con él. Pateó su bolso con rabia, y algunos de sus cuadernos salieron de él por el golpe. Debería ser ella, debería ser Ryuzaki.

_Deberías ser tú._

[][][][][]

-¿Qué hiciste qué? -preguntó entre sorprendida y enojada Tomoka- ¡No lo puedo creer!

-No saben cuanto me arrepiento, actué como una estúpida dejándolo solo, pero me entró el pánico -dijo con cara alarmada Sakuno.

-¡Pues ciérrale la puerta, idiota! -bramó Lily, y ambas chicas rieron.

-Hoy preparé un almuerzo para él, es la única excusa que tengo para empezar a charlar con él.

La peliazul le sonrió contenta ante la tímida esperanza de su amiga. Tomoka miró recelosa hacia algún punto y ambas volvieron la mirada. Makoto estaba en la puerta del salón, mirándolas desafiante. Sabiendo que la observaban, se dirigió hacia Ryoma, sentado un poco más atrás del grupo.

-Hoy he preparado mucho almuerzo. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy -dijo sonriendo. Sakuno apretó con fuerza el paquete verde que contenía el almuerzo que había cocinado para él.

-Hmpf

Makoto sonrió con autosuficiencia y se sentó tras Ryoma, mientras sacaba los libros de clase de matemática. Sakuno bajó una decepcionada mirada hacia el paquete que reposaba en sus piernas.

Lily le sonrió.

-Hoy había olvidado mi almuerzo, de todas formas -dijo desviando la mirada, a lo que sus amigas rieron.

Y Lily no bromeaba, a la hora del almuerzo Sakuno le entregó el paquete, que Lily comió con ganas y con apuro.

-_Eseguio, etá deiosa -_dijo con la boca llena, mientras Sakuno reía- ¡Que _ico ma gapo!_

Lily miraba maravillada hacia el patio. Sakuno volteó y encontró una versión más adulta del chico que amaba. Sonrió al reconocerlo, ¡era su hermano mayor! Ryoga sonrió al reconocerla y entró al comedor del instituto. Se sentó junto a ellas en la mesa, y Lily lo miraba boquiabierta. Esa, sin duda, era la versión adulta y (según ella) mejorada de Ryoma Echizen, porque él sí sonreía y hablaba.

-Que grande estás, pequeña Sakuno -dijo mirándola con cariño.

-Bueno, cuando me conociste tenía 12 años, ahora soy toda una mujer -dijo orgullosa.

-Bueno, mujer, te informo que tus pendientes son diferentes -apuntó Ryoga sonriendo, Sakuno se toco los pendientes y se los sacó. Tomoka, Lily y Ryoga rieron al comprobar que uno de ellos era una perla azul y el otro una pequeña argolla color roja. Sakuno se sonrojó mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

Ryoga les narró sus aventuras por Europa y América del sur. Tomoka escuchaba maravillada sobre las ciudades europeas, y Lily se imaginaba conociendo América. Las chicas debieron volver a sus clases de la tarde, pero Ryoga prometió volver para ir por un helado. Ryoga conocía muchas personas en la ciudad, pero aún quería mantener su llegada oculta ante sus amigos de secundaria.

A las seis en punto Ryoga estaba frente a la secundaria, capturando la atención de varias de las chicas que estaban allí, estaban encantadas con aquel apuesto joven de apariencia rebelde. Pero Ryoma no se mostró encantado cuando vio a su hermano allí., y menos cuando se acercó a él.

-¿Vienes por un helado?

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer -dijo cortante.

-Oh, vamos. ¡La pasaremos bien! Vendrán unas amigas tuyas, no seas aguafiestas.

-No tengo amigas...

-Claro que no, tiene una prometida -dijo una voz suave y orgullosa una joven apareciendo. Makoto se colocó al lado de Ryoma y le sonrió- ¿Irás a los entrenamientos?

-Hmpf

Makoto lo miró ceñuda, y luego desvió la vista hacia la persona que acompañaba a su prometido. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, incluso un poco de miedo. Fue como si repentinamente todo el humor y la personalidad de Makoto se hubieran esfumado. Ya no parecía seria, mandona y orgullosa, sino más bien pequeña y asustadiza.

Ryoga la mirada intrigado. ¡Esa era la chica de la fotografía! Pero era demasiado parecida a Sakuno, y demasiado parecida a … Bueno, era imposible, pero sólo se parecía. Makoto intentaba huir de su mirada, pues parecía que Ryoga estaba emocionado por penetrarla con la vista, haciéndola sentir aún más vulnerable.

-¡Ryoga! -lo llamó Tomoka, que se acercaba acompañada.

La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Sakuno al ver que Makoto se encontraba allí.¿Ryoga no pensaría en invitar también a Ryoma y a Daidouji, o si? Ryoga dejó de mirar a la muchacha y les sonrió.

-¿Listas? -ellas asintieron- Bien, intenté que o'chibi nos acompañara, pero al parecer tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

Ryoga le guiño el ojo, refiriéndose a la presencia de Makoto. Sakuno masculló molesta.

-Tengo entrenamiento, no me molestes.

-¿Qué hay de ti? -preguntó dirigiéndose a Daidouji

-Pues, … lo siento, hoy tengo mucho que hacer. Será otro día.

Ryoga se sintió un poco desilusionado de la respuesta, pero procuró que no se notara. Finalmente Lily, Tomoka, Sakuno y Ryoga se fueron hacia la heladería. Estuvieron allí hasta cerca de las siete de la tarde, cuando se fijaron que empezaba a oscurecer y que un frío viento acompañaba las calles. La tarde le sirvió a Sakuno para despejarse un poco, pero a veces le costaba porque se encontraba admirando la figura de Ryoga, tan parecida a la de Ryoma. Intentó no pensar en él.

El tiempo avanzó, y el invierno empezó poco a poco a hacerse notar. Sakuno amaba cuando despertaba y encontraba su jardín cubierto por una capa de nieve, y que al caminar al colegio fríos copos de nieve chocaran contra su cara. Esa tarde tenían entrenamiento, afortunadamente no hacía tanto frío como otros días.

Lily se había quedado acompañándola, el entrenamiento de los martes era muy corto, y querían partir pronto a la casa de Sakuno para terminar un tedioso trabajo de historia. Lily reía cada vez que Sakuno fallaba, pero aún así no paraba de darle ánimos desde las bancas. Sakuno se preguntó si lo hacía de verdad o por pena.

-Si no dejas de gritar tan fuerte, Kaji, te tendrás que ir -le advirtió el entrenador cuando pasó a su lado. Lily se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Yo? Yo no estoy haciendo nada -dijo con inocencia fingida. Un viento helado cruzó, y Mike quedó mirando como Lily ajustaba más su chaqueta. Tenía la punta de la nariz enrojecida por el frío, y Mike sintió deseos de acariciarla para que pasara el frío. Reprimió el pensamiento al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, se supone que a él le gustaba Ryuzaki.

-Tengo una bufanda de lana justo allá, vamos -la invitó.

Lily caminó con la cabeza gacha tras él , se sonrojó cuando chocó contra su espalda. Mike sonrió.

-Ten.

Lily tomó la bufanda azul que su profesor le ofrecía, y no tardó en colocársela y cubrir con ella su boca y nariz, de hecho sentía su nariz un poco entumecida. Susurró un gracias y se sentó en las bancas cercanas, observando el entrenamiento de Sakuno.

Mike intentó no mirarla, pero Lily se veía realmente adorable sentada ahí, con el pelo azulado cayéndole por los hombros, y sólo sus ojos se asomaban a través de la bufanda, reflejando sus risas ante el juego de Sakuno.

Sakuno. Hace poco había descubierto que sentía una tracción poco normal por la joven, lo cual ya era inadecuado. Pero ahora se encontraba mirando de reojo a su mejor amiga. ¿Desde cuándo era un maldito pervertido? Se maldijo así mismo por lo que pensaba. Ella tenía 15 años, y era una alumna del colegio en el cual el trabajaba.

-Grandísimo idiota -se dijo a sí mismo, antes de ordenar a los alumnos que se dirigieran a las duchas.

[][][][][]

El timbre sonó y la señora Echizen se apresuró en abrir la puerta, sonrió al ver a Makoto. Aunque aún extrañaba abrirle la puerta a Ryuzaki. Siempre que venía, el humor de su hijo menor mejoraba un poquito, y lo mantenía distraído toda la tarde, sin tanto tenis en su mente. Rinko había logrado un cariño considerable por Sakuno, y admitía que la extrañaba a ella y sus visitas.

Pero no se podía quejar. Makoto, que había resultado ser la prometida de Ryoma, era un encanto. Era educada, atenta, amable, risueña y orgullosa.

-Ryoma está en su cuarto -le informó, antes de dejarla pasar- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Chocolate caliente, no estaría mal. Afuera hace mucho frío.

-Sí, vamos por chocolate.

Pero Makoto pensó en desistir de la idea e ir directamente hacia su prometido al darse cuenta de que Ryoga se encontraba en la cocina también. Se puso inmediatamente nerviosa.

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? El indudable parecido físico de Ryoma y Ryoga, su apellido... en el momento en que lo vio la verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Ryoga era el chico que antes la había aconsejado, y fue gracias a él que no dejó botado sus planes de ser modelo. Cuando sentía que no tenía ánimos, pensaba en el apuesto chico de cabellos verdes que le dijo que no se rindiera, que luchara por lo que quería. Ahora, lo tenía en frente, y estaba comprometida con su hermano menor. ¿La reconocería él también?

Se sentó en la mesa y bebió del tazón que la señora Echizen le sirvió. Rinko le habló de las bajas calificaciones de Ryoma, y Makoto intentaba escucharla e ignorar a Ryoga. Cuando Rinko se retiró, se vio sola con Ryoga en la cocina.

-Sabes, me recuerdas mucho a alguien -empezó él.

-¿Ah, si? Mira tú -sonrió nerviosa- Bueno, iré a ver a Ryoma, con permiso.

-La conocí cuando tenía catorce. Planeaba partir lejos de Tokio, y había una niña pequeña llorando por la calle. La miré curioso, pero ella parecía absorta -Makoto escuchaba la historia mirando al piso, incapaz de moverse- estuvieron a punto de atropellarla., iba a cruzar la calle con luz roja. Le agarré el brazo y la tiré hacia la vereda, recuerdo que el conductor de un auto nos grito cosas no muy educadas -rió.

Makoto quería irse, pues sentía que se estaba sonrojando, y no era por la historia. Ella durante el último tiempo, había empezado a sentir de verdad algo por Ryoma, pero no podía moverse lejos de Ryoga. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Me dijo que se llamaba Makoto, y que unas niñas le habían dicho que no servían para modelo, por eso lloraba. Yo había pasado por algo similar, y le dije que siguiera sus sueños, que nadie debía interponerse en ellos. Me dio una naranja -recordó riendo.

-Que linda historia -logró murmurar.

-Me alegra que lo hayas conseguido, Makoto -dijo parándose y dando un paso.

-¿Qué? -respondió- Yo no... te equivocas, yo no soy...

-¿Por qué lo niegas? -dijo ya bastante cerca de ella.

-Yo no soy esa niña -susurró sin mirarlo, pues Ryoga se encontraba a un paso de distancia.

-Es una lástima, siempre me gustó esa niña -sonrió. Makoto aparentó compostura y lo miró decidida a los ojos.

-Lástima -le sonrió- Yo estoy comprometida con tu hermano.

Ryoga se detuvo en el instante. Se encontraba tan cerca de ella que su nariz rozaba su mejilla, y que su mano estaba cerrando la salida apoyándose en la pared tras ella. Aspiraba el aroma de su perfume cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que ella dijo. Era la prometida de su hermano.

Se había dejado llevar por el momento, retrocedió unos pasos y dio media vuelta. Sintió como Makoto salía de la cocina y subía las escaleras. Menudo problema.

[][][][][]

Makoto abrió la puerta de la habitación sin siquiera tocar, y mirando a la nada. Sintió un carraspeo y se fijó en que Ryoma la miraba extrañado, tapándose el pecho con una toalla. Makoto se sonrojó al instante. Levantó la mirada para ver si ya se había puesto la camiseta, pero en ese momento Ryoma seguía mirándola, sin decir nada.

-Lo siento -balbuceó.

Ryoma suspiró y tiró la toalla en un cesto cerca de su cama. Abrió su mochila y le entregó un cuaderno. Makoto lo tomó desviando la mirada y se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio. Ryoma se recostó en la cama, mientras intentaban hacer la tarea de matemáticas. Pero sólo la estaba haciendo Makoto, ya que Ryoma no paraba de lanzarle miradas rápidas. Se veía linda con la cara de autosuficiencia al terminar un ejercicio, y sus nervios cuando tenía que volver a hacerlo. Cuando fruncía el ceño le recordaba a Sakuno, cuando le enseñaba inglés a los doce.

Era terrible el parecido entre ambas, a veces se cuestionaba si no serían parientes. Buscó cada una de sus diferencias: el cabello de Sakuno era más claro y más largo, y Makoto era un poco más alta; Sakuno tenía unas manos pequeñas, que él siempre miraba irritado cuando jugaba al tenis, en cambio Makoto tenía las manos delgadas y con dedos larguísimos.

Un pequeño puntito negro llamó su atención: Makoto tenía un lunar pequeño y oscuro junto debajo de su ojo derecho. Se levantó de la cama para verlo. Makoto volvió la cabeza extrañada de que se parase, pero se sorprendió al ver al prodigio tan cerca de su cama.

-¿Que...Qué haces, Ryoma? -preguntó nerviosa.

Ryoma sonrió, era el mismo tono de voz que Sakuno usaba cuando se ponía nerviosa. la miró directamente a los ojos, los mismos de Sakuno. Eran tan bonitos, los había mirado directamente la vez que se besaron en el lago.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta tenía los labios apoyados sobre los de ella. Un calor agradable le recorrió, y tomó el rostro de Makoto entre sus manos. Sintió los labios de ella moverse también, aceptando el beso. Sakuno besaba tan bien...

[][][][][]

Hola! He aquí más de mi y mi vuelta a Fanfiction! :D

No se que ha ocurrido, pero un día intenté entrar, y se pudo, y tarde 30 segundos en cargar el capitulo que había escrito en word :D

Me alegra volver a subir, y saber que aun (pese a todo el tiempo que me he auserntado, lo cual siento mucho) conservo lectores! :D

Bueno gracias por esperar, espero que disfruten este capítulo! Aparte, he hecho, como lo llama mi hermana Lina, un _grande finale_ jajajajjaa

Bueno espero ver sus comentarios, me alegra mucho leerlos. Nos vemos lueego! :D


End file.
